Un loup ? Apres tout pourquoi pas
by Naryane
Summary: Si Bella se remettais plus vite de ses blessures et qu'elle ne sautais pas de la falaise, qu'est ce que ça donnerais ? C'est une fictions principalement baser sur Jacob et Bella avec apparitions de certains autres personnages
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois qu'Edward était partie de Forks et m'avais laissé seule fasse a mon désespoir. Bien sur Jacob était là pour moi mais depuis sa transformation je le trouvais distant, comme s'il cherchait à me cacher quelque chose. Je savais pertinemment que je ne reverrais plus les Cullen de si tôt mais je savais que Jack se faisait un plaisir de me soutenir et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de me faire retrouver une infime partie de la joie que j'avais en présence d'Edward. C'est donc sur cette pensée que j'allais prendre ma voiture est partie pour La Push comme tout les samedis depuis environ 2 mois. Je savais que Jacob allait encore se plaindre parce que je ne l'avais pas écouté quand il m'avait dit de ne plus aller le voir car il risquait de me blesser. Mais je savais que quand il m'avait dit cela il espérait bien que je fasse tout le contraire et qu'il était en réalité très heureux de pouvoir passer tout ce temps avec moi.

**Chapitre 1: Un samedi comme les autres.**

PDV Jacob

Je venais à peine de me lever quand j'entendis le bruit si familier de la voiture de Bella. Depuis ma transformations je lui avais demandé de ne plus venir à La Push, c'était trop dangereux pour elle. Mais madame était trop têtue pour écouter mes conseils. Je sortis et allais serrer Bella dans mes bras.

"Moi aussi tu ma manquer Jake mais s'il te plaît serre moins fort.

-Oups, désolé j'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'es qu'une frêle petite humaine. Lui dis-je en m'esclaffant.

-Et moi j'ai tendance à oublier que tu es un méchant loup qui se moque de moi. Puisque c'est comme ca je rentre chez moi. Me dit-elle en faisant semblant de retourner dans sa voiture.

-Désolé ma belle, ok j'arrête de me moquer de toi et puis en faite tu n'es pas si frêle que ça. Juste maladroite.

Elle se retourna vers moi et vient me faire un câlin comme je les aimer tant. Dans ses moments je ressentais toute sa peine et sa douleur. Je sentais qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un au prés d'elle pour qu'elle ne sombre pas dans son désespoir. Je sais que Charlie essaye d'être présent le plus possible mais pour elle ce n'est pas pareil. C'est donc pour cette raison que j'étais là, en ce moment, à la prendre dans mes bras pour qu'elle ait un peu du réconfort dont elle à tant besoin.

Je desserrais mon étreinte et lui demanda

- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui Bella ?

-Déjà je crois que tu devrais manger car tu as l'air affamé.

Effectivement je sentais que mon estomac commençait à s'impatienter. Nous partîmes donc vers la maison ou j'avalais mon petit déjeuner en 5 minutes tellement j'avais faim.

-Voilà maintenant que j'ai mangé que veux-tu faire ?

-Bah, ce que tu veux. Je n'ai pas d'envie particulière.

-Bon alors que pense tu d'un petit tour sur la plage et après on improvisera.

-Ok alors allons-y.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que ma fic' vous plaît et surtout n'hésiter pas à commenter. Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court alors j'essayerai de vous poster le prochain chapitre demain ou lundi.

**Chapitre 2 : La promesse d'une soirée inoubliable.**

PDV Bella

Cette longue promenade sur la plage me fit le plus grand bien. Nous parlions de tous et de rien comme a notre habitude. Nous nous retrouvâmes assis sur notre tronc d'arbre habituel. Je me mis à penser aux Cullen. Que deviennent-t-ils ? Pourquoi Alice ne répond-t-elle pas à mes messages? Puis Jacob me sortie de ma rêverie.

-Bella ? Bella ? Tu m'écoute ?

-Hein ? Comment ? Non, désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Veut tu qu'on rentre tu as l'air d'avoir froid ?

-Oui, je veux bien.

En arrivant à la voiture, Jacob pris le volant et sitôt que nous eûmes démarré je repartie dans mes pensée. Je savais que pour mon bien il fallait que j'arrête d'imaginer que les Cullen reviendraient un jour, que j'aurais le plaisir de revoir le visage parfait d'Edward. Depuis qu'il était partie j'essayais de me persuader qu'il avait fait ça pour mon bien. En me rappelant de la façon dont il m'avait quitté des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Je sentis la main chaude de Jake se posait sur mon genou afin de me réconforter. J'essayais d'arrêter mes pleurs, je me sentais mal d'afficher mon mal-être devant Jacob alors qu'il était mon sauveur.

-Bella écoute moi s'il te plait. Penses-tu que l'être qui t'a tant fait souffrir mérite toutes ces larmes, tous ces cauchemars ? Certes il a été ton petit ami mais vous vous embrassiez a peine qu'il pensait déjà à te mordre. Tu ne pense pas que tu mérite quelqu'un de bien, d'humain... ou de loup ?

Je savais pertinemment qu'il avait raison, j'avais déjà réfléchi à me rabattre sur un autre en espérant que toute ma peine disparaisse mais je n'arrivais pas encore à envisager mon avenir sans Edward à mes côtés.

Je me retournais vers lui et le regardait dans les yeux, je savais qu'en regardant dans les miens il pouvait y voir ma peine, ma détermination à ne pas sombrer mais il savait également que la vie était bien lourde sur mes épaule sans Edward pour me soutenir, que chacun de mes pas était une épreuve sans cette être qui m'avais été si chère.

- Jacob, ramène-moi chez moi.

-Comme tu veut ma belle.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans bruit. Jacob avait laissé sa main sur mon genou pour me faire savoir qu'il était présent pour moi.

-Bella je peux te demander une dernière chose pour aujourd'hui ?

-Mais bien sur vas-y.

-Je voudrais simplement que ce soir tu viennes à la réserve, comme tout les samedis nous allons faire un feu de camp sur la falaise. Et puis je pense que Quill et Embry seront heureux de te voir

-Pas de souci je viendrais.

Sur ces mots, Jacob me dit au revoir et repartie en me promettant que je passerais la meilleur soirée de mon existence.


	3. Chapter 3

Comme promis une suite aujourd'hui. ^^

**Chapitre 3 : Une énigme incompréhensible.**

PDV Jacob

J'étais heureux que Bella ai enfin acceptés de sortir un samedi soir. Serais-ce un signe de guérison ? Autant espérer que j'avais raison. Ce soir, les loups et moi avions prévu de parler à Bella des légendes Quileute. Depuis le départ des vampires, elle semblait absente, absorbée par ses pensées pour les Cullen. Je voulais a tout prix la revoir joyeuse. Une fois tout organisé je repartie chez moi afin d'attendre Bella. J'étais à la fois impatient et inquiet. Comment allait-elle réagir quand Sam raconterais la légende concernant les vampires ? J'étais entrain de repenser à cette légende quand j'entendis mon père saluer Bella.

-Alors maintenant tu sors un samedi soir ? Lui demanda mon père en rigolant.

-Bah oui, apparemment. Dit Bella d'un ton faussement joyeux

-Jacob, tu fais patienter tes invités ? M'appela mon père.

-Mais non je suis là ! Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers eux.

-Bon bah maintenant que tu es là je vous souhaite une bonne soirée avec toute la meute. Nous dit mon père.

-Merci Billy. A bientôt. Le salua Bella.

Nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'à la falaise en silence. Je voyais que Bella était encore une fois bien loin de notre univers. Ce remettrait-t-elle un jour du cauchemar que lui avait fait vivre Edward?

Nous arrivions à peine sur la falaise que Quill et Embry était déjà debout entrain de courir vers Bella. Une fois arriver à notre hauteur les garçons sautèrent joyeusement sur mon amie. Bella avait l'air heureuse d'avoir tant de marque d'affection. Puis une fois que les garçons eurent fini de lui sauter dessus, Bella ce dirigea vers le feu afin de saluer tout le monde. Quand elle arriva devant Emily, cette dernière la serra dans ses bras. Je vis que Bella était à la fois étonnée et heureuse de cette étreinte presque maternel. Quand elle eu fait le tour elle prit place prés de moi. Puis Sam entama la première histoire et je vît Bella se raidir à l'entente du mot "vampire". Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire Bella se détendait. Quand la première histoire fût terminée, Bella se rendit compte que le feu avait fini par s'éteindre et je vis qu'elle commençait à greloter.

-Bella, tu permets ? Lui demandais-je ouvrant mes bras pour la réchauffer.

-Bien sûr ! Me dit-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi afin que je puisse refermer mes bras autour de son corps glacé.

Sur-ce, Sam reprit le parole est nous expliqua ce qu'était réellement l'imprégnation. Je voyais bien qu'il regarder particulièrement Bella et moi, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je m'imprègne d'elle mais pour le moment ce n'était pas le cas.

L'imprégnation est en faite un sentiment très fort. Quand on s'imprègne d'une personne c'est comme si on été attirait vers elle comme vers un aimant. Il n'y a plus que cette personne qui compte pour nous, on ressent le besoin de la protéger et de la voir heureuse. Je sentais que Bella commençait à s'endormir, je décidé donc de la ramené chez elle. Tout le voyage se passa dans le calme, tandis que Bella dormais, je repensais au regard que Sam m'avait lancé pendant qu'il nous expliquer ce qu'était l'imprégnation. Je décidais donc qu'une fois que j'aurais déposé Bella chez elle, j'irais parler à Sam. Quand nous fûmes chez Bella, je la pris dans mes bras pour la porter jusqu'à la maison. Je toquais à la porte mais Charlie ne répondit pas. Je décidais donc d'ouvrir la porte et je vis qu'il était endormi sur le canapé. Je montais Bella dans sa chambre et repartie sans bruit. Je fis le chemin inverse sous ma forme lupine afin d'aller plus vite. Quand j'aperçu les premières maisons de la réserves, je retrouvais ma forme humaine et je partie jusque chez Sam. Je vis Emily rentrait dans la maison.

-Emily ! L'appelais-je.

-Jacob, Sam t'attend chez toi, il veut te parler ! Répondit-elle à la question que je n'avais pas encore formulée.

-Merci ! Lui lançais-je pendant que je repartais chez moi en courant.

Une fois que je fus chez moi, je vis effectivement Sam assis dans le canapé.

-Emily m'a dit que tu m'attendais, veut-tu me dire qu'elle que choses ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas rien de grave, je voulais juste te dire que ton tour viendra ! Me dit-il sans plus de détaille

-Comment ?

-Attend quelque jour et tu comprendras le sens de ma phrase. Me dit-il en se levant tranquillement et en repartant vers la porte

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il était déjà loin. Ce fût donc sur cette énigme que je pris le chemin de ma chambre et toujours sur cette énigme sans réponse que je m'endormis.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde, voici une petite suite. N'hésiter pas à poster des review ! Bonne lecture ;-)

**Chapitre 4 : Un sentiment étonnant. **

PDV Bella

Comme tous les matins je me réveillais avec la sensation de ne pas avoir dormie plus de 5 minutes à cause de tous ces cauchemars qui hante mes nuits. Mais en faite comment suis-je arrivée dans mon lit alors que j'étais dans les bras de Jacob hier soir ? Il avait certainement dût me ramené jusque ici. Je regardais l'heure : 7h50. Il était certainement trop tôt pour appeler Jacob. Je descendis jusqu'à la cuisine, ouvrit le placard et me servi le petit déjeuner. Pendant que je mangeais, je repensais aux légendes dont avez parlé Sam. Qu'étais donc exactement l'imprégnation ? J'avais dût m'endormir car sinon je saurais certainement cela. Mais la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que je m'étais levée était : Pourquoi Sam avait-t-il regardé Jake avec insistance quand il nous a explique ce qu'était l'imprégnation ? Je poserais la question à Jacob quand j'irais le voir.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner avalé, je fis un peu de vaisselle et une fois celle-ci terminer je montais faire mes devoirs. J'en profitais pour envoyer un mail à Alice. Un de plus auquel elle ne répondrait pas. Quand j'eu fini je décidais d'appeler Jacob.

-Allô ? Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Oh Jack, je t'ai réveillé ? Excuse-moi. Lui dis-je.

-C'est pas grave. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Me répondit-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait un peu plus réveiller.

-Puis-je passais te voir aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je

-Bien sur ma belle, avec plaisir ! S'enthousiasma-t-il

-Bon alors je viendrais vers 14 heures. Lui précisais-je

-Ok alors à toute à l'heure. Me dit-il avant de raccrocher

Quand j'eu raccroché, je repartis vers la cuisine. Mon père était levé et regarder un match de base-ball.

-Bonjour papa. Lui-dis-je en ouvrant le frigo

-Bonjour Bella, comment c'est passer ta soirée ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguer

-Très bien. Je repars à la réserve vers 14h. Que veux-tu manger ? Lui demandais-je

-Ce qu'il y a dans le frigo, ne cherche pas plus loin. Me dit-il

Une fois que j'eus préparé le repas, nous nous installâmes à table et nous mangeâmes sans bruit. Quand nous eûmes fini de manger, mon père alla se réinstaller devant la télé et moi je fis la vaisselle. Une fois cette dernière terminé je montais chercher ma veste et les clés de ma voiture.

-Papa, je pars pour la Push ! Lui lançais-je en ouvrant la porte

-D'accord mais ne rentre pas trop tard. Me répondit-il sans beaucoup d'entrain.

Je pris donc ma voiture en direction de la réserve.

Quand j'arrêtais ma voiture, Jake vient vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

-Alors ma belle, bien dormie ? Me demanda-t-il

-Super et toi ? Encore désolée de t'avoir réveillé. M'excusais-je encore.

-Moi j'ai dormi comme un loup. Ricana-t-il. Et ne t'inquiète pas j'allais me lever pour aller patrouiller avec Paul. Veut-tu que nous allions dans le garage ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Lui dis-je

Sur-ce nous partîmes pour le garage où nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Puis je me décidais enfin à lui poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête.

-Jake ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi Sam ta-t-il regarder quand il a parlé de l'imprégnation ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je pense que c'est parce qu'il croit que c'est bientôt mon tour ou un truc dans ce genre là. Me répondis-t-il pas très convaincu.

-Oh d'accord. Mais en fait l'imprégnation c'est quoi exactement?

-Ah tu t'es endormis plus tôt que je ne le pensais. L'imprégnation c'est un sentiment beaucoup plus fort que l'amour, tu es sur que tu as en face de toi la bonne personne, ton âme sœur. Alors tu es attirait vers elle comme vers un aimant et tu te sens obliger de la protéger mais la personne d'ont tu t'imprègne peut choisir de rester avec toi ou de te rejeter. M'expliqua-t-il.

-Et ça peut arriver n'importe quand ? Lui demandais-je.

-Absolument. Par exemple Sam s'est imprégner d'Emily un jour où elle venait rendre visite rendre visite à Leah.

-Leah Clearwater ?

-Elle-même. Elles sont cousines. Comme Leah et Sam sortait ensemble à cette époque et bien les deux cousines ne se parlent plus car Leah en veut a Emily alors que cette dernière ni est pour rien.

Sur cette révélation nous retournâmes à ma voiture et Jake me ramena chez moi.

Pendant tous le chemin, je repensais a se que venait de me dire Jacob. Même si je n'aimais pas Leah, je la plaignais car voir l'homme que l'ont aime partir avec une autre ou partir tout simplement c'était très dur et je le savais par ma propre expérience.

Quand nous arrivâmes chez moi, Jacob rentra dans la maison pour saluer mon père puis me dit au revoir. Une fois qu'il eu fermé la porte je montais dans ma chambre afin d'aller me coucher.

-Bonne nuit papa. Lui-dis pendant que je montais dans les escaliers.

-A demain Bella. Me répondit-il.


	5. Chapter 5

**manoa-bella : Le chapitre 4 a pour titre "Un sentiments étonnant" parce que Bella trouve que l'imprégnation est une chose étrange et puis en générale j'essaie de donner le titre avant de développer le chapitre pour essayer de maintenir le même sujet dans le chapitre pour ne pas partir dans 15 sens différent. (Oui parce que je suis très tête en l'air et si je ne définis pas un cadre, je peux vite me retrouver avec un chapitre absolument pas cohérant)^^' Apparemment pour le chapitre 4 ca a pas fonctionner. Sinon j'essayerai de poster 2 ou 3 fois par semaine.**

**Oliveronica cullen massen : Oui je sais j'ai eu un peu de mal à démarrer alors les premiers chapitres sont assez court mais plus ca va avancer plus ils vont être long.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout hésiter pas a reviewer (je sais même pas si ca se dit) -_-? **

**Chapitre 5 : La révélation tant attendue.**

PDV Jacob

Quand j'avais réexpliqué à Bella ce qu'était l'imprégnation j'avais eu comme un déclic. Et si Sam pensait que j'allais m'imprégner d'elle ? C'est vrai que ce ne serais pas impossible, mais il nous avait dit que l'imprégnation se dérouler dés que nous nous étions transformer une fois et à l'instant même où nous croisions le regard de notre âme sœur. Je voyais Bella tout les week-ends depuis deux mois et pourtant rien ne c'était passer. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas prête à retrouver l'amour de quelqu'un ? Il faut à tout prix que j'en parle à Sam. J'avais pensé à tout cela pendant que j'étais sous ma forme de loup pour retourner à La Push. Quand je vis la fin de la forêt je me retransformai, renfilait mon short et partit d'un pas décider vers la maison de Sam.

Je frappais à la porte et Emily vient m'ouvrir

-Salut Emily, est-ce que Sam est là s'il te plaît ? Lui demandais-je impatient d'avoir ma réponse.

-Oui bien sur, rentre. Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sam était assis sur le canapé du salon et regarder la télé.

-Alors tu as enfin compris la phrase que je t'ai dit hier soir ? Me demanda-t-il avant même de m'avoir vu.

-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse car cela me parait improbable mais penserait-tu que je vais bientôt m'imprégner de Bella ?

-Oui je le pense, mais avant cela il faudrait qu'elle retrouve l'envie d'être aimer et à partir de ce moment si mon idée est la bonne alors tu t'imprégneras d'elle.

Génial même Sam n'est pas sûr de ce à quoi il pense, cela m'avance beaucoup. Bon un peu quand même car je pars sur le bon pied.

-Merci Sam, je vais donc attendre et si elle se décide à être aimer à nouveau alors on pourra vérifier ton hypothèse.

-De rien Jacob.

Je partis tout en saluant le couple et je pris la direction de la maison.

Je devrais attendre encore une semaine voire peut être un mois pour pouvoir vérifié si ce que m'avait dit Sam était vrai.

PDV Bella

Quand Jacob partit et que je montais dans ma chambre, je m'allongeais sur mon lit afin de repenser a ce que m'avis appris Jacob. Ainsi Sam s'attendais à ce que mon meilleur ami s'imprègne de quelqu'un bientôt. Serais-ce moi ? Je savais que Jake avait des sentiments pour moi, mais s'il s'imprégner de moi, serais-je prête à rester auprès de lui ou bien le rejetterais-je ?

Je ne voulais absolument pas lui faire de mal mais je n'avais aucunes idée de comment je réagirais s'il m'annonçait cela. De toute façon j'étais certainement entrain de me faire de fausse idée. Je décidais de ne plus penser à ça et de dormir.

Bizarrement le lendemain quand je me réveillais, je n'eus pas la sensation de fatigue que je ressentais les autres matins. Enfaite je ne me souvenais même pas avoir fait de cauchemar comme toutes les autres nuits depuis maintenant prés de deux mois. J'avais plutôt fait un rêve étonnement agréable. J'étais dans un grand pré et je sentais une présence derrière moi. Une présence agréable et non oppressante. Je me retournais vers le la personne derrière moi et je me sentais comme attirait par elle. Je partis donc dans la direction d'où venait cette attirance et je me retrouvais nez à nez avec un grand loup brun-roux que je reconnu comme Jacob. Et c'est à ce moment que mon réveil décida de sonner pour mon plus grand malheur. Je descendis donc prendre mon petit déjeuner et partit pour le lycée.

PDV Jacob

Toute la semaine passa dans une lenteur infernale. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, pouvoir voir Bella. Je passais mes soirée à patrouillait avec Quill et Embry qui n'avait de cesse de faire des blagues plus ou moins déplacée envers la fille qui hantait mes pensées. Enfin le vendredi soir arriva et je décidais d'appeler Bella pour lui dire que le lendemain matin je passerais la chercher pour que nous allions directement rejoindre les autres à la plage. Ce n'est qu'en entendant ça voix que je me rendis compte a quel point j'étais tendus. Nous couvâmes donc que je passerais la chercher vers 10 heures, que nous mangerions avec les autres sur la plage et que je la ramènerais chez Charlie vers 22h30. Je passais une fois de plus ma soirée à patrouiller aves les garçons. Choses qui, je dois l'admettre, me détendit car je n'avais qu'une envie : voir Bella le lendemain matin. Une fois la patrouille terminer, je rentrais me coucher mais ne trouvas pas le sommeil immédiatement car j'étais trop impatient. Je finis certainement par m'endormir car, le lendemain matin je me réveiller très en forme. Il était déjà 9h30. Je me dépêchais d'aller me doucher, je pris 2 ou 3 truc à grignoter sur le chemin et partie vers ma voiture. Une fois arrivé devant la maison de Charlie, je vis Bella devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle devait m'attendre. Quand elle me vit elle descendit les marches, passa dire au revoir au son père qui était entrain de lire le journal dans la cuisine et sortie en me faisant un grand sourire. C'est en voyant ce sourire que je me souviens de ce qu'avait dit Sam sur l'imprégnation. Comme si ont été attirés vers un aimant, le besoin de la voir sourire... Plus aucun doute, Bella était mon imprégnée ! Mais comment lui dire ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le chapitre 6 en espérant que ca vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6 : Une décision facile à prendre.**

PDV Bella

Seulement une semaine été passé mais Jake m'avait énormément manqué. Ainsi quand il m'avait appelé la veille, j'avais retrouvé un peu de la joie de vivre qui me manquait tant. Savoir que j'allais passer la journée avec lui m'enthousiasmer d'autant plus. Mon père avait été heureux de me voir souriante, il m'avait même dit que si je désirais rentrait plus tard, il m'y autorisé sans problème. C'est donc avec cette joie de vivre redécouverte que j'allais me coucher et avec la même joie que je me levais. Je pris tout mon temps pour déjeuner et me douchais mais les heures passait trop lentement. Je me mis donc devant mes devoirs. Quand je les eu fini, je partie voir a la fenêtre si Jacob était arrivé. J'attendis deux ou trois minutes et je le vis arriver dans sa voiture. Il sortie de celle-ci et la simple vu de son visage souriant me remplie de joie. J'enfilais ma veste, mes chaussures et je descendis les marches quatre à quatre. Je passais dans la cuisine embrasser mon père et sortie de la maison. Quand j'eus fini d'enfiler ma veste je fis mon plus grand sourire à Jacob qui avait l'air totalement ravi. Je m'avançais vers lui et il me prit dans ses bras. Son étreinte était pleine d'une tendresse nouvelle. Puis nous montâmes dans la voiture. Pendant le chemin, je lui racontais ma semaine et lui me raconta la sienne. Nous arrivâmes à la plage où les loups étaient déjà arrivés. Nous partîmes dans leur direction. Jacob s'excusa et alla parler à Sam tandis que moi je partis dire bonjour à la petite troupe. Puis Sam et Jacob revinrent, tout sourire. Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée à discuter de choses et d'autres puis vient le repas. Emily avait préparé un repas pour une cinquantaine de personnes, mais avec tout les loups qui nous entourés, les plats ne restèrent pas intacte bien longtemps. Une fois le délicieux repas terminé Jacob et moi allâmes nous balader sur la plage. Nous nous promenâmes sans bruit, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Pour une fois ce n'est pas vers les Cullen que mes pensées allèrent mais vers le beau loup brun/roux de mes rêves. Nous nous retrouvâmes une fois encore assis sur le tronc d'arbre où nous allions tout le temps. Jacob me regardait avec une grande tendresse que je n'avais jamais lue sur ses traits.

-Jacob? Puis-je savoir ce qui te rend si heureux ?

-J'espérait pouvoir attendre un peu avant de te l'apprendre mais je pense que le moment est venu.

-Pour quoi donc ?

- Bella, jure-moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de me répondre.

-Je te lui jure.

Au moment où j'avais prononcé cette phrase j'étais très inquiète. Qu'allait-il me dire de si important ?

Il prit mes mains glacées dans les siennes, bouillantes et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Bella, je sais que ce que je vais te dire va certainement te choquer mais...

Il serra mes mains un peu plus fort dans les siennes ce qui ne me rassura pas du tout.

-Je me suis imprégné de toi.

Alors là pour le coup j'étais vraiment choquer. J'ouvris la bouche, la refermais puis la rouvrit ce qui fit rire Jake.

-Bella ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, lui pris la main pour le relever et une fois que nous étions debout, je lui enserrais la taille de mes bras et l'embrassa avec une passion toute neuve. Il me rendit mon baisser et s'écarta quelque secondes.

-Doit-je comprendre que c'est réciproque ? Me demanda t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Humm...pas tout à fait.

Je caressais son visage, dessinait le contour de ses lèvres et l'embrassait fougueusement.

-Maintenant on peut dire qu'on est ensemble. Lui répondis-je

Il me fit son plus beau sourire et nous repartîmes en direction de la meute.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde voici le chapitre 7.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 7 : Un amour tout neuf.**

PDV Jacob

Quand nous étions repartis vers la meute, Bella et moi avions beaucoup parlaient des sentiments que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre. Elle était heureuse de retrouver l'amour qui lui avait tant manqué et moi j'étais heureux que la fille que j'aimais plus que tout m'aime en retour. Nous arrivâmes donc main dans la main devant la meute. Sam me fis un large sourire que je lui rendis tellement j'étais heureux. Nous nous rassîmes avec les autres et passâmes une bonne partie de l'après-midi à nous embrasser sous les regards moqueurs de certain. Bella m'avait emprunté mon portable pour appeler Charlie afin de lui dire qu'elle ne rentrait que vers minuit. Charlie lui accorda sans soucie. Donc, à la nuit tombante, la meute, Bella et moi partîmes chez Sam et Emily afin de "fêter" mon imprégnation. Une fois ce merveilleux repas achevé Bella est moi repartîmes nous promener le long de la plage. Puis nous nous arrêtâmes et nous embrassâmes pendant ce qui me parut une éternité.

-Bella, je t'aime tellement. Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté les sentiments que je te porte.

-Jake, moi aussi je t'aime et tu ne peux pas savoir la joie que je ressens d'être aimée à nouveau. De plus je suis sûr que toi tu ne partiras pas, tu ne me laisseras pas seule.

-Je te jure que jamais je ne te quitterais et que je ferrais de toi la plus heureuse des femmes.

Sur cette promesse nous nous embrassâmes de plus belle, puis vînt l'heure ou il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle. Nous décidâmes de ne rien dire à Charlie et Billy pour le moment. Nous continuerions de faire comme toutes les semaines. Nous nous verrons le week-end et la semaine j'essaierais de passer le voir de temps en temps ou simplement de l'appeler. Sur le chemin du retour, Bella s'assoupie et je pût revoir son visage paisible qu'elle ne montrait plus. Quand j'arrêtais la voiture, Bella se réveilla et me demanda :

-On est déjà arrivés ?

-Oui ma belle.

-Ah ...

Elle sortie de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle fût arrivé devant celle-là, je lui pris la main, l'attira vers moi et l'embrassa. Puis je lui dis :

-Bella, je passe te chercher demain vers 11 heures. Cela te convient-il ?

-Pas de soucie. A demain. Me répondit-elle d'une voix endormis.

Puis elle ouvra la porte en m'adressant un dernier signe de main. Je repris ma voiture et me redirigeait vers La Push afin d'aller patrouiller avec les autres. Une fois ma voiture rangé, je partis vers la forêt pour me transformer. A peine m'étais-je transformer que les pensées des autres loups m'envahirent. "Imprégné de Bella..." ; "Heureux..." ; "Jacob et Bella ...".

"Heu...Je suis la maintenant, je peut savoir pourquoi vous parlez de moi ?"

"Bah parce qu'on est heureux pour toi et surtout pour Bella !" Là ça ne pouvais être que Quill.

"Allez Quill, laisse Jacob tranquille" Pensa Sam.

"Merci Sam, bon les gars, quoi de neuf dans la forêt ?"

"Toujours rien..."Pensa Embry

"Ok, bah alors je rentre me coucher"

"C'est sur que ta journée a été très fatigante." Ricana Quill

"S'il te plaît épargne-nous tes commentaires."

"Ok Jacob, va te coucher." Me dit Sam.

"Merci. A demain tout le monde"

"A demain Jake." Me répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Je me retransformer et partie me coucher en attendant avec hâte le lendemain matin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre 8 avec une journée de retard ^^'.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 8 : Une journée pleine de bonheur.**

PDV Bella

Ainsi, je sortais avec Jake. Il allait me falloir quelque jour pour me faire à cette idée. Cela ne me déplaisait aucunement, j'étais même très heureuse d'avoir retrouvé l'amour. A peine deux jours avant il était simplement mon meilleur ami et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il est mon petit ami. Sur cette pensée, je sombrais dans le sommeille qui me tenait depuis plusieurs heures. Je me réveillais le lendemain matin en entendant la voiture de Jake arriver devant la maison. J'entendis mon père se lever pour aller lui ouvrir.

-Salut Jacob ! Qu'est ce que tu fais déjà la ? Lui demanda mon père.

-Je viens chercher Bella ! Répondis Jake.

-Heu... je crois qu'elle dort encore.

- Quel marmotte ! Ricana mon copain. Je peux monter?

-Oui va y mais si elle dort redescend s'il te plaît.

-Pas de soucie.

J'entendis à peine les pas de Jacob dans les escaliers mais je l'entendis pousser la porte de ma chambre. C'est à ce moment que je décidais d'ouvrir les yeux. Jake se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa.

-Salut mon cœur ! Me saluât-il

-Salut Jake ! Le saluais-je avec un grand sourire

Je m'accrochais a son cou et l'embrassait autant que je pût. Il me regarda avec de grand yeux ébahit.

-Dis donc tu es très affectueuse ce matin. Me dit-il en m'embrassant de plus belle.

-Vu que Charlie ne doit pas être mis au courant tout de suite, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête de s'embrasser sous son toit. Lui dis-je en partant vers la salle de bain.

Je me brossais rapidement les dents, pris ma douche, m'habillait et rejoignit Jake qui était devant la télé avec mon père.

-Alors Jake, on y va ? Lui demandais-je en passant par la cuisine prendre une pomme avant de partir.

J'allais embrasser mon père puis alla rejoindre Jacob qui était déjà dehors.

Nous prîmes la voiture pour aller jusqu'à la réserve. Une fois celle-ci arrêtée nous allâmes au garage. Là, Jacob me pris par la taille et m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Et ici, on a le droit de s'embrasser ou...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car j'étais entrain de l'embrasser pour répondre à sa question.

Quelque secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Quill qui, en nous voyant, ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

Jake me regarda en souriant, hausse les épaules et s'adressa à Quill.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire exactement ?

- Bah je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir entrain de vous embrasser. Hier j'aurais ouvert la même porte, je vous aurez trouvez assis l'un en face de l'autre entrain de discuter.

-Bah maintenant tu toqueras comme ca ton âme d'enfant ne sera plus choquer. Lui dit Jacob en se moquant franchement de lui.

-Bon je passais juste savoir si ca vous tenter une partie de foot sur la plage mais apparemment vous êtes trop occuper. Nous dit-il avec un franc sourire.

-Moi je veux bien, j'aimerais bien te voir courir après un ballon. Dis-je à Jacob avec un petit sourire charmeur.

-Ok ma belle, alors Quill on y va ?

Sur c'est parole, nous partîmes en directions de la plage où il y avait déjà Paul, Sam et Embry. Emily était assise sur le sable et en me voyant arriver, elle se leva en vint me serrer dans ses bras. Nous retournâmes nous asseoir pendant que les garçons commençaient à courir après le ballon.

-Alors qu'est ce que ca fait de sortir avec un loup garou ? Me demanda Emily

-Bah c'est mieux que de sortir avec un vampire puisque Jake n'est pas obliger de se contrôler quand il m'embrasse. Mais en même temps je ne suis avec lui que depuis hier.

En prononçant le mot "vampire" je sentis les larmes monter mais je ne voulais plus penser à Lui, j'avais un nouveaux petit copain qui m'avait juré de ne jamais me quitter. Il fallait que j'oublie Edward puisqu'il ne reviendrait pas. En pensant cela, je me rendis compte que je n'éprouvais pas le même mal. J'étais certes triste puisque c'était tout de même mon petit ami quand il m'avait quitté mais maintenant que Jacob était là pour moi, je sentais qu'Edward serais plus facile à oublier.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre 9. Je trouve que le titre ne convient pas parfaitement mais c'est ce que j'ai trouver de plus réaliste.**

**En attendant bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à poster des review.**

**Chapitre 9 : Des amis troubles fête**

PDV Jacob

Pendant que je jouais au foot avec les autres, j'admirais Bella qui discutait avec Emily. J'étais heureux que ce soit de Bella que je me suis imprégné. J'avais envie de la voir heureuse plus que tout. Ainsi quand le match fût terminer, je rejoignis ma Bella, la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa.

-Tu sais que tu es encore plus sexy quand tu cours après une balle ! Me chuchota-elle.

Elle me souriait du sourire que j'aimais tant mais qu'elle avait caché pendant trop longtemps.

-Tu sais que je t'aime ma belle ! Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire également.

Sur ce nous nous embrassâmes de plus belle.

-Ta vu, je t'avais bien dit qu'ils recommenceraient ! Dis Quill à Embry.

Je me retournais pour regarder les garçons qui n'avaient rien trouver de mieux que de nous observer, Bella et moi, entrain de nous embrasser.

-Si ça vous gêne tant, vous n'avez qu'à partir ! Leur dis-je

-Moi, personnellement, ça ne me gène pas! Dit Embry en rigolant.

-Bon Quill, Embry y'a des bon plats chaud qui vous attendent chez moi alors soit vous venez, soit je garde tous pour moi. Dis Sam en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Les garçons suivirent tout de suite Sam. Et Bella m'embrassa une fois que la petite troupe fût éloignée.

-Qu'est que tu veux faire maintenant que les troubles fêtes sont parties ? Me demanda Bella

- Que penses-tu d'une petite balade sur la plage et qu'ensuite on aille manger une pizza au garage?

Nous partîmes donc nous promener sur la plage, main dans la main. Au bout de quelque heure, nous allâmes chercher une pizza et partîmes vers mon garage.

-Tu pense qu'il va falloir qu'on le cache longtemps à nos pères ? Me demanda Bella.

-Je pensais attendre jusqu'au week-end prochain.

-Oui, je pense que c'est bien. Me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

Nous discutâmes de plein de choses mais principalement de notre relation. A peine 3 jours avant, nous étions simplement deux très bons amis et du jour au lendemain nous devenons deux âmes sœurs.

-Jake ?

-Oui ?

-Tu va me manquer toutes la semaine. Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas possible que tu passe au lycée un soir ou que tu passe simplement chez Charlie ?

-J'essaierais de faire au mieux car toi aussi tu va énormément me manquer.

Nous décidâmes de rentrer au chaud dans la maison car Bella était frigorifier et mon père était partie à la pêche. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé devant la télé et Bella vînt se blottir contre moi. Bella s'endormis rapidement pendant que je regardais un match de base-ball. Je dût me décider à la réveiller quelque heures plus tard car il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle. Nous prîmes ma voiture et une fois arrivés chez Charlie, je décidais de rentrer pour le saluer. Bella alla embrasser son père et partis dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Une fois que j'eus salué son père, je passais par la cuisine pour dire au revoir à Bella de manières amicale afin que son père ne se doute de rien puis je repartis dans la voiture pour rentrer à la Push.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Une réaction inattendue.**

PDV Bella

J'avais vraiment passé une excellente journée avec Jake et j'été triste quand nous dûmes nous quittés. Une fois qu'il fût partie, j'ouvris le placard pour sortir un paquet de pâtes.

-Papa, ça te convient des pâtes pour ce soir ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ? Alors comment était ta journée ?

-C'était vraiment super. Les garçons ont été joués au foot sur la plage et moi j'ai discutée avec Emily.

-Je suis content que tu recommence à sortir avec tes amis.

-Oui, je dois avouer que ça me fait beaucoup de bien. Au faite la semaine prochaine, je pense que Jake et moi on passera le week-end a la maison.

-Comme tu veux.

Une fois les pâtes cuites, nous nous assîmes et nous mangeâmes sans bruit. Quand le repas fût terminé, je fis la vaisselle puis monta me coucher. Avant de dormir je repensais à la journée que je venais de passer. Effectivement, elle avait été très agréable.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais légèrement triste car je retournais au lycée, mais surtout parce que je ne verrais pas Jacob. Je descendis à la cuisine et pris mon petit déjeuner avant de partir au lycée. La matinée passa trop lentement à mon goût et je savais que toute la semaine serait ainsi. A l'heure du déjeuner je partis manger avec Angela, Ben, Jessica et Mike. Ils furent tous les quatre très heureux de me voir avec le sourire.

-Que nous vaut ce beau sourire ? Me demanda Jessica.

-Un super week-end. Lui dis-je en souriant de plus belle au souvenir de week-end merveilleux que je venais de passer.

-Avoue, qui est l'heureux élu ? Me questionna Angela.

-Personne, pourquoi y aurait-il un heureux élu ? Lui répondis-je tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle se rendrait vite compte que je mentais.

-Vu le sourire que tu as après prés de deux moi de dépression, c'est obliger que tu sortes avec quelqu'un. Mais si tu nous dis que non alors on te croit. Me répondirent les filles en se regardant malicieusement.

Nous ne reparlâmes plus de ce sujet et nous mangeâmes en discutant de choses et d'autre.

Le cours que j'avais juste après le repas était mon cours de biologie. C'était le cours où, en général, je déprimais le plus puisque mon voisin de paillasse - et soit dit en passant ex petit ami- n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de me laisser tomber. Mais aujourd'hui le cours ce passe merveilleusement bien. Une fois les cours fini, je rentrais chez moi, fis mes devoirs, prépara le repas et alla me coucher.

Toute la semaine ce passe à peu prés de cette façon jusqu'au vendredi soir.

Tandis que je sortais de cours avec Ben et Angela, j'eus la merveilleuse surprise de voir Jake adosser à ma voiture.

-J'avais bien dit qu'il y avait un heureux élu. Rigola Angela.

-Bon. Ok, t'avais raison. Lui répondis-je en rigolant.

-Bon week-end alors. Me dit Ben.

Je leur dis rapidement au revoir puis partis en direction de Jake et, une fois à sa hauteur, lui sautai dans les bras.

-Coucou ma belle. Tu sais que tu ma manquer ? Me dis Jacob en me serrant contre lui.

-Toi aussi tu ma manquer mon amour. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Mon amour ? Me dit-il avec de grands yeux pleins de bonheur.

-Tu me donne toujours des petits surnoms affectueux alors j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je t'en trouve un aussi. Lui répondis-je en repartant sur ses lèvres chaudes.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelque minute puis il décida de prendre le volant de ma vieille voiture. Pendant tout le trajet, nous avions cherché comment annoncer à mon père le fait que nous sortions ensembles. Nous étions tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait lui annoncer directement, sans faire de détour. Ainsi ce serait plus simple.

Une fois à la maison, je décidais de préparer un plat un peu plus recherché que tous les autres soirs de la semaine car j'avais du temps avant que mon père ne revienne. Je me mis donc à la préparation de lasagne. Pendant que j'étais entrain de faire le repas, Jake n'arrêtait pas de m'embrasser ou de me faire des câlins ce qui me retarda légèrement. Puis une fois que le plat de lasagne fût au four, je rejoignis Jake sur le canapé et lui demanda :

-Tu veux manger avec nous ce soir ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai envie de voir la tête de ton père quand tu lui annonceras. S'esclaffât-il.

Je lui mis une petite claque sur le bras et nous rîmes de plus belle.

Quand mon père arriva, j'étais retourné à la cuisine, avait mis la table et sortis le plat du four.

-Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Ca sent vraiment bon.

-Merci papa. Au faite ça ne te dérange pas que Jake mange avec nous ce soir ?

-Heu...non y'a pas de soucie.

Sur ce nous passâmes à tables et mangeâmes tranquillement.

Au moment que je pensais le plus appropriée je pris une grande inspiration et regarda mon père dans les yeux.

-Humm... Papa. Jake et moi...

-Oui ? Me dit-il avec un air méfiant tandis que Jake étais mort de rire.

-On... sort ensemble.

Mon père nous regarda Jake, puis moi, puis encore Jake.

- Oui, je m'en doutais ! Me dit-il avec un grand sourire

Jake rigola encore plus. Je lui donnai un coup de pied sous la table avec un regard réprobateur.

-Donc ça ne t'étonne pas ? Lui dis-je d'un air incrédule.

-Non, pas le moins du monde, tu souris constamment depuis une semaine et tu es tout le temps dans tes pensées. Alors grâce a tout ces signes j'en ai déduit que tu étais amoureuse. Et comme le seul garçon que tu fréquente vraiment en ce moment c'est Jake, je n'ai pas eu as cherché bien loin.

-Dis donc Bella, les secrets et toi vous n'êtes pas amis apparemment. Dis Jake en me souriant

-Mais ca à été prouver depuis longtemps. Lui répondis mon père en riant.

-Ok, bah si c'est come ça je m'en vais ! Leur dis-je en leur tirant la langue et en faisant semblant de partir.

Une fois le repas terminer, je débarrassais tranquillement tandis que mon père et Jake discutais dans le salon. Je passais devant la porte et écoutais rapidement ce qu'ils disaient.

-C'est vraiment bien qu'elle est retrouver de l'amour et de la joie auprès de toi, j'ai toujours pensé que vous finiriez ensemble.

-Oui je pense que ça lui fait du bien de passer à autre choses et puis je l'aime plus que tout, je ne veux que son bonheur.

Ils continuèrent à parler de moi et je repartis à ma vaisselle.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Jake vînt m'aider et me demanda tout en m'embrassant :

-Ca te tente que demain on passe la journée à la plage rien que toi et moi ?

-Oui, avec plaisir. Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Quand nous eûmes fini la vaisselle, mon père congédia gentiment Jake.

Je le raccompagnais à la porte et nous nous embrassâmes pendant quelques minutes.

-Je viens te chercher demain vers 11 heures si ça te convient.

-Tant que c'est avec toi, tout me va.

Sur ces paroles, Jacob parti et moi je rentrais bien au chaud dans la maison.

Au moment où je commençais à monter les marches, mon père m'appela.

-Je suis heureux pour toi Bella, je pense que Jake vaut bien mieux que ce Cullen sans cœur.

-Oui, tu as raison. Bon je peux aller me coucher où tu veux encore me parler de quelque choses ?

-Non, vas-y, je ne te retiens pas plus. Me dit-il avec un sourire affectueux.

Je partis donc me coucher en attendant impatiemment le lendemain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà le chapitre 11. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à smilepika pour la correction.**

**Chapitre 11 : Un samedi sur la plage.**

PDV Jacob

J'étais plutôt content que le père de Bella ait si bien réagi, je savais que mon père n'allait pas être étonné si je lui disais que c'était l'imprégnation. J'étais allongé sur mon lit et je pensais à Bella qui me manquait déjà trop alors que je l'avais quitté à peine une heure auparavant. Je m'endormis tranquillement et je me réveillais le lendemain matin à 10h45 alors que je devais aller chercher Bella à 11 heures. Je décidais d'y aller et de me doucher ensuite. Je sautais donc dans ma voiture et partis en direction de chez Bella. Je vis qu'elle était dans la cuisine, elle discutait avec son père. Je sortis donc de la voiture et alla toquer à la porte. Ce fut Bella qui vînt m'ouvrir et elle me sauta au cou et m'embrassa.

-Dis donc t'en as mis du temps à arriver ! Me dit-elle en souriant.

-Salut Jake. Me dit Charlie.

-Bella, tu me laisses rentrer s'il te plaît ou je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses passer. Lui chuchotais-je en rigolant.

Elle me laissa donc passer et je pus aller dire bonjour à son père.

-Bon, je te laisse ma fille aujourd'hui, mais tu fais attention à elle. Me dit-il en rigolant à moitié.

-Oui pas de souci, je te la ramène pour minuit au plus tard.

-Bon Jake, déjà que tu devais passer me chercher à 11 heures et tu es arrivé à 11 heures 15 alors dépêches toi s'il te plaît. Me dit Bella avec un petit sourire.

-D'accord, j'arrive. Au revoir Charlie.

-Au revoir les enfants.

Une fois la porte de la maison fermée, j'embrassai Bella.

-Comme je me suis levé en retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre ma douche. Ca te dérange si on repasse par chez moi pour que je puisse la prendre ?

-Non, c'est très bien comme ça on pourra annoncer la nouvelle à ton père.

Sur ce nous montâmes dans la voiture.

Quand nous arrivâmes chez moi, mon père vînt saluer Bella tandis que je partais sous la douche.

Quand je sortis de celle-ci, mon père et Bella étaient en train de discuter. Je m'arrêtais quelques minutes pour la regarder. Elle était vraiment parfaite. Quand elle vit que je la regardais, elle me sourit. Puis j'allai m'asseoir à côté d'elle tout en gardant une distance amicale.

-Papa, pour faire court, je me suis imprégné de Bella.

-Oui, je le savais déjà.

-Comment ?

-Je l'ai vu sur ton visage, quand tu regardes Bella, tu ne la regardes plus comme avant, quand vous étiez simplement amis. Et puis Bella c'est pareil, elle te regarde avec beaucoup de tendresse.

-Et c'est moi qui ne sais pas garder de secret ? Me dit Bella en souriant.

-Bon allez y, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

-Merci papa.

-Au revoir Billy.

Nous partîmes donc en direction de la plage où une petite surprise attendait Bella.

-Surprise mon cœur ! Lui dis-je en lui montrant le pique-nique que nous avait préparée Emily.

-Ca à l'air délicieux ! Et bien sûr c'est toi qui à tous préparé mon chéri. Dit-elle en se moquant ouvertement de moi.

-Bah si tu veux m'appeler Emily alors surtout ne te gène pas mais sinon, non ce n'est pas moi.

-Alors il faudra que nous allions la remercier. Dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement tout ce qu'Emily nous avait préparée, puis nous partîmes nous promener sur la plage.

A la nuit tomber, nous partîmes chez Sam et Emily afin de remercier cette dernière mais également parce qu'il fallait que j'aille patrouiller avec Sam, Paul et Embry.

Je laissais donc Bella en compagnie d'Emily et je partis patrouiller avec les autres. Comme tous les autres soirs, nous ne trouvâmes rien de suspect. Nous repartîmes donc vers chez Emily où nous trouvâmes les filles en train de faire à manger. Je partis dans la cuisine et pris Bella dans mes bras.

-Coucou mon chéri, tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

-Et toi alors ? Tu crois que tu ne m'as pas manqué ? Lui demandais-je en embrassant tendrement ses lèvres.

-Je confirme, tu lui as beaucoup manqué ! Dis Paul.

Nous nous embrassâmes pendant de longues minutes puis quand le repas fût prêt, nous mangeâmes tous ensemble les bons plats préparés par Bella et Emily.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous remerciâmes Emily et Sam pour leur hospitalité et nous partîmes en direction de chez moi.

-Jake, tu te rappelles le soir où tu es venu me voir pour que je comprenne que tu étais devenu un loup-garou ?

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

-Tu penses que cette nuit tu pourrais remonter de la même façon ?

-Bien sûr ma princesse, tout est possible pour toi. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant

Sur ces paroles, nous prîmes ma voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers chez Bella.

* * *

><p>Allez si vous voulez une suite, quelque reviews sont les bienvenus. Merci<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre 12. Merci à **smilepika pour la correction.****

****Bonne lecture.****

**Chapitre 12 : Une nuit merveilleuse.**

PDV Bella

Quand nous fûmes arrivés chez moi, il était 23h30 et mon père m'attendait dans la cuisine.

-Jake tu pourrais rester en bas le temps que j'aille parler à mon père et tu pourras monter dès que j'ouvrirais ma fenêtre ?

-Je pensais aller saluer ton père si ça ne te pose pas de problèmes.

-Non, viens alors.

Nous partîmes donc main dans la main vers la maison. Une fois que nous fûmes rentrés, nous allâmes dans la cuisine.

-Salut les jeunes ! Nous salua mon père.

-Salut papa.

-Salut Charlie. Comme tu peux le voir, je te ramène ta fille en un seul morceau.

-J'espère bien. Dit mon père d'un ton très sérieux.

Une fois que Jacob eut salué mon père, il m'embrassa et sortit de la maison. Je décidais donc de le suivre, comme s'il allait réellement partir.

-Bella ? Comment comptes-tu que je fasse avec la voiture si ton père se réveille avant nous ?

-C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Tu peux peut-être aller la garer un peu plus loin et demain matin, tu n'auras qu'à retourner à l'endroit où tu l'as laissé. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-C'est une très bonne idée.

Sur ce nous nous embrassâmes puis je rentrais dans la maison tandis que Jacob reprenait sa voiture.

Une fois que je fus dans la maison, je passai par la cuisine pour dire au revoir à mon père puis, je montai dans ma chambre, ouvris la fenêtre et partis sous la douche.

J'y restais près d'une demi-heure. Puis j'enfilai mon pyjama constitué d'un tee-shirt trop grand et d'un jogging.

Je sortis enfin de la salle de bain et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Jacob était assis prés de la fenêtre et regardais à l'extérieur. Je venais à peine de passer le pas de la porte qu'il était déjà debout. Il avança vers moi et m'enlaça tendrement. Nous nous embrassâmes intensément pendant de longues minutes. Je me retrouvais littéralement accrochée à Jacob. Mes bras étaient enlacés autour de son cou et mes jambes étaient accrochées autour de sa taille. Nous finîmes par rompre nos baisers car nous devions reprendre notre respiration. J'étais toujours accrochée à Jacob quand il alla me déposer sur le lit. Il m'embrassa de plus belle remontant ses mains le long de mes hanches. Je resserrais mes bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de moi. Il commença à retirer son tee-shirt et je dus mettre fin à notre étreinte, car je ne voulais pas aller plus loin pour le moment.

-Jacob, s'il te plaît arrête !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je... je ne suis pas prête.

-Oh désolé Bella. Me dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front et en s'allongeant à coté de moi tandis que je mettais ma tête contre son épaule.

C'est ainsi que nous nous endormîmes.

Le lendemain matin, nous nous réveillâmes vers 10h et nous entendîmes que mon père était déjà levé.

Je partis donc prendre ma douche pendant que Jake repartit prendre sa voiture.

Au bout de 10 minutes, je descendis et alla prendre mon petit déjeuner tout en attendant Jacob.

Quand celui-ci arriva, nous nous embrassâmes comme ci nous nous étions réellement quitter la veille. Ce fût la toux simulée de mon père qui nous ramena à la réalité.

-Bonjour Jacob. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien. Ca ne te dérange pas que je te reprenne ta fille aujourd'hui ?

-Non, aucun souci mais Bella essaye de rentrer plus tôt ce soir s'il te plait.

-Oui papa. Lui dis-je.

Je repartis à la cuisine prendre deux pommes et saluer mon père.

Nous sortîmes de la maison pour prendre la voiture de Jake en direction de la Push. Une fois arrivés là bas nous allâmes dans le garage de Jacob car il devait réparer sa moto. Nous passâmes la journée dans le garage car - pour me venger du vendredi soir où il m'avait retardé dans la préparation de mes lasagnes - je l'embrassais à chaque fois qu'il me demandait de lui donner telle ou telle chose.

Quand le soleil fût bas dans le ciel et surtout quand Jake eu fini de réparer sa moto, nous partîmes dans balader dans la forêt.

-Jacob je suis désolé pour hier soir.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais tu en avais réellement envie non ?

-Oui, un peu mais si tu n'es pas prête, ce n'est pas grave, je peux attendre.

-Merci Jacob, tu es vraiment un amour !

-Hé oui, juste pour toi ma belle.

Sur ces paroles, nous retournâmes à la voiture et Jacob me raccompagna chez moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous voulez une suite ? J'aimerais des review ! Alors à vous de faire le nécessaire pour avoir une suite ;)<strong>

**Merci d'avance.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Tout d'abord un grand et gros merci à christou57 et fifidomi pour les review.**

**Ensuite un merci également à smilepika pour la corection.**

**Et enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 13 : Une soirée parfaite.**

PDV Jacob

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Bella et moi étions ensemble. Je passais la chercher tout les vendredis soir au lycée, nous passions le week-end ensemble et je dormais chez elle le samedi soir sans que son père ne le sache. Mais pour ce vendredi, j'avais décidé de négocier avec son père pour qu'elle puisse venir passer la nuit chez moi. Mon père n'étant pas à la maison, il ne me restait plus qu'à avoir l'accord de Charlie. J'avais passé près d'une heure au téléphone avec lui pour qu'il se décide à dire oui. J'étais donc adosser à sa voiture en attendant qu'elle sorte de cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je la vis sortir du lycée avec deux de ses amies que je voyais souvent. Quand elle me vit, elle me fit un grand sourire, salua ses amies et vînt me sauter dans les bras.

-Coucou mon chéri, tu m'as beaucoup manqué cette semaine. Me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

-Toi aussi tu m'as énormément manqué. Lui répondis-je en lui rendant tous ses baisers.

Je me dirigeai vers le volant de sa voiture et décida de ne pas lui dire tout de suite la nouvelle. Je ne lui annonçai qu'une fois que nous fûmes dans sa chambre.

- Bella, que dirais tu si je te disais que ton père à accepté que tu viennes dormir chez moi ce soir ?

Je la vis passer la tête par la porte de la salle de bain, elle me regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors je ne dirais rien mais je te ferais plutôt ça. Me dit-elle en venant me prendre par la main et de m'embrasser.

-Ca me suffit largement. Dis-je en rigolant.

Une fois que je lui eus annoncé la nouvelle, elle prit son sac et mis quelques affaires dedans. Le temps qu'elle le finisse, son père étais rentré. Elle descendit en vitesse et je l'entendis le remercier.

-Merci beaucoup papa.

-De rien Bella, je suis heureux que ça te fasse plaisir.

-Tu sauras te débrouiller seul pour te faire à manger ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais chez Sue Clearwater avec Billy pour lui tenir un peu compagnie parce que depuis la mort de son mari, elle ne fréquente plus beaucoup de monde.

-J'imagine. Merci encore papa.

Je l'entendis remonter et elle vînt dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac. Puis elle vînt vers moi et m'embrassa.

-On y va Jake ?

-Avec plaisir mademoiselle.

Nous descendîmes saluer son père puis nous prîmes la voiture jusqu'à La Push.

Une fois arrivé à la réserve, nous allâmes directement chez moi où j'avais essayé de préparer le repas avec les conseils d'Emily. Elle-même avait goûté et m'avais dit que ce n'étais pas trop mal. J'avais préparé des lasagnes au saumon et un fondant au chocolat. J'avais passé toute l'après-midi à essayer de faire la cuisine en espérant que ça vaudrait le coup. Nous rentrâmes donc chez moi et une fois la porte ouverte, nous fûmes envahis par une odeur de chocolat.

-Jake, ça sent super bon, c'est toi qui as fait ça ?

-Oui, avec les conseils d'Emily, mais c'est moi qui est tout préparé.

Elle alla déposer ses affaires dans ma chambre et vînt ensuite me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Je lui servi les lasagnes qu'elle mangea tout de suite.

-Jacob, c'est super bon ! Merci d'avoir fait tous ces efforts pour moi.

-De rien ma belle, mais ce n'est pas fini.

Sur ce, je lui servi une part du fondant au chocolat que nous dégustâmes en même temps.

-C'était un vrai régal mon chéri. Me dit-elle. Je peux te prendre ta douche ?

-Oui vas-y.

Je profitais qu'elle soit sous la douche pour débarrasser la table, faire la vaisselle et choisir un dvd.

Quand Bella sortit de la douche, j'avais choisi un film prêté par Paul : Destination final.

-Bella, ca te va si on regarde Destination final ?

-Tout m'ira tant que c'est avec toi. Me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

Nous étions assis sur le canapé quand tout à coup je sentis un frisson me parcourir : c'était Bella qui venait de poser sa main glacée sur mon bras. Je me tournai vers elle et me plongea dans son regard. Je compris immédiatement ses intentions. Ma respiration s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que Bella se rapprochait de moi. Elle finit par venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je lui enserrais la taille pour l'amener plus proche de moi tandis qu'elle m'embrassait langoureusement. Je descendis doucement mes mains le long de ses hanches pendant qu'elle déboutonnait ma chemise. Je l'allongeai sur le canapé en lui retirant son tee-shirt. Elle entoura ma nuque de ses bras afin de m'attirer vers elle. J'étais brulant de désir, j'étais prêt à m'abandonner corps et âme contre elle. Je savais que j'allais passer une des plus merveilleuse nuit de ma vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous voulez une suite ? J'aimerais des review ! Alors à vous de faire le nécessaire pour avoir une suite ;)<strong>

**Merci d'avance.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut tous le monde.**

**Merci à fifidomi pour sa review et à smilepika pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 14 : Un retour surprise.**

PDV Bella

En me réveillant, le lendemain matin de cette nuit inoubliable, je vis que Jacob dormais toujours. Je décidai donc d'aller lui préparer un petit déjeuner pour le remercier. Je pris un plateau et y déposa le reste du gâteau au chocolat de le veille, du café et du jus d'orange. Une fois que tout fus prêt, je l'emmenai dans le salon où Jacob venait de se réveillait.

-Salut mon cœur, comment va tu ? me demanda-il en m'attirant vers lui.

-Je vais parfaitement bien grâce à toi. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Alors je peux supposer que tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme c'étais parfait. Je peux te reprendre ta douche ?

-Vas-y mais ...

-Mais ?

- Tu es sur qu'une douche à deux ne serait pas mieux ? Me dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

-Hm... C'est vrai que ce serait plus intéressant mais je me demande qui voudrait m'accompagner ?

- Que penses-tu de ton charmant petit ami pour qui tu viens de préparer le petit déjeuner ?

-Charmant ? Surtout ne te lances pas des fleurs. Et puis d'abord c'est à moi de te faire ce genre de compliment.

A peine avais-je prononcé c'est quelques paroles, que je l'embrassais tendrement en lui glissant à l'oreille "Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, tu es charmant, ultra sexy et vraiment très douer au lit. Tu es juste parfait et j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir."

Puis je me redressais et lui pris la main pour qu'il me suive à la salle de bain.

Nous prîmes donc notre douche ensemble puis notre petit déjeuner. Quand Billy rentra, nous étions entrain de faire la vaisselle.

-Salut les jeunes ! Nous salua Billy.

-Salut papa !

-Salut Billy !

-Alors vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

Jacob me regarda en essayant de me faire comprendre que nous ne dirions rien au sujet de la nuit que nous avions passé. Je lui répondis par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

-C'était vraiment bien, et Jacob avait fait des lasagnes délicieuses. Lui répondis-je.

-Jacob a cuisiné ? Mais dit moi Bella il va neiger ?

-Peut-être bien !

-Heu je ne veux pas dire mais je suis encore là. Si vous voulez parler de moi attendez que je sorte de la pièce. Nous dit Jacob d'un air faussement énervé.

-Allez mon chérie, c'est bon. Tu sais que c'était vraiment très bon. Lui dis-je en lui déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

-Bon allez les enfants, allez prendre l'air. Il y a du soleil aujourd'hui.

Sur cette recommandations, nous partîmes vers chez Sam et Emily car Jacob devait patrouiller.

Je retrouvais donc avec joie Emily tandis que nos deux petits amis partaient dans les bois sous leur forme lupine.

-Alors comment as-tu trouvé le repas d'hier soir ? Me demanda Emily.

-C'était un vrai régal. J'étais étonné que Jacob cuisine aussi bien.

Nous décidâmes d'aller préparer un grand nombre de brioche pour les garçons quand ils reviendraient de leur patrouille.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, nos loups respectifs furent de retour ainsi que Paul, Quil, Embry et Jared.

A peine avaient ils passaient le pas de la porte que quelques blagues de Quil et Embry me parvinrent sur la nuit que je venais de passer.

-Alors Bella il parait que tu as passé une très bonne nuit. Rigoler Quil.

-Le canapé était confortable au moins ? Me demanda Embry en se moquant gentiment de moi.

Je sentis que mes joues commençaient à rougir. Jacob vint vers moi en me disant de ne pas les écouter. Dès qu'il fût prés de moi, je me blottis dans ses bras.

-Comment as-tu fait pour tenir une heure et demie avec les blagues de ces deux là ? Lui demandais-je très intéresser par la réponse.

-Bah c'est une question d'habitude rien de plus.

En à peine un quart d'heure, toutes les brioches qu'Emily et moi avions fait furent manger.

Les loups décidèrent ensuite de partir faire un foot sur la plage. Je décidai d'essayer de jouer avec eux et Emily me suivit dans mon initiative.

Nous formâmes donc deux équipes. La première composée de Quil, Embry, Paul et Jared et la seconde de Jacob, Sam, Emily et moi.

Nous jouâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. Quand arriva 15h30, Jacob et moi décidâmes de rentrer chez Charlie.

Nous prîmes donc ma voiture et, rentrâmes chez moi.

-Salut papa ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi Bella ?

-Moi aussi. Ca ne te gène pas que Jake reste à la maison pour l'après-midi ?

-Non pas de soucie.

Jacob monta donc dans ma chambre tandis que je partais dans la cuisine pour lancer une machine.

Au moment de remonter, mon père m'appela.

-Bella, vient voir s'il te plaît.

-Oui ?

-Tu comptes encore passer beaucoup de nuit avec Jacob avant de heu... coucher avec lui ?

-Humm... Pourquoi cette discussion maintenant ?

-Hé bien parce que ca fait trois mois que vous êtes ensemble et vu que tu viens de passer la nuit chez lui et que c'est les vacances, je me doute que cela va se produire.

-Oui d'ailleurs, cela ne te dérange pas s'il vient dormir ici ce soir ?

-Non mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne veux même pas savoir la réponse.

-Effectivement, tu n'as pas tort mais s'il te plaît à ce moment là, fait attention à toi.

-Oui papa.

Quand cette discussion fût terminée, j'appelais Jacob pour lui dire que c'étais bon pour cette nuit. N'ayant pas de réponse je décidais de monter voir et qu'elle ne fût pas ma surprise quand je découvris Jacob devant ma chambre entrain de dévisager... Alice ?

* * *

><p><strong>Vous voulez une suite ? J'aimerais des review ! Alors à vous de faire le nécessaire pour avoir une suite ;)<strong>

**Merci d'avance.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut tous le monde.**

**Merci à Galswinthe, Sylberia, fifidomi et christou57 pour vos review.**

**Merci à smilepika pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 15 : Une nouvelle déroutante.**

PDV Alice

J'étais dans l'avion pour retourner à Forks car quelques jours avant j'avais eu une vision de Victoria. J'avais vraiment hâte de retrouver Bella malgré les circonstances. Je savais qu'elle m'avait envoyé beaucoup de mails, mais je ne les avais pas lus car j'aurais été trop tenté de lui répondre et je n'en avais pas le droit. Pour son bien. Jasper avait tenu à m'accompagner car il n'aimait pas quand je voyageais seule. Nous arrivâmes donc à Forks et allâmes directement chez Bella. Je ne vis pas sa voiture mais je remarquai que sa fenêtre était ouverte. Je décidai donc d'attendre son retour dans sa chambre tandis que Jasper repartait dans notre ancienne maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et Bella salua son père. J'entendis ensuite des pas dans les escaliers, je m'attendais donc à voir Bella ouvrir la porte mais ce fût Jacob. Puis j'entendis Bella l'appeler.

-Jacob ?

Comme Jacob ne lui répondis pas, je l'entendis monter les escaliers, puis je vis son air étonné en me voyant assise sur sa chaise de bureau.

-Alice ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer mais d'abord vient que je te fasse un gros câlin. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Elle passa à côté de Jacob qui était toujours bloqué devant la porte et me pris dans ses bras.

-Alice je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir.

Elle desserra notre étreinte et retourna auprès de Jacob. Je l'entendis lui dire :

-Jacob ? Mon cœur ? Réagit. Elle ne va pas te manger.

Puis je vis que Jacob réagit aux paroles tendres de Bella. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Bella en l'attirant avec lui.

-Alors Alice, que voulais-tu me dire ?

-J'ai eu une vision il y a quelques jours. C'était Victoria et d'autres vampires que je n'avais jamais vu, ici à Forks, je ne sais pas trop quand ça se passera, ni où mais je tenais à te prévenir.

-C'est vrai qu'on a senti une odeur bizarre dans la forêt ce matin mais on ne savait pas trop l'identifier. Me dit Jacob.

-Merci d'être venue nous avertir Alice, mais tu vas encore rester quelques jours à Forks ou tu repars directement ? Me demanda Bella.

-En faite je ne suis pas venue toute seule, il y a Jasper qui est retourné dans à la maison et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir ce soir ou demain soir pour qu'on ce fasse une soirée entre fille.

-Pas ce soir mais demain ce serait avec plaisir. Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu pourrais appeler demain matin pour que je te le confirme ?

-Oui bien sûr pas de souci.

PDV Bella

Quand je vis Alice assise sur ma chaise de bureau, je ressentis une grande joie m'envahir.

-Alice? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai quelque de très important à t'annoncer mais d'abord vient que je te fasse un gros câlin. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Je ne réfléchis même pas, passai à coté de Jake qui était planté devant la porte et pris Alice dans mes bras.

Puis comme je vis que Jacob ne bougeait toujours pas, je desserrai notre étreinte et retournai auprès de lui. Dés qu'il réagit, il s'allongea sur mon lit en m'attirant avec lui. Quand je me blottis dans ses bras chauds, je vis une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux d'Alice. Elle n'avait donc pas lu mes mails. Elle nous annonça ensuite sa vision ce qui eu pour effet de faire ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs dont je ne me souvenais même plus. Je sentis Jacob se raidir à coté de moi et comme je ne réagissais pas il prit la parole en disant à Alice qu'ils avaient senti une odeur bizarre. Je me ressaisis enfin et remerciai Alice d'être venu, puis elle me proposa d'aller passer une soirée chez eux. J'avais du mal à imaginer une longue soirée loin de Jake mais j'étais vraiment très heureuse de revoir Alice. Je décidais donc d'accepter tout en lui demandant de rappeler le lendemain matin pour que je lui confirme mais également pour que j'ai le temps de réfléchir. Elle vînt donc me faire un câlin et repartit en sautant par la fenêtre.

PDV Jacob

Quand Alice fût parti, je pris Bella dans mes bras et commença à l'embrasser mais elle ne réagit pas.

-Bella, ma puce, tu va bien ?

-Non pas tellement !

-Dit moi tout.

-Le fait que Victoria soit de retour m'inquiète énormément, j'ai peur.

-Et pourquoi aurais-tu peur alors que tu as six loups pour te servir ?

-J'ai peur parce qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres vampires, elle est plus rapide, plus agile. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse de mal.

-On a déjà réussi à en tuer un alors pourquoi pas elle ?

-Parce que sans l'aide d'un ou de deux des Cullen vous n'y arriverais pas. Je suis désolé d'être si négative mais elle a réussi à échapper aux Cullen alors elle n'hésitera pas à vous tuer si elle ce retrouve en face de vous.

-Bella, arrête de penser à ca s'il te plaît. Demain je t'accompagnerais chez les Cullen si tu leur en demande l'autorisation, et j'en parlerais avec eux.

-Mais ils ne sont que deux et...

Je ne la laissais pas finir et l'embrassa car je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète même si moi j'étais également inquiet. Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à nous embrasser afin de chasser nos peurs pour un peu de répit.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous voulez une suite ? J'aimerais des review ! Alors à vous de faire le nécessaire pour avoir une suite ;)<strong>

**Merci d'avance.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Merci à Galswinthe et à Elodie Cullen pour vos review.**

**Merci à **smilepika pour la correction.****

****Twilight 4 est sortie hier en dvd. Il est déjà dans mon lecteur dvd entrain de tourner. ^^ J'aime !****

****Bonne lecture !****

**Chapitre 16 : Une nouvelle transformation.**

PDV Bella

J'étais assoupie contre Jacob mais je ne dormais pas, je ne pouvais pas dormir. Rien que le fait de penser que Victoria était de retour me donnais la chair de poule. Jacob, lui, dormait profondément. Je décidais donc de me lever sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. Je descendis à la cuisine et regardai l'heure. Il était 5h du matin. Je tournais en rond dans la cuisine ne sachant que faire, je ne pouvais pas faire la cuisine, cela aurait fait trop de bruit et je ne voulais pas réveiller les garçons qui dormaient à l'étage. Je décidais donc d'aller m'asseoir sur le canapé pour repenser à tout ce qu'Alice m'avait annoncé. Déjà victoria qui était de retour, les loups ne pouvaient pas ce battre seuls contre elle, elle était trop forte. J'espérais que les Cullen pourraient les aider mais il n'y avait que Jasper et Alice. Je ne voulais pas les mettre en danger eux aussi. Puis je me souvins que Jacob avait proposé de m'accompagner chez eux mais ils ne pouvaient pas venir sans leur accord sans rompre le traité. Je décidais donc d'appeler Alice pour avoir son accord.

Je composais son numéro, attendis quelques instants puis entendis sa voix.

-Bella ? Mais tu es au courant qu'il est 5h du matin ?

-Oui j'avais remarqué mais je ne peux pas dormir alors j'ai décidé de t'appeler tout d'abord parce que j'ai une faveur à te demander et ensuite parce que j'avais envie de discuter avec toi depuis tout ce temps.

-Si ta faveur c'est d'aller faire du shopping, il n'y a aucun souci.

-Non c'est ... plus compliquer. J'aimerais que tu accordes le droit à Jacob de venir sur votre territoire.

-Ha heu effectivement c'est plus compliqué mais je pense que s'il le demande c'est qu'il y a une raison.

-Oui apparemment il veut vous parlez.

-Dans ce cas pas de souci. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui ce passe avec lui ?

-Heu c'est-à-dire que ca aussi c'est compliquer.

-Vas-y j'ai tout mon temps.

-Et bien quelques mois après que vous soyez partis, Jacob à muté pour la première fois.

-Muté ?

-Oui en loup-garou. Mais tu ne la pas vu ?

-Non, mais c'est vrai qu'à de nombreux moments et surtout depuis 3 mois, je ne te voyais plus bien, tu étais toute floue. Ca doit être de leur faute.

-S'il te plaît Alice, ne les accuse de rien, ils sont très gentils.

-Bon fini ton histoire pour que j'ai mon propre avis.

-Donc environ deux mois et demi après qu'il est muté pour la première fois, il s'est imprégné de moi.

-Imprégné ?

-C'est un sentiment trois fois plus fort que l'amour, quand un loup se retrouve face à son imprégnée, il sait qu'elle est son âme sœur. Il ne veut que son bonheur, la voir sourire.

-D'accord et donc ?

-Donc quand il me l'a annoncé, je n'ai même pas eu à réfléchir, j'ai tout de suite sût que j'avais besoin de son amour et que personne d'autre ne pourrait me l'apporter. Même Edward ne fait pas le poids face à l'imprégnation d'un loup.

-A oui quand même ! Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Ca fait trois mois.

-Alors je suis heureuse pour toi si tu es heureuse. Et pas de souci pour qu'il vienne sur notre territoire. On peut bien lui accorder ça, tant qu'ils ne viennent pas à trente.

-Merci de tout cœur Alice. Ce soir on peut venir vers quelle heure ?

-Je pense vers 18 heures. Je te rappelle tout à l'heure quand Jasper sera rentré de la chasse.

-Ok et encore merci Alice.

-De rien Bella. Tu m'as tellement manqué que je pourrais t'accorder n'importe quoi.

Sur ce je mis fin à la communication. Maintenant que Jacob avait leur accord, tout devrait bien se passer, du moins aujourd'hui. Je retournais m'asseoir sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Je zappai jusqu'à trouver un documentaire sur la France, le pays que je rêvais tant de visiter. Quand arriva la fin du documentaire, il était 6h45. Je décidais donc de retourner à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Je fis d'abord des pancakes avec du bacon pour Jacob et des œufs au plats pour mon père. Puis une fois tout cela fini, je décidais de remonter prendre ma douche. Je passai dans ma chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Jake. Quand j'ouvris la porte, il ouvrit un œil et me tendit la main pour que je le rejoigne.

-Désolé Jake, je t'ai encore réveillé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. J'étais déjà à moitié réveillé. Mais dis-moi ça sent super bon, il est à peine 7 heures du matin et tu as déjà commencé à travailler, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Non, pas du tout, je n'ai pas dormis. Je ne peux pas après la nouvelle que nous à annoncée Alice. D'ailleurs je l'ai appelée et tu peux m'accompagner ce soir. Normalement elle rappellera pour nous donner une heure.

-Viens la ma belle. Me dit-il en m'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Tu m'as l'air beaucoup trop stressé.

-Oui, pour ça je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Lui-dis en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes.

Il m'attira sur lui en m'embrassa avec une passion débordante. Nous restâmes ainsi collés l'un à l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Puis je décidais qu'il fallait vraiment que j'aille me doucher. Je m'écartai un peu de Jacob puis me sortis du lit.

-Jacob, je vais me doucher, si tu as faim, il y des pancakes et du bacon dans la cuisine.

-Ok ma belle, prend tout ton temps.

-Merci. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant avant de filer sous la douche.

Je rentrais dans la salle de bain et commença à faire couler l'au chaude. Je me déshabillai et allai sous la douche. Je restais ainsi pendant prés d'une demi-heure car l'eau qui coulait sur mon corps me permettait de me détendre et d'oublier pendant un instant la vraie raison de la venue d'Alice.

Au bout d'un moment, je sortis de la douche et m'habillai rapidement. Je descendis ensuite dans la cuisine pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Jacob y était déjà et avait déjà mangé la moitié des pancakes que j'avais faits. Je partis donc m'asseoir sur ses genoux en lui piquant un bout de bacon au passage.

-Tu aimes le bacon maintenant ?

-Je suis affamée alors tant que ça se mange ça ne me gène pas.

-Effectivement tu ne va pas bien. Me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Quand mon père descendit pour manger, j'étais toujours assise sur les genoux de Jacob et nous étions en train de nous embrasser.

-Salut les jeunes. Bien dormis ?

Je m'écartais de Jake et répondis à mon père.

-Oui super bien. Je me sentais obligée de lui mentir sinon il se serait inquiété.

Il était apparemment rassuré et n'en demanda pas plus. Jake et moi décidâmes de laisser mon père déjeuner tranquillement et nous partîmes dans ma chambre. Jacob s'allongea sur mon lit et m'attira vers lui.

-Bella, tu me parais encore plus stressée que tout à l'heure. Me dit-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Bah c'est-à-dire que plus la journée avance, plus le moment d'aller chez les Cullen approche et je ne sais pas trop comment vous allez faire pour être dans la même pièce.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je ferais attention. Pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas venant de ta part que je m'inquiète mais de celle de Jasper. C'est celui qui est sevré de sang humain depuis le moins longtemps et c'est en partis à cause de ça qu'ils ont dût partir.

-Ne te fais pas de souci, tout ce passera bien.

Pour calmer toutes mes peurs, Jake m'embrassa d'abord doucement puis plus passionnément. Je sentis ses mains chaudes se glisser son mon tee-shirt et son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Je dus le repousser un peu pour pouvoir lui parler.

-Jake, moi aussi j'en ai très envie mais mon père est en bas.

-Ok, mais alors laisse moi mettre mon père dehors pour cette nuit.

-Hm... Je ne suis pas contre. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Alors allons à La Push pour que je négocie avec lui et en même temps, il faut que j'aille patrouiller.

-Ok.

Nous descendîmes donc prévenir mon père que nous partions pour la Push et que nous ne reviendront peut être pas pour manger.

Nous prîmes la voiture et allâmes directement chez Jake, Billy étais sur le pas de la porte et dés qu'il vit ma voiture se garer devant chez lui, il nous adressa un grand sourire. Puis une fois que nous fûmes sortis de la voiture, il nous salua et nous rentrâmes dans la petite maison rouge.

Comme Jacob me l'avait dit, il commença à négocier avec son père à peine quelques minutes après notre arrivée.

-Papa est-ce que qu'il y aurait possibilité que tu ne restes pas à la maison cette nuit ?

-Oui tant qu'il n'y as pas trop de dégât quand je rentre demain matin.

-Merci beaucoup et ne t'inquiètes pas tout sera clean quand tu rentreras demain matin.

Sur cette promesse, nous sortîmes de la maison et nous dirigeâmes vers celle de Sam. Quand nous arrivâmes devant cette dernière, nous vîmes Quill et Embry devant la maison en train de se chamailler. Quand ils nous aperçurent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de venir embêter Jacob. Tandis qu'il commençait également à batailler avec eux, je rentrais dans la maison où régner une ambiance chaleureuse. Emily vînt m'accueillir à bras ouvert tandis que Paul, Sam et Jared me saluaient d'un signe de main. Je vis qu'ils semblaient fatigués mais surtout stressés. Je décidais d'occulter cela pour le moment et d'aider Emily à la cuisine. Nous venions de finir de préparer de la pâte à crêpes quand Sam nous annonça qu'ils devaient partir patrouiller. Nous avions fait cuire une partie des crêpes quand Emily me posa une question.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ? Tu as l'air dans un autre monde.

-Ca ce voit tant que ça ?

-Comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-Et bien, en arrivant ici, j'ai vu que les garçons avait l'air assez fatigués et stressés, tu sais pourquoi ?

-Apparemment il y aurait des vampires autres que les Cullen dans le coin, les garçons on patrouillait toute la nuit et ils ont senti trois pistes.

Je sentis ma gorge se serrait. Ainsi, Victoria ne serait pas seule. Je devrais en informer Alice ce soir.

-Bella, tu es toute blanche, assied-toi.

Je m'assis donc dans le canapé et repris calmement ma respiration.

Une fois que j'eus repris assez de souffle, je repris la parole.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir demandé à Jacob de rester chez moi la nuit dernière. Si j'avais su, je lui aurais dit de venir prêter main forte à ses frères.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, si Jacob en avait ressentis le besoin, il serait venu tout seul. Et d'après ce que j'ai crû comprendre, le retour des vampires à fait que Seth s'est transformé pour la première fois ce matin.

-Le pauvre, ça n'a pas dût être facile pour lui.

-Tiens, en parlant de loups, regarde qui voilà.

Au même moment, les garçons rentraient, suivi de Seth. A peine avait-il passé le pas de la porte que Jacob se dépêcha de venir me prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors à votre avis, Seth à réagis comment face à sa mutation ?<strong>

**Vous voulez une suite ? J'aimerais des review ! Alors à vous de faire le nécessaire pour avoir une suite ;)**

**Merci d'avance.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut tous le monde.**

**D'abord je voudrait m'excusais de ce beau retard de plus d'une semaine mais le chapitre était en correction.**

**Ensuite je voudrais remercier Galswinthe pour sa review. Merci aussi pour les mise en alerte et en favoris.**

**Enfin, merci à smilepika pour la correction. **

**Chapitre 17: Une énorme surprise.**

Pdv Bella

Nous avions passé toute l'après-midi chez Sam et Emily à discuter avec Seth pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de sa transformation et comment il la vivait. Comparé à Jake, il le vivait assez bien mais il était étonné d'avoir un corps si gros en tant que loup. Enfin, quand vînt l'heure de retourner chez Charlie, nous saluâmes tout le monde et Jacob pris le volant. Nous venions à peine de passer la porte d'entrer que mon père m'interpella.

-Bella, Alice a appelé, elle te rappelle vers 15h30 normalement.

-Merci papa.

Je savais déjà qu'à 15h30 précise, le téléphone sonnerais car si Alice prévoyait de faire tel chose à tel moment, c'est qu'elle avait vu que c'était le moment opportun.

Je décidais donc de ne pas monter dans ma chambre afin que je n'ais pas à me dépêcher de descendre pour aller décrocher le téléphone.

J'étais donc dans la cuisine entre les bras de Jacob quand le téléphone sonna. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et comme prévue, il était 15h30 et pas une minute de plus.

Je décrochai donc le téléphone et entendis la voix cristalline de mon amie.

-Bella ! C'est bon, vous pouvez venir pour 18 heures ce soir.

-Alice, et si ce n'était pas moi qui avais décroché ? Avoue que tu aurais eu l'air bête. Lui dis-je en rigolant.

-J'ai vu que c'était toi, enfin je crois. Dis moi le chien de garde ne serait pas prés de toi ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton très peu amical envers mon petit ami.

-Alice ! La sermonnais-je. Sinon, oui JACOB est bien à côté de moi, pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as bien dit qu'il s'était transformé en loup ?

-Oui, mais explique moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plait.

-Et bien je crois que les loups brouillent mes visions. Quand tu es près d'un des leur ou que tu es sur leur territoire, je ne te vois presque plus.

-Ho, j'imagine que ça doit être troublant.

-Bon je ne t'appelais pas pour ca. Alors je vous attendrais pour 18 heures. Me dit-elle.

-Pas de soucie Alice, à ce soir.

Elle me salua également et raccrocha le téléphone.

Je sortis de la cuisine et passai dans le salon afin de prévenir mon père de l'organisation de ma soirée.

-Papa, ce soir Jake et moi sommes invités chez les Cullen.

-Ils sont de retour ?

-Non pas tous, juste Alice et Jasper.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Vu tout ce que tu as vécu à cause d'eux, ne penses-tu pas que tu risques de retomber comme quand ils sont parties ?

-Je ne pense pas et puis Jacob sera là, si jamais il m'arrive quoique se soit, Jake sera là pour moi.

-Bon je te laisse y aller à condition que vous ne rentriez pas trop tard.

-En faite on ne dort pas ici, on avait prévu de passer la nuit chez Jacob.

-Billy est au courant au moins ?

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est en partie pour cela que nous sommes allés la Push tout à l'heure.

-Bon c'est d'accord parce que c'est les vacances mais alors je veux que tu m'appelles quand vous arrivez chez lui.

-Merci papa, et ne t'inquiètes pas je note qu'il faut que je t'appelle.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, lui déposai un baiser sur la joue et partis rapidement dans ma chambre pour m'atteler à la recherche d'une tenue présentable.

J'avais décidé de mettre une robe pour le plaisir d'Alice.

Quand je rentrais dans ma chambre, je vis que Jacob s'était assoupi sur mon lit. Je décidais donc de sortir les quelques robes se trouvant dans ma penderie et de choisir ensuite dans la salle de bain.

Je passai prés d'une heure à sélectionner la robe qui conviendrait, puis une fois que je l'eu choisie, je décidais de me glisser sous l'eau chaude de la douche.

Quand je ressortis de la salle de bain, Jacob dormait toujours. J'eus beaucoup de mal à me dire qu'il fallait que je le réveille pour que se soit plus facile et plus agréable je décidais de parsemer son cou de tendres baisers tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille "Jake, mon amour, réveille toi".

Il grogna puis ouvrit les yeux et m'attrapa la main pour m'attirer vers lui. Il déposa de tendre baiser puis me demanda pourquoi je l'avais réveillé.

-Il faut que nous partions chez les Cullen.

-Ha oui, j'avais totalement oublié.

Une fois que Jacob fût un peu mieux réveillé, nous descendîmes saluer mon père et nous prîmes ma voiture en direction de la maison des Cullen. Plus on s'en approchait et plus je me posais de questions.

Comment Jasper réagirait-il face à Jake et moi ?

Alice lui avait-elle parlait de notre imprégnation ?

Mais la question qui revenait le plus souvent était :

Comment se passerait la rencontre entre les représentants des deux races ennemis depuis des décennies ?

Jacob me sortit de mes pensées en m'embrasant tendrement la tempe.

-Bella, nous sommes arrivés !

-Oh déjà ?

Il sortit de la voiture, vînt ouvrir ma portière et m'attira dans ses bras.

-Allez mon ange, détend toi, tout va bien se passer. Et surtout, n'oublie pas qu'après cela nous aurons toute la nuit pour nous. Me dit-il sensuellement.

-Merci mon cœur ! Merci de faire tout cela pour moi.

-Je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour toi, tu es ma raison de vivre et de survivre sur cette terre.

Cette magnifique déclaration m'avait tellement ému que je s'entais les larmes monter et j'embrasais ses lèvres chaudes. Je lui pris ensuite la main et le dirigea vers la maison. Nous avions à peine monté les quelques marches du perron qu'Alice avait déjà ouvert la porte. Nous entrâmes donc dans la maison et Alice détailla rapidement ma tenue. J'avais opté pour une robe bleu nuit légèrement froncée au niveau de la poitrine et une paire de ballerine couleur crème. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de faire le tour de ma personne, elle me serra dans ses bras.

-Merci Bella d'avoir mis une robe. Pour une fois je n'ai même pas eu besoin de te forcer la main. Ma dit-elle toute souriante.

-Que veux-tu, je ne t'ai pas vu pendant prés de sept mois alors je pouvais bien faire ça pour te faire plaisir.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et me déposa un baiser froid sur la joue. J'avais été habituée à la chaleur des loups garous alors me retrouver maintenant avec la froideur des vampires me fis vraiment bizarre.

Jacob se tenait derrière moi et observait l'entrée des Cullen. Il paraissait étonner devant le nombre de bais vitrées de la maison vampirique.

Après m'avoir remerciée, Alice nous entraina vers le salon et je vis Jake plisser le nez. Nous rentrâmes dans la grande pièce où Jasper nous attendait. Il s'avança vers moi et me serra rapidement dans ses bras. Cette étreinte m'étonna mais me détendit. Je soupçonnais Jasper d'avoir utilisé son don sur moi. Je me retournais vers Alice prête à prendre la parole et quel fût mon étonnement de voir la quasi totalité de la famille descendre les escaliers venant de la cuisine. Jacob avait posé sa main sur ma hanche en signe de protection et certainement un peu d'appartenance mais je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger tellement j'étais surprise. J'avais la bouche à moitié ouverte et les yeux écarquillaient. Je vis Carlisle sourire devant ma réaction puis il s'avança vers moi pour me serrer délicatement dans ses bras. Esmée fit de même puis vînt le tour d'Emmet. Je me retrouvais dans ses bras, à moitié étouffée et ce fut Jacob, en grognant un peu, qui le fît me reposer à terre. Il ne restait plus que Rosalie et même elle m'embrassa amicalement la joue. Par contre j'avais beau chercher partout, je ne voyais pas Edward. Voyant très bien qui je cherchais, Carlisle prit la parole.

-Bella, ne le cherche pas, il n'est pas venu avec nous. Il ne sait même pas que nous sommes ici. Quand nous sommes partis à Denali, il a décidé de ne pas venir avec nous et nous ne savons pas où il est partis.

-Oh...

Je dus dire cela d'un ton triste car je sentis Jacob se raidir. Il se racla la gorge et d'un ton quelque peu hésitant, il me dit qu'il voulait me parler et me prit par la main pour m'entrainer dehors avec lui. Une fois que nous fûmes hors de porter des oreilles vampiriques, Jacob s'arrêta et me fis face.

-Bella, je veux que tu me répondes franchement, tu l'aimes toujours ?

-Je... je ne sais pas. Quand il m'a quitté, nous sortions ensemble et mes sentiments pour lui étais très fort, je pense que pour te donner une réponse sincère, il faudrait que je le revois.

Je vis Jacob plisser le nez et il me regarda dans les yeux.

-Hé bien, tu pourras me donner une réponse rapidement. Je te laisse avec lui mais si jamais il touche à un seul de tes cheveux, je sors de la maison et je lui arrache la tête.

Je vis une silhouette, SA silhouette, sortir de l'ombre puis j'entendis sa voix mélodieuse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas louveteau, c'est noté.

Jacob grogna puis rentra dans la maison est ce plaça derrière la baie vitrée pour observer les faits et gestes d'Edward.

Le vampire se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue et je frémis en ressentant la froideur de sa peau. Nous entendîmes un grondement sourd sortir de la maison. Edward s'écarta en regardants la fenêtre.

-Dis moi, le chien de garde est vraiment très protecteur envers toi mais maintenant que je suis de retour il va falloir qu'il calme ses pensées parce que depuis que je suis arrivé, il ne cesse de penser à toi entrain de l'embrasser. Il a vraiment une bonne imagination le petit.

- Edward, avise-toi encore de lui trouver des petits noms stupides et je le laisse te sauter dessus. Et pour ton information ce qu'il pense ne vient pas de son imagination.

Je vis Edward ouvrir la bouche mais fît un signe de main car je voulais finir ce que j'étais entrain de dire avant d'entendre ces arguments et ses supplications qui, de toute façon, ne fonctionnerais pas.

-S'il n'avait pas été présent lorsque TU es partis, je ne serais certainement pas ici aujourd'hui. Il a été à mes côtés lors de mes bons comme lors de mes mauvais jours. Donc je te l'apprends avant que tu ne tentes de comprendre pourquoi Jacob pense à moi dans ses bras ou dans d'autres positions plus compromettantes. Jacob et moi sommes ensemble depuis 3 mois.

Je vis une lueur de haine s'allumer dans les yeux de mon ex petit ami. Puis en quelques secondes, je vis Jacob sortir de la maison sous sa forme lupine suivis par Alice, Jasper et Emmet. Une vague de calme m'envahit, je me retournais vers Jasper en lui souriant pour le remercier puis je reportais mon attention sur Edward. Il était entouré d'Alice et Emmet. Jacob c'était placé juste devant moi pour empêcher Edward d'approcher. Je me rapprochais de mon loup et mêlai mes doigts à sa fourrure.

La lueur de haine que j'avais aperçu dans les yeux du vampire était toujours présente mais fortement mêler à de la tristesse. Je décidais de tenter d'arrondir les angles avant que tout cela ne dégénère.

- Edward, je suis désolée de t'avoir annoncée cela de façon brutale mais je savais que tu aurais fini par le lire dans les pensées de Jacob et tu n'aurais pas résisté à l'envie de le tuer. Seulement si tu l'avais tué, tu m'aurais également tuée d'une certaine façon. Jacob est désormais ma raison de vivre mais sache que d'une certaine façon je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours car tu as été mon premier amour. Seulement, tu m'as quitté et Jacob a su me remettre sur mes pieds. De plus, l'imprégnation est plus forte que tout, je ne peux plus vivre sans lui ou être loin de lui et de toute façon, je ne le veux pas.

A peine avais-je parlé de l'imprégnation que la lueur de haine reprit immédiatement le dessus dans les prunelles d'Edward.

-Imprégnés ? Tu veux dire que ce chien t'a pris une partie de ton âme ?

Je sentis soudainement la colère monter car je ne supportais pas qu'Edward critique mon loup, mon petit ami.

-Oui, nous nous sommes imprégnés et non, il ne m'a pas volé mon âme puisqu'elle lui était destinée. Cela me convient d'ailleurs parfaitement bien. Sache que Jacob est une personne magnifique qui n'a pas besoin de faire attention à ses gestes lorsqu'il est avec moi. J'aime Jake d'un amour passionné et sans limite. Je ne peux plus être séparé de lui. Alors Edward, je suis venu ici pour passer une soirée avec ta famille donc soit tu te sens capable de rester soit tu trouves une autre option.

-Je t'aime Bella mais je ne suis pas capable de rester face à ton bonheur. Je repars mais je serais présent pour la bataille contre Victoria.

-Edward, je ne t'en veux plus d'être parti, mais je voudrais que nous puissions rester amis. Je ne veux pas être obligé de vivre sans toi dans ma vie mais ce n'est plus de la même façon qu'avant.

-Je peux comprendre. Je t'ai quitté et il est normal que tu sois passé à autre chose. Je suis heureux que tu acceptes que nous restions amis. Jacob je suis désolé de m'être emporter ainsi, tu ni es pour rien, je n'aurais pas dû partir c'est tout.

- Merci beaucoup et désolé de t'avoir appris cela de façon si brutale mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution.

Une fois mes excuses présentées, je me tournais vers le reste de la famille pendant qu'Edward faisait demi-tour.

-Bon je crois que nous avons quelques éléments à mettre aux points au sujet de Victoria. Mais en attendant puis-je vous demander de ne pas nous attendre pour rentrer ? Nous en avons au maximum pour 5 minutes.

Jasper, Emmet et Alice ayant suivis Jake quand il sortait de la maison comprirent immédiatement la raison de ma demande et rentrèrent dans la maison suivis par les autres.

Jacob, qui comme à son habitude avait muté sans enlever ses vêtements allait se retrouver nu quand il reprendrait forme humaine. Je partis donc vers la voiture où j'avais pris le soin de lui mettre un short de rechange et Jacob me suivis. Je lui tendis le vêtement et il partit dans la forêt bordant la maison. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard vêtu de son short. Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras et me murmura tendrement.

-Merci princesse pour toutes les belles choses que tu as dites à mon propos, je m'excuse d'avoir douté de ton amour pour moi et...

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase et déposai tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser qui était tendre au départ devint de plus en plus passionné et nous dûmes nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle. J'en profitais pour lui prendre la main et le faire rentrer dans la maison car nous étions avant tout là pour parler de la vampire rousse qui n'avait pas cessé de penser à sa vengeance.

Une fois rentés dans la maison, nous nous dirigeâmes immédiatement dans le salon où ce trouvait la famille. Quand nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce, une vague de bien être m'envahit et je me détendis immédiatement.

Je pris la parole afin de rester le moins longtemps possible sur le sujet Victoria.

-Bon maintenant que vous savez une des raisons de notre venu, je pense qu'il faudrait que vous vous mettiez d'accord sur une marche à suivre. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs beaucoup d'avoir accepté que Jacob vienne sur votre territoire.

-Mais Bella, c'est tout à fait normal car il en va de ta sécurité. Même si tu n'es plus avec mon fils désormais, je considère que tu as toujours ta place au sein de cette famille. Me dit-Carlisle.

-Bah ouais petite sœur, tu as et auras toujours une place au sein de notre famille et à partir du moment où ils ont notre accord, les chiens -et en particulier celui qui te sert de petit ami- auront le droit de venir sur notre territoire. En plus je vais enfin pouvoir tester ma force sur d'autres personnes que des vampires parce qu'à force c'est un peu répétitif.

C'était Emmet qui venait de parler et ce qu'il venait de dire me réchauffais le cœur.

Comme il venait d'insulter mon petit ami, mais surtout pour chahuter un peu avec lui, je lui mis un coup sur le bras ce qui le fît rire car je me mis à secouer ma main dans tous les sens.

-Emmet ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si solide ? Maintenant c'est moi qui ai mal. Lui dis-je en rigolant.

Pour se "faire pardonner", il me déposa un baiser sur le front tout en rigolant.

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel puis reprit son sérieux et acquiesça aux paroles de son fils. Il nous expliqua ensuite ce qu'il avait pensé pour ma sécurité.

-Je pense que le mieux serait de faire alliance avec les loups. Si les visions d'Alice ne changent pas d'ici là, Victoria a "recruté" quinze vampires. Alors si nous allions nos forces et que nous combattons ensembles, nous aurons plus de chances de tous les avoir. Jacob, en tant que seul représentant de la meute présent, pense tu que se serait possible ?

-Je pense que ce n'est pas impossible. Toutefois, ce n'est pas à moi de prendre se genre de décision. Je dois voir avec Sam.

-Très bien. Alors si Sam est d'accord, je vous propose un rendez-vous demain à 10 heures à la frontière.

-Dés que nous rentrons à la Push tout à l'heure, je vais voir Sam et je vous appelle pour vous donner la réponse.

-Si la réponse est positive, il faudra que l'on apprenne à allier nos forces car nous en aurons grandement besoin.

-Pas de soucie, nous avons un bon terrain d'entrainement. Nous apprit Jake.

-Et nous, deux experts de vampire en tout genre. Nous dis Alice en désignant Carlisle et Jasper.

Puis pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes ils parlèrent de certains détails. Quand ils eurent fini, Alice tenta de "m'enlever" dans sa chambre. Je fis les yeux doux à Jasper puis à Emmet et enfin à Jacob. Mais le premier me dit que je pouvais bien consacrer un peu de temps à ma meilleur amie après presque sept mois de séparation, le second me dit qu'il ne voulait pas contredire sa sœur et le dernier – qui est censé me servir de petit ami- trouva comme argument "que la petite lutine n'avait pas l'air trop agressif, que c'étais ma meilleur amie et que, donc, il ne voulait pas s'en mêler". Il ajouta toute fois qu'il voulait bien intervenir en cas de force majeur. Pour me venger, et sachant que les vampires entendrait toutes les paroles que je chuchoterais à l'oreille de Jacob, je me penchais vers son oreille et lui dis sensuellement.

-Jake, si tu ne trouves pas une solution rapidement, ta nuit, tu iras la passer sur le canapé et tu devras attendre un long moment avant d'avoir ne serait-ce que l'espoir de réintégrer le même lit que moi. Et bien sûr, encore plus longtemps pour pouvoir espérer faire quelque chose avec moi.

Je m'éloignais de lui avec un grand sourire tandis que Jasper et Emmet riaient comme deux baleines rien qu'aux paroles que je venais de prononcer et quand ils virent la tête de Jacob, ils repartirent de plus belle. Quant à Rosalie, elle avait un petit sourire narquois que je n'aimais pas vraiment.

-Bon Bella, j'avais compris que tu aimerais passer la nuit dans les bras de ton petit ami mais pour ça, faudrait déjà que je veuille te laisser partir. Alors tu viens avec moi et ensuite je verrais. Me dit Alice avec un grand sourire.

-Bon, mes chers amis, je vous dis adieux car je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à la torture d'Alice. Dis-je avec une petite moue triste alors que j'avais une très forte envie de rire à mes propres paroles.

Emmet et Jasper qui avaient fini de se moquer de Jake ne purent réprimer un nouveau fou rire. Jacob m'adressa son magnifique sourire auquel je ne pouvais pas résister et même Alice riait.

Je suivis donc mon amie jusqu'à sa chambre que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle était très grande avec une bonne dizaine de placard –certainement tous pleins- un peu partout dans la chambre. Les murs étaient dans une teinte bordeaux et la moquette étais blanc cassé. Il y avait un grand lit au beau milieu de la chambre mais sachant qu'ils ne dormaient pas, je ne mis pas longtemps avant d'en comprendre la réelle utilité et je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire. Alice me fit m'asseoir dans une liseuse prés de la fenêtre et commença à me poser un grand nombre de questions, principalement accès sur ma vie avec Jacob. J'eus du mal à répondre à toutes mais une fois qu'elle fût satisfaite des réponses obtenues, elle me raconta ce qu'elle avait fait durant ses longs mois loin de Forks. Elle était d'abord partie à Denali avec toute la famille sauf Edward, puis Jasper et elle étaient partis visiter la France et l'Italie. Ils avaient visité Paris, Milan et Venise. Elle avait été très heureuse de pouvoir passer quelques mois seul avec son mari. Et maintenant elle était très heureuse de m'avoir retrouvée heureuse et en pleine forme. Au moment où Jacob toqua à la porte pour venir me dire de descendre, elle lui demanda deux petites minutes de plus ce qu'il accepta en rechignant un peu. Une fois qu'il fût redescendu, Alice se dirigea vers une de ses penderies et en rapporta deux paquets qu'elle me tendit.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais loin de toi que je ne pensais pas à toi. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et me demanda d'ouvrir le premier sac dans le quelle je découvris une magnifique robe noir (1), une paire de sandale noir à haut talon (2) et une chemise blanche simple. Quand je vis la paire de chaussure, je fusillais Alice du regard.

-Mais Bella, je t'ai vu en porter des similaires et après tu étais toujours vivante alors je n'ai pas pu résister. Me dit-elle avec une moue légèrement triste.

-Ouais, bon bah... à voir.

Elle me tendit ensuite le deuxième sac où se trouvais une nuisette en soie, une parure de sous vêtement en dentelle couleur crème et une autre bleu nuit.

Je dû très certainement rougir car Alice se moqua légèrement de moi.

-Je me doutais que tu allais réagir ainsi Bella. Mais tu pourras bien faire l'effort de mettre cela pour ton cher et tendre loup. Me dit-elle tout en rigolant.

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la remercier de ses beaux cadeaux puis je descendis rejoindre Jake qui m'attendait. Je saluais toute la famille et les remercia pour leur hospitalité. Puis Jake me pris la main pour aller vers la voiture afin de partir à la Push.

1-.fr/imgres?hl=fr&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=hqHtMH0W4yT0oM:&imgrefurl=.fr/blog/post/1004241-une-petite-robe-noire-pour-chaque-occasion&docid=0u4rcCibi1FbVM&imgurl=.fr/blog/

2-.fr/imgres?q=sandale+a+talon+haut&hl=fr&biw=1024&bih=677&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=BL8VPt7DUZef1M:&imgrefurl=.org/jimmy-choo-sandal

* * *

><p><strong>Vous voulez une suite ? J'aimerais des review ! Alors à vous de faire le nécessaire pour avoir une suite ;)<strong>

**Merci d'avance.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut tous le monde.**

**Merci à Sylberia et Galswinthe pour les reviews.**

**Merci à smilepika pour la correction.**

**Et surtout, merci à toutes les personnes qui sont passer sur ma fiction, 721 visites pour le mois de mars. Merci beaucoup. :D**

**Chapitre 18 : Première entrevu.**

PDV Jacob

Nous étions dans la voiture de Bella en direction de la Push. Même si nous étions chez les sangsues, la soirée n'avait pas été trop mauvaise. Elle aurait pu être mieux si Blondie n'avait pas été présente –j'avais manqué de lui arracher au moins une bonne dizaine de fois la tête si Carlisle n'était pas intervenu- et si nous n'avions pas eu la petite intervention Edward. Tout de fois, maintenant je suis certain que Bella ne ressent plus rien pour lui. Si la petite lutine et l'énorme ours, du nom d'Emmet il me semble, avait été humain, ils auraient pu être fréquentable. Quand Alice avait emmené Bella avec elle, j'avais rejoins Carlisle pour savoir à quel type de vampire nous aurions à faire. Il m'avait parlé de nouveau-né avec une force plus grande que celle des vampires normaux. Il m'avait également dit que Jasper saurait nous apprendre à les combattre. J'étais ensuite redescendu pour parler avec Emmet et Jasper de technique de combats. Bella me sortis de mes pensées en posant sa main sur la cuisse.

-Jake, à quoi penses-tu pour être si muet ?

-Je repensais à la soirée que nous venons de passer et je me disais que malgré le fait que nous étions chez les Cullen, ce n'étais pas si désagréable.

-Pour moi c'étais vraiment super de tous les revoir, il m'avait tellement manqué. Mais là maintenant, je n'ai pas tellement envie de parler d'eux. En faite, je n'ai pas envie de parler du tout. Me dit-elle avec un regard plein de sous entendu.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, moi aussi j'ai envie de finir ma nuit dans tes bras, mais avant cela, il faut que j'aille parler à Sam et que tu appelle ton père. Et aussi les Cullen mais une fois tout cela terminer, on fera tout ce que tu veux.

-Tout ? J'avoue que c'est tentant.

-Mais dit moi miss Swan, je ne te connaissais pas comme ca. Serais-ce de ma faute ?

-Hum... Peut-être.

Bella commença à parsemer mon cou de tendres baisers, elle remontait sur ma mâchoire et je tournais la tête pour l'embrasser comme il se doit. Je dus toute fois laisser ses tendres lèvres pour me concentrer sur la route. Heureusement, nous étions à l'entrée de la Push et je n'eus pas trop longtemps à attendre avant de pouvoir retourner aux lèvres de la belle princesse à mes côtés. Au bout de quelques minutes il fallu que nous reprenions notre respiration et j'en profitais pour prendre la parole.

-Bell's, je pars chez Sam et toi tu rentres pour appeler ton père.

- Ok mon petit loup mais fait vite s'il te plaît. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil.

Elle sortit de la voiture et rentra dans la maison. Je décidais d'aller chez Sam en voiture et une fois arrivé je lui expliquai la proposition des Cullen. Il ne refusa pas mais déclara qu'il voulait que toute la meute sois en loup sauf moi car il voulait que nous ayons un "traducteur". Je comprenais totalement sa décision car il n'avait aucune confiance pour les vampires. Suite à sa décision, je repris la voiture et rentrai à la maison. Bella étais toujours au téléphone avec son père. En me voyant rentrer, elle me sourit et me tendis son portable. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander la raison, je savais très bien qu'elle voulait que j'appelle une des sangsues. Je cherchais dans son répertoire le numéro du docteur Croc mais ne le trouvant pas, je dus me rabattre sur celui de la petite lutine.

Au bout de trois tonalités, j'entendis sa voix aigue me répondre.

-Bella ?

-Non, c'est Jacob. Carlisle est dans le coin ?

-Oh Jacob. Oui, je te passe Carlisle tout de suite.

Effectivement, à peine trois seconde plus tard, j'entendais Alice expliquer à Carlisle que "c'étais le loup qui servait de petit ami à Bella." J'émis un petit grognement de mécontentement et j'entendis Alice rire. Puis je pus entendre Carlisle dire à Alice de lui passer le téléphone.

- Jacob ?

-Oui c'est bien moi. Je vous appelle pour vous informer que Sam à accepter la rencontre demain matin. Comme prévu dix heures, à la frontière.

-Très bien, je te remercie de ton appel et nous vous apporterons toutes les connaissances vampiriques que nous possédons.

-Merci, alors à demain.

-De rien, à partir du moment où il s'agit du bien être et de la sécurité de Bella, nous serons présent. A demain.

Sur ce, je raccrochais et alla rejoindre Bella dans la cuisine. Elle était dos à moi et chercher apparemment quelque chose dans le frigo. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre moi.

-Tu cherches quelque chose, ma belle.

-Oui, quelque chose à manger parce que j'ai vraiment faim et je suppose que toi aussi ?

-Exact.

Je la relâchais et alla ouvrir le placard qui se trouvait au dessus de l'évier. J'en sortis un gros paquet de chips tandis que Bella sortais du jambon du frigo.

Je lui pris la main et l'entrainai sur le canapé pour que nous regardions la télé. Elle se blottit contre moi pendant que je démarrais le film. Une fois celui-ci commencé, j'ouvris le paquet de chips et commença à en grignoter quelques unes.

-Jake, fait moins de bruit s'il te plaît. Je n'entends pas la télé. Me dit Bella tout en me prenant le paquet de chips des mains.

-Mais heu, j'ai faim moi. Lui dis-je.

-Bah alors fait moins de bruit.

Elle me rendit le paquet de chips tout en en prenant une poignée au passage puis elle se concentra de nouveau sur le film. J'essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger ma princesse qui essayais de se concentrer et de suivre le film car quand je ne mangeais pas, je lui déposais des petit baiser dans le cou et je voyais très bien l'effet que ca lui faisait. Au bout d'un certain temps, alors que le film n'était pas fini, elle m'embrassa et me dit qu'elle partait sous la douche.

J'éteignis donc le film, ramenai le paquet de chips à sa place et remis les tranches de jambon au frigo. Je partis ensuite dans ma chambre et m'assis sur le lit en attendant ma belle. Quand elle rentra dans la chambre, elle était en tout en pour tout vêtu d'un tee-shirt trop grand et d'un short de basket. Elle referma la porte et avançais vers moi. Elle se mit sur mes genoux et m'embrassa. Mes mains étaient sur son visage et les siennes dans mes cheveux. Je descendis une de mes mains sur ses cuisses et je la fis basculer afin qu'elle soit sous moi. Je caressais son ventre et commença à embrasser sa mâchoire puis son cou. Sa respiration commençait à devenir erratique tout comme la mienne. Je lui enlevai son haut, dégrafai mon soutient gorge et reposait mes lèvres son épaule avant de descendre vers sa poitrine. Tandis que mes lèvres restaient où elles étaient, mes mains partaient à la découverte de son corps. Elle descendit ses mains sur mon dos et essaya d'enlever mon tee-shirt. Pour l'aider, j'enlevais mes lèvres de son corps, retirai mon haut et par la même occasion, son boxer ainsi que le mien et je retournai sur ses lèvres. Ses mains se baladaient dans mes cheveux et elle resserra ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je lui fis l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

A mon réveil, Bella n'était plus contre moi mais je sentis une bonne odeur de pancakes. Je sortis du lit, enfilai une chemise et un jean et rejoignis ma belle dans la cuisine.

-Coucou mon amour. Faut-il toujours que tu fasses la cuisine, tu ne peux pas te reposer parfois ?

-Non parce que justement, faire la cuisine me détend. Bien dormis petit loup ?

-Comme un loir. Bon je vais prendre une douche et après je viens goûter à tes délicieux pancakes.

Je déposai un baiser sur les tendres lèvres de Bella et partis sous la douche. Une fois celle-ci terminée, je retournais dans la cuisine où Bella était assise devant son bol de céréales et semblait pensive. Quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, elle leva les yeux vers moi et j'eus l'impression d'y desseller une lueur de peur. Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ma chérie ?

-Jake, je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu risque ta vie pour moi.

-Bella, tu sais que je t'aime également et que je pourrais donner ma vie pour toi. Si je fais cela, c'est pour te protéger ma princesse. Tu sais que tu es ma raison de vivre, je ne peux pas laisser un tas de sangsue à tes trousses. De plus, je ne serais pas seule, la famille Croc sera là aussi, alors je t'en prie, fais nous confiance.

Elle rigola quelques secondes au surnom que je venais de donner à la famille vampirique, puis elle entoura mon cou de ses bras et m'attira vers elle. Elle prit mes lèvres et je fis passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, je la serrai dans mes bras et lui chuchota un "je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais !". Je lui pris ensuite la main et l'attirai avec moi dehors car il était temps que nous allions rejoindre le reste de la meute et les sangsues à la frontière.

Alors que nous arrivions, Sam reprenait sa forme humaine et commença à parler avec le docteur. J'arrivais à côté de Sam tout en gardant la main de Bella dans la mienne. Une fois que j'eus salué tout le monde, Sam m'expliqua qu'il avait accepté l'alliance avec les vampires et que le premier entrainement aurait lieu le jour même vers 22 heures dans la clairière où il avait l'habitude de jouer aux Baseball. Bella me dit qu'elle savait où elle se trouvait et qu'elle m'y emmènerait. Sur ce, les vampires repartirent chez eux tandis que de notre côtés, nous allâmes chez Sam. En arrivant devant sa maison, une bonne odeur de poulet rôti nous assaillît les narines. Nous entrâmes tous dans la maison en lorgnant sur les plats d'Emily. Elle nous regarda avec un petit sourire tandis que Sam prenait la parole.

-Allez, tous le monde en patrouille et ensuite vous pourrez manger.

Avant de partir, j'allais embrasser ma princesse sous les commentaires sarcastiques de certains de mes frères, puis je sortis rejoindre le reste de la meute devant la maison. Je mutais et partis vers la forêt pour retrouver les traces des vampires. Après plus d'une heure de recherche, nous n'avions pas trouvé de nouvelle piste. Pendant tout le temps de la patrouille, j'avais tenté de cacher tant bien que mal ma nuit avec Bella mais j'avais toutes fois laissé filtrer quelques éléments et il n'en fallut pas plus à Quill, Embry et Seth pour me charrier. Et c'est sans gène qu'ils taquinèrent Bella une fois de retour chez Sam. Nous mangeâmes les bons plats d'Emily et passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à discuter. Vers 20 heures, Bella appela son père pour le prévenir qu'elle restait chez moi cette nuit encore. Puis elle vînt s'installer sur le canapé à mes côtés et s'endormit. Comme nous avions rendez-vous avec les Cullen, je dus-bien contre moi- réveiller Bella pour qu'elle nous emmène la meute et moi. Le temps qu'elle émerge de son sommeil profond, la meute était déjà réunie chez moi et attendais que Bella se lève. Après un quart d'heure de bâillement et d'étirement, Bella monta dans sa voiture et nous nous mîmes en route. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de route, nous arrivâmes dans une grande clairière, dénuée de toute végétation. Carlisle nous expliqua que c'étais le lieu propice à une bataille. Après quelques explications, Jasper nous fit quelques démonstrations avec Emmet et Alice puis se fût à notre tour de tester notre force face aux vampires. Alors que Sam prenait ma place face à Emmet et que je reprenais forme humaine, Alice, qui discutais avec Bella, se figea et toute la famille Cullen se regroupa à ses côtés. Je partis en direction de Bella et attendis comme tout le monde, qu'Alice nous explique sa vision. Après deux minutes, Alice repris ses esprits et nous regarda avec une faible lueur d'espoir.

-Les vampires que nous aurons à combattre ne sont plus 15 mais 12. Ils s'entretuent et Victoria ne veut pas en créer de nouveaux car elle compte attaquer dans six jour. Je n'arrive pas à voir l'issu de la bataille puisque les loups seront présent à ce moment.

Sam reprit forme humaine à son tour et s'adressa à Bella.

-Quand reprends-tu les cours exactement ?

-Dans quatre jours mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Les Cullen sont bien dans le même lycée que toi ?

-Oui, mais Sam, explique-moi.

-Si les Cullen sont présent lorsque tu es en cours, tu ne cours aucun risque au lycée mais par contre, quand tu rentre chez toi, tu cours un danger car nous ne savons pas si la sangsue rousse est déjà présente à Forks. Je propose donc que tu restes à La Push lorsque tu n'es pas en cours.

-Mais Charlie ne voudras pas.

-C'est pour cela que je pense lui avouer notre vrai nature.

-Lui...Tu...Lui avouer votre vraie nature ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée. Je tiens tout de même à mon père et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse résister à un tel choc.

-Au contraire Bella, ton père fréquente la réserve depuis plus de 17 ans, il est temps qu'il soit mis au courant. Carlisle, êtes-vous d'accords ?

-Je crois qu'il serait plus sûr que ton père soit au courant Bella. Il te laissera rester à la Push mais toute fois nous ne lui dirons pas qu'une bataille se prépare. D'après moi, vous devriez lui dire que si Bella passe tant de temps à La Push c'est en rapport avec l'imprégnation.

-Bon puisque vous avez tous l'air d'accord, j'appellerais mon père demain matin pour lui dire de venir manger chez Billy, et je vous laisserez faire tous le reste.

Sur ce, nous décidâmes de rentrer car il était déjà minuit et que Bella commencer à être fatiguée.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, à votre avis, comment va réagir Charlie ? <strong>

**Vous voulez une suite ? J'aimerais des review ! Alors à vous de faire le nécessaire pour avoir une suite ;)**

**Merci d'avance.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Excusez moi de ne pas avoir mis de chapitre mercredi mais j'ai eu une semaine super chargée.**

**Merci à Galswinthe pour sa review.**

**Merci à smilepika pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 19 : La révélation des loups.**

PDV Bella.

J'avais à peine posé ma tête sur l'oreiller que je m'endormis. La soirée que je venais de passer m'avait plus que fatigué. Et le fait que mon père allait apprendre l'existence des loups et des vampires me stressait encore plus que la bataille qui était prévue pour dans à peine une semaine. Quand nous étions rentrés chez Jake, son père nous attendait et Jacob avait du lui expliquer les décisions prisent pendant la soirée. Il était sceptique pour la bataille mais nous avait déclaré qu'il était temps pour mon père de savoir la vérité sur les Quileutes. J'étais ensuite partie me coucher et quelques secondes après, je m'endormis dans les bras du bel Apollon qui était mon petit ami. Pour réveil, j'eus droit à quelques baisers de Jake. Je me blottis instinctivement dans ses bras, et il me salua.

-Bonjour petite marmotte, bien dormie ?

-Oui super, mais il est quel heure exactement ?

-Presque 11 heures.

-Et on est bien mardi ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est les vacances et que j'ai tendances à oublier les jours. Par contre, je n'ai pas oublié que c'est aujourd'hui que vous allez apprendre à mon père votre véritable identité. Dis-je avec une petite moue presque désespérée.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, tout va bien ce passer.

-Mouais pas sûr. Bon tout d'abord, il faut que j'appelle mon père, ensuite faut qu'on passe à la maison parce que s'il faut que je reste chez toi, ce serait quand même bien que j'ai mes affaires. Et que je prenne mes affaires de cours. Il faudra aussi qu'on aille faire des courses et normalement c'est tout. Alors monsieur Black, sous la douche et moi je vais préparer le petit déjeuner et appeler mon père et ensuite, on avisera.

-Hey, Bella, détend toi, vu qu'il est 11 heures, je propose qu'on prenne directement le déjeuner. On aura juste besoin de passer une pizza au four alors tu viens avec moi sous la douche, je crois que ça te détendra.

Nous partîmes donc sous la douche qui dura beaucoup plus longtemps qu'une douche normale. Et pour cause, Jake voulais à tous prix que je me détende et je dois le dire, ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné.

Une fois sortis de la douche, je pris une pizza, la mis au four puis appela mon père.

-Chef Swan, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Salut papa, tu va bien ?

-Oh salut Bella, oui je vais bien mais toi, pourquoi m'appelles-tu au poste ?

-Hé bien, je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir manger chez Billy ce soir ?

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, j'aurais peut-être une chance de voir un peu ma fille si je viens.

-Oui papa, je serais là. Alors viens directement en sortant du poste ce soir, qu'en dis-tu ?

-D'accord, pas de soucie. A ce soir.

-Ok merci, à ce soir.

Je raccrochais le téléphone et partis sortir la pizza du four. Jacob me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et nous mangeâmes tranquillement tout en parlant de ce qu'il fallait faire pendant l'après-midi. Nous avions d'abord prévu de passer chez moi parce qu'il fallait que je prenne mes affaires de cours pour faire mes devoirs ainsi que quelques vêtements parce que je commençais à être à cour d'habits propre chez Jake. Il fallait ensuite que nous allions faire des courses car j'avais pas mal de bouche à nourrir ce soir. Il y avait tous d'abord Billy et mon père mais nous avions également, avec l'accord de Billy, proposé à toute la meute de venir ce soir, et comme Billy ne voulait pas laisser Sue toute seule, elle venait également avec sa fille Léah. Je me retrouvais donc à devoir faire à manger pour 7 ventres sur pates et 6 personnes normalement constitués. N'ayant pas l'habitude et comme Emily voulait absolument aider parce que nous l'avions invités, je devais aller chez elle pour que nous préparions à manger. Et les garçons avaient prévu d'aménager quelques tables dehors parce que nous étions au mois d'avril, qu'il faisait plutôt beau pour une fois et surtout parce que nous ne pouvions pas pousser les murs. En partant, nous passâmes prévenir Billy, qui était chez Sue, que nous partions faire des courses. En rentrant chez les Clearwater, je vis Léah, allonger, ou plutôt affalée, sur le canapé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui proposer de venir avec nous. Chose qu'elle accepta avec plaisir mais elle semblait étonner. Jacob nous conduisit donc tous les trois d'abord chez moi puis, une fois toutes mes affaires nécessaires réunis, il nous dirigea vers le seul super marché de Forks et là commença la galère. Que faire à manger pour nourrir autant de personnes? Bon ok, 13 ce n'est pas énorme mais sachant que la portions de mes chers et tendres amis les loups compter presque pour 2 personnes, je dirais que c'était presque missions impossible.

-Dit moi monsieur le loup, tu penses que de la salade pour une entrée ca ira ?

-Tout ira, n'oublie pas que nous sommes des ventres sur pates comme tu aimes le répéter ma puce. Et pour le plat principale, je sais que mon père à encore plein de poissons dans le congélateur, alors avec du riz, je pense que ça fera l'affaire.

-Et je pense que des crêpes pourraient convenir pour un dessert. Me proposa Léah.

-Excellentes idées, simples mais efficaces. Bon maintenant qu'on a le menu, il faudrait trouver tous les ingrédients.

Une fois le tout payé et rangé dans le coffre, nous retournâmes à la Push.

Jake nous déposa, Léah et moi, devant chez Sam. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa passionnément. Ce fût Sam, Embry, Jared et Paul qui nous sortirent de notre bulle en disant à Jacob qu'il était temps d'aller patrouiller. Je déposais un dernier baiser sur les tendres lèvres de mon petit ami et en me retournant, j'eus le droit à la vision d'une imprégnation. Embry étais figé face à Léah. Jacob appela son ami pour qu'il réagisse.

-Embry, sachant que tu connais déjà Léah, tu vas te bouger les fesses et venir patrouiller immédiatement avec nous.

-Hum... oui, mais je suis obligé ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie.

-Ouais mais t'es obligé alors plus vite tu viens avec nous, plus vite tu peux revenir après.

-Puisqu'il le faut alors je vais venir. Fit Embry avec un air totalement abattu.

-Oui mais non, moi j'ai envie de rester avec Embry. S'interposa Leah. S'il te plaît Sam, laisse-le rester ici.

-Bon ok reste ici.

-Merci Sam. Dit-Embry en tirant la langue à Jake.

Je rentrais dans la maison, après un petit câlin de mon loup, suivis du nouveau couple. Emily parut étonné de voir le couple derrière moi, mais apparemment heureuse pour sa cousine.

Léah vînt d'ailleurs prendre Emily dans ses bras en s'excusant de lui en avoir voulu pour l'imprégnation de Sam alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Emily était au bord des larmes et vraiment heureuse de retrouver sa cousine après plus de deux ans.

Après cette petite période sentimentale, Emily et moi nous mimes à la cuisine tandis que Léah et Embry discutaient et s'embrassaient. Ensuite nous ramenâmes tout chez Jake où les garçons avaient fini de mettre les tables dehors. Je partis mettre du poisson au four. Il restait une heure avant que mon père n'arrive et trente minutes avant que Billy ne revienne avec Sue. Je décidais donc d'aller prendre une douche et Jacob s'affala sur le canapé devant la télé. Quand je sortis de la douche, je remarquais que j'avais oublié mes habits dans la chambre. Il fallait donc que je traverse toute la maison et quand Jake me vis passer avec, pour tout vêtement, une serviette de bain, il m'attrapa la main et m'attira sur le canapé tous en m'embrassant.

-Mon chéri, il faut que j'aille m'habiller. Lui murmurais-je entre deux baisers.

-Moi je te trouve très bien comme ça.

-Hum...Jacob, ce n'est pas que je tiens à mon canapé mais bon.

Je bondis sur mes pieds en entendant la voix de Billy et je rougis instantanément. Jake, lui, ne put réprimer un fou rire. Je partis dans la chambre et enfilait un jean, un chemise blanche, une veste de smoking et la paire de sandale à talon que m'avait offert Alice. Même si les talons faisaient partis de ma liste des horreurs, j'en ai marre d'être toute petite par rapport à mon loup. Je sortis de la chambre en manquant de tomber deux ou trois fois mais en voyant le regard de Jacob, je me dis que ca ne me tuerais pas quelques heures avec des talons. Mon père arriva cinq minutes et il parut étonner de me voir sur des talons. La meute arriva petit à petit et j'eus le droit à un bon nombre de remarques liées à ma maladresse et aux chaussures que je portais. Quand tout le monde fus présent, je sortis le poisson et nous passâmes à table. Tout se passa parfaitement bien et j'avais presque oublié la raison de cette soirée quand Sam pris la parole.

- Charlie, si vous êtes présent ce soir, c'est que nous avons quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer. Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendus parler des légendes sur les vampires et les loups-garous ?

- Si tu parle de celles de la tribu, effectivement je les ai déjà entendus mais je dois dire que je n'y crois pas vraiment.

-Je peux vous assurer que vous devriez y croire.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Jake qui se leva et qui partis en direction de la forêt. Il revient quelques instants sous sa forme lupine et je vis mon père ouvrir de grands yeux étonner avec une lueur de panique. Quand Jacob s'approcha de moi, mon père commença à se lever mais Billy et Sue le retinrent. Je passais ma main dans la fourrure de mon loup et lui pris le short qu'il tenait dans sa gueule. Il me fit un petit signe de tête et je compris qu'il allait reprendre forme humaine. Une fois sa forme lupine abandonnée, je lui tendis rapidement son short et me tournais vers mon père. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et mis plus de cinq minutes avant de retrouver la parole.

-Et combien d'entre vous peuvent faire... ça ?

Les sept concernés levèrent la main.

-Donc vous êtes des loups. Waouh, si je m'attendais à ça. Mais pourquoi m'avoir parlé des vampires, ils n'existent tous de même pas ?

Jake pris la parole et avoua la vrai nature des Cullen, puis il lui parla de l'imprégnation.

-Papa, comme tu sais maintenant pour l'imprégnation, je peux te dire que moi et Jacob sommes imprégnés. Il est mon âme-sœur et inversement. Et comme nous avons énormément de mal à être éloigner, j'aurais aimé avoir ton accord pour rester chez Jake pendant tout le temps de mes révisions ainsi que la nuit quand je passerais mes examens ?

-Bella, comme tu viens de le dire, c'est une semaine de révisions et il faut que tu révises. Et puis je ne sais pas si Billy serais d'accord.

-Si, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui ai proposé cette solution à Bella.

-Je ne sais pas trop, il faut que tu révises. Tes examens ne vont pas se passer tous seuls.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour les révisions, Jacob, Jared, Quill et Embry passent leurs exams aussi donc on révisera tous ensemble. N'est ce pas les garçons ?

-Oui, s'il y a Léah.

-Et Claire.

-Et Kim aussi.

-Si vous voulez les garçons.

-Bon alors c'est d'accord. Mais pas de bêtises Bella. Me dit-il avec un regard plein de sous entendus.

Je rougis instantanément mais lui répondis tout de même.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas papa. Et surtout merci beaucoup de ne pas me séparer de mon Jacobinou.

-Tiens c'est nouveau ça, mais ça te va plutôt bien. Se moqua Paul.

J'allais embrasser Jacob puis remercia mon père encore une fois et ensuite la meute, Léah, Emily et moi partîmes rejoindre Claire et Kim sur la falaise pour un feu de camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous voulez une suite ? J'aimerais des review ! Alors à vous de faire le nécessaire pour avoir une suite ;)<strong>

**Merci d'avance.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut tous le monde.**

**J'ai encore pas mis de chapitre mercredi et j'en suis vraiment désolé mais dans une petite semaine c'est les vacances alors j'essaierais de poster plus.**

**Merci à Galswinthe et marytherese pour leur review's**

**Merci à smilepika pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture avec une petite imprégnation dans ce chapitre. ;-)**

**Chapitre 20 : Révisions et entrainement.**

PDV Jacob

Le père de Bella avait au final accepté que ma princesse reste ici, mais nous aurions tout de même les examens à réviser. Du fait que nous révisions tous ensemble je ne suis pas sûr de la qualité des révisions, mais nous allions passer de bons moments. Pour l'instant, nous étions sur la falaise et nous discutions. Quill et Embry faisaient les imbéciles comme à leur habitude, et nous rions bien des âneries de mes deux amis. Bella était dans mes bras et commençais à s'endormir.

-Bon, bah, je crois que, nous, on va rentrer. Alors on se rejoint demain vers 14 heures chez moi pour réviser, ça vous va ?

Les concernés me répondirent positivement tous en même temps. Et Paul ajouta même son opinion.

- Excusez-moi d'émettre des doutes mais vous êtes sûr que vous allez réviser ? Parce que bon à 8 moi je ne pense pas que j'aurais envie de plonger la tête dans les bouquins. Après c'est vous qui voyez.

-En fait on sera 9 parce que j'ai proposé à Angela de venir réviser avec nous.

-En même temps plus on est de fou, plus on rit. Rajouta Quill.

-Bon toute façon que vous révisiez ou pas, on aura un entrainement avec les Cullen vers 22 heures et une patrouille à 18 heures. Donc Paul et moi passerons vous chercher chez Jake. Précisa Sam.

Sur ce, Bella et moi nous rentrâmes chez moi et allâmes directement dormir.

Le lendemain, j'entendis mon père toquer à la porte de ma chambre.

-Bon les jeunes, ce n'est pas que je en veux pas vous laisser dormir mais il est presque 13 heures alors les marmottes, c'est l'heure de se lever.

-Jake, qu'est qui se passe ? Me demanda Bella.

-Bah apparemment il est 12h45 et mon père voudrait qu'on se lève.

-Déjà cette heure ci ? Bon vas sous la douche, j'irais après toi.

Je partis donc sous la douche et une fois celle-ci terminée je partis rejoindre Bella dans la cuisine.

-Un sandwich tout prêt pour toi mon chéri. Moi je vais prendre une douche.

-Ok ma belle, mais tu as mangé au moins ?

-Oui papa. Me dit-elle en riant. J'ai mangé un bol de céréales, ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour. Au fait, il faut que j'aille chercher Angela tout à l'heure, je peux t'emprunter ta voiture ?

-Non non, tu vas y aller à pieds. Sérieusement Bella, tu crois qu'il fallait que tu me le demandes ? Tu m'aurais juste demandé les clés au moment de partir, ça aurait largement suffi.

-Ok, comme ça je le saurais pour la prochaine fois. Bon moi je file à la douche sinon je vais être en retard.

Je mangeais mon sandwich rapidement et tendis les clés de ma golf à Bella quand elle sortit de la douche.

Pendant que Bella était parti chercher son amie, Kim, Jared, Quill et Claire étaient arrivés. Les filles avaient pris leurs affaires de cours mais mes deux amis étaient arrivés comme deux gros touristes.

Bella arriva quelques minutes plus tard suivis d'Embry, Léah et Angela.

-Quill, Jared, vous comptez bosser comment sans vos affaires ?

-Bah avec Kim et Claire.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Nous nous installâmes un peu partout dans le salon. Comme je l'avais prévu, nous n'avions pas énormément révisé. Les filles tentées de se concentrer sur leur livre de math tandis que nous discutions de tout et de rien.

-Jake si tu ne révises pas, ce soir tu dors sur le canapé mon chéri. M'avait prévenu Bella.

Je l'avais donc rejoint devant ses problèmes de math.

Vers 18 heures, Paul et Sam vinrent nous chercher pour la patrouille.

Paul, avec sa douceur légendaire, ouvrit la porte d'entrée assez violement et Bella sursauta.

-Non mais ça ne va pas Paul ? Tu ne pouvais pas ouvrir la porte doucement pour une fois ?

Mais Paul ne lui répondit pas car il avait les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Angela.

Sam rentra à sa suite et le bouscula involontairement ce qui le sortis de son observation.

Il vient vers Bella et la serra dans ses bras.

-Paul, je peux savoir ce qu'il ce passe ?

-Faut bien que je te remercie d'avoir amené Angela ici, sinon je ne me serais pas imprégné tous de suite.

-Ha mais c'est génial ça !

-Bon je ne veux pas casser ce beau moment mais je crois que Sam nous attend pour partir là. Nous dit Quill.

-Paul, je te laisse ici avec les filles, ce soir feu de camp donc tiens ta langue jusque là. Les autres on y va.

Nous partîmes donc et quand nous rentrâmes dans la forêt, nous laissâmes notre deuxième nature prendre le dessus. Notre patrouille suivit le même chemin que d'habitude mais nous ne trouvâmes toujours pas de nouvelle trace. Nous rentrâmes donc chez moi. Sam pris la direction de chez lui. Quill, Embry et Jared s'installèrent devant la télé, Paul et Angela discutaient. Léah, Kim, Claire et Bella étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer des hamburgers. Je partis donc sous la douche et une fois celle-ci terminée, je rejoignis les filles dans la cuisine.

-Non Jake, pas de garçons dans la cuisine.

-Mais Léah, j'ai bien le droit de venir voir ma petite loutre.

-C'est nouveau ça mon amour. Mais j'aime bien.

Bella vînt vers moi, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Les tourtereaux, allez dans la chambre pour ça.

Je me décollais à regret de Bella et me retourna vers Quill.

-Vas rejoindre Claire plutôt que de venir nous embêter.

-J'aimerais bien mais je n'ai pas le droit de renter dans la cuisine moi.

-Bah alors pars et laisses nous tranquille.

Quill retourna dans le salon en bougonnant et Bella revînt m'embrasser.

-Bon allé les jeunes, faut partir pour la falaise sinon on va arriver en retard.

-Et vu que c'est nous qui avons les hamburgers, ce serais bête quand même. Et au passage Paul, t'es pas beaucoup plus vieux que nous.

-C'est pas faux Bella, mais ça faisait plus classe.

-Mouais, pas sûr. Dit Bella en riant.

-C'est ça, moque-toi, pour une fois que t'en as l'occasion.

Nous prîmes donc tous le chemin pour partir à la falaise. Quill et Embry avait décidé d'embêter Paul en discutant avec Angela et pour se venger, Paul vînt embêter Bella.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur les lieux du feu de camp, les anciens étaient déjà installer ainsi qu'Emily, Sam et Seth.

Bella sortit les sandwichs et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, les trois quarts étaient mangés.

Une fois le repas terminé, mon père commença les légendes. Angela semblait boire ses paroles.

A la fin de la dernière légende, Paul pris Angela par la main et l'emmena dans les bois.

PDV Angela

Je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma journée ce terminerait ainsi. Au départ, je m'étais préparée pour une simple après-midi révision avec Bella et quelques amis à elle. Mais déjà quand nous sommes arrivées chez Jacob, je savais que l'après-midi tournerait plus à la rigolade qu'à de vraies révisions. J'avais fait la connaissance de Quill, Embry, Jared, Léah, Kim et Claire. Je m'étais tout de suite sentie très à l'aise. Mais quand le fameux Paul était arrivé et que j'avais relevé la tête, je m'étais perdue dans ses magnifiques yeux noirs et j'avais perdu toutes notions du temps. Puis quand tous les garçons allaient partir, le prénommé Sam dit à Paul de rester chez Jake. Sans que je n'en comprenne réellement la raison, il prit Bella dans ses bras et la remercia de je ne sais quoi. Puis il vient me voir et nous commençâmes à parler. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que nous devions partir pour le feu de camp. Le père de Jacob prit la parole et nous raconta les paroles de leur peuple. J'écoutais avec attention ses paroles et quand il eut fini, Paul me prit la main et m'entraina dans la forêt. Il se déshabilla et un magnifique loup gris foncé apparut devant moi. J'étais un peu paniqué et quand il avança vers moi, je reculais jusqu'à percuter un arbre. Il continua à s'approcher de moi et je reconnus les yeux de Paul. Il s'approcha encore un peu de moi et je tendis la main pour la poser sur sa tête.

-Paul ?

Il me fit un signe positif de la tête et je commençais à le caresser. Il fit un mouvement en arrière et repartit là où il avait laissé ses vêtements, il reprit sa forme humaine et vînt vers moi.

-Maintenant que tu sais ma vraie nature, je peux te parler d'une chose essentiel. Tout à l'heure quand nos regards se sont croisés, tu n'as pas eu l'impression que tout c'était arrêté ?

- Si exactement, comment le sais-tu ?

-Parce que j'ai ressentis exactement la même chose. C'est l'imprégnation. C'est un processus qui n'a lieux que chez les loups et leurs imprégnés. Tu es mon âme-sœur et je suis la tienne.

-Heu...Waouh. Ca fait beaucoup à avaler d'un coup.

-Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout.

-Va-y dis moi tout parce que choquer un peu plus ou un peu moins ça ne changera rien.

-Nos légendes parlent également des vampires. Et bien, les Cullen sont des vampires.

-Ok en fait je crois que j'aurais du attendre avant de te demander.

-Angela, j'ai juste une dernière chose à te demander.

-Vas-y.

-Est-ce que tu acceptes l'imprégnation ? Parce qu'il est possible de...

-Non, ne finis pas ta phrase. Bien sûr que je l'accepte. Peux importe ce que ça entraine, je me sens tellement bien prés de toi.

-Moi aussi, c'est une des caractéristiques de l'imprégnation. Je suis désolé de te dire ça aujourd'hui mais dans cinq jours, une armée de vampire va attaquer Forks à cause d'une histoire avec Bella. Donc il faut que je te ramène chez Jacob parce que nous avons un entrainement avec les Cullen dans une dizaine de minutes.

-Humm... Je crois que tu veux définitivement ma mort parce que m'annoncer ça de but en blanc je ne crois pas que ce soit une merveilleuse idée mais allons chez Jacob si c'est ce qu'il faut.

Nous suivîmes donc le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Jacob. Au moment où les garçons sortirent, Paul me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa puis il partit rejoindre les autres. Je rentrais rejoindre Bella, appelai ma mère pour lui dire que je restais dormir chez des amis, empruntai un pyjama à Bella et partis me coucher sur le canapé.

PDV Seth

Nous étions tous présent dans la prairie que les Cullen nous avaient montrée. Le vampire blond prénommé Jasper se battait avec le docteur pour nous montrer les différentes techniques à employer face aux nouveau-nés de leur espèce. Et la tâche n'était vraiment pas simple. Ils étaient plus forts que des vampires normaux (si je puis dire). Quand Jasper eut fini de nous montrer les différentes techniques, chaque vampire alla s'entrainer avec un de nous. Il manquait toute fois un vampire pour former les binômes jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne sorte de la forêt en nous expliquant qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de s'entrainer un peu.

"Je me le prends pour l'entrainement" Nous dit Jacob grâce à la conscience collective.

"Jacob, pas d'imprudence, comme tu viens de le dire, il s'agit uniquement d'un entrainement. Si ça dérape, je n'hésiterais pas à prendre ma voix d'alpha."

"Merci beaucoup, je vois que la confiance règne."

Jake s'approcha d'Edward et se mis en position d'attaque. Tous les bruits s'étaient tus, tous les regards étaient tournés vers Jake et Edward.

-Moi aussi je t'aime espèce de chien galeux. Dit Edward en réponse aux pensées de Jacob.

Nous savions tous qu'Edward était télépathe donc Jacob lui répondit par la pensée.

"Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Devant Bella tu t'inclines et tu fais le martyr et quand elle n'est pas là tu penses pouvoir te venger de sa décision sur moi. C'est ça ton plan ?"

-Ouais, à peu prés. Mais n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit avant tout d'un entrainement et que je ne peux pas te faire trop de mal sinon ça ferait souffrir Bella.

Carlisle commença à s'approcher de son fils mais Alice le retint par le bras.

Les deux ennemis commencèrent à se tourner autour et Jacob fonça le premier sur le vampire. Edward esquiva l'attaque de mon ami et chargea. Jacob eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'Edward arriva comme une flèche. Jacob eut, par bonheur, le reflexe de se décaler. Le combat dura plus de dix minutes et heureusement, aucun des deux protagonistes ne fut blessé. Jacob revint vers nous en nous priant de ne rien révéler à Bella. Nous reprîmes l'entrainement et Edward se mit avec Sam tandis que Jacob allait avec Jasper. L'entrainement dura encore à peu prés une heure. Vers les coups de minuit, nous rentrâmes chez nous. A peine passé le pas de la porte, je passais par la cuisine et pris un sandwich. Je partis ensuite sous la douche et plongeai dans mon lit une fois séché.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous voulez une suite ? J'aimerais des review ! Alors à vous de faire le nécessaire pour avoir une suite ;)<strong>

**Merci d'avance.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut tous le monde.**

**Merci à Galswinthe pour sa review.**

**Merci à smilepika pour la correction.**

**Je voudrais m'excuser d'avances parce que je ne vais pas mettre de chapitres pendant une voir deux semaine maximum :**

**1-Parce que ma correctrice est partis en vacances sans internet ='(**

**2-C'est mon derniers chapitre corriger en réserve.**

**Mais du coup je vais écrire le plus de possible de chapitre d'avance.**

**Merci de votre compréhension et surtout bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 21 : Examens et Combat.**

PDV Bella

Nous avions fini la semaine en révisant et Paul était même resté avec nous pour être le plus longtemps possible avec Angela. Les garçons avaient continués de s'entrainer avec les Cullen. Nous étions donc très vite arrivés au lundi matin et avec ce jour, le début des examens. En me réveillant, j'avais remarqué que j'étais seule dans le lit. Je partis prendre une douche et allai ensuite dans la cuisine où flotter une bonne odeur de pain griller, d'œufs et de café.

-Salut ma chérie. Bien dormi ?

-Plutôt bien pour une veille d'examens. Et toi ?

-Parfaitement bien, comme à chaque fois que tu dors avec moi.

-Alors prépare-toi à vraiment bien dormir pour de nombreuses années parce que je ne vais pas te lâcher tout de suite.

-Mais j'y compte bien. Me dit Jake en riant.

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner et partîmes chacun vers notre lycée respectif. N'ayant pas de voiture, c'était Angela qui était venue me chercher. Le chemin se passa dans le silence. La première journée était composée des épreuves d'anglais et d'histoire.

Tandis que le mardi serait une journée scientifique avec math et svt. Le mercredi ce serait les langues étrangères, c'est-à-dire français pour ma part, et physique. En plus de tout cela, c'était le mercredi soir qu'aurait lieu la bataille contre Victoria et son armée. D'après les visions d'Alice, l'armée ne s'était pas réduite, ils étaient toujours 12 en plus de Victoria. Les premières épreuves passèrent à toute vitesse. Le soir, alors qu'Angela et moi sortions du bâtiment, mon amie eu la bonne surprise de voir Paul adossé à sa voiture. Cela devait être une habitude chez les Quileutes de s'adosser aux voitures de leurs imprégnées puisque que Jacob faisait exactement la même chose quand il venait me chercher. Angela couru dans les bras de son petit ami et je la suivis en marchant lentement pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Quand j'arrivais à leur hauteur, Paul me fit la bise et je montais à l'arrière de la voiture qui partait en direction de la Push. En rentrant chez Jake, je le trouvais allongé sur le canapé en train de dévorer un paquet de gâteaux. Je retirais mes chaussures et le rejoins sur le canapé. Je lui déposais un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Il m'attrapa la main et m'attira sur lui. Notre baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné et cela se terminerait dans son lit si nous ne nous séparions pas rapidement. Simplement aucun de nous deux ne voulait quitter les bras de l'autre et comme je l'avais prévu, nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement dans son lit sans plus aucun vêtement. Jacob avait été encore plus tendre que les autres fois. Je lui pris un tee-shirt et sortis de la chambre pour nous préparer un repas. J'étais en train de mettre les pâtes dans l'eau quand deux bras chauds m'entourèrent.

-Maintenant que j'ai goûté au plaisir physique avec toi mon ange, je ne peux que confirmer que tu es mon âme-sœur.

-Parce que tu en doutais avant ? Merci de me l'apprendre.

-Mais non ma chérie, tu sais très bien que tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que nos moments les plus intimes ne font que refléter notre amour puisque c'est magique et magnifique.

- Mouais, rattrape-toi aux branches. Lui dis-je en riant. Ne t'inquiète pas Jake, je t'aime également plus que n'importe qui d'autre et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Puis je le fis s'asseoir à table car les pâtes étaient cuites. Nous prîmes notre repas en discutant des impressions que nous avions eu pendant les épreuves de la journée. Puis nous partîmes nous coucher avant de recommencer une journée à peu prés similaire. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'au mercredi soir qui arriva trop vite à mon goût. Alice nous avait prévenu que l'armée adverse n'avait pas diminuée et qu'ils arriveraient vers minuit dans la prairie où j'avais préalablement laissé mon odeur. Claire, Kim, Léah, Angela et moi allions chez Emily afin d'essayer de passer le temps pendant que nos loups respectifs étaient absents. Pour le moment, j'étais assise sur le canapé et nous regardions la télé. Quand arriva 23h15 Jake m'amena chez Emily où la meute et les filles étaient réunies. Quand nos loups durent partir, un court silence régna dans la maison. Durant tout le temps où les garçons étaient absents, nous avions beaucoup discuté, nous avions beaucoup mangé également et nous avions regardé un film assez simple et sympa que nous avions toutes déjà aperçu : American Pie. Nous avion bien rit durant tout le film toutefois quand le film fut terminé, nous avions toutes eu le même reflexe et nous avions regardé l'horloge. Il était 2h45, cela faisait presque trois heures qu'ils étaient partis. Un des loups avait-il été blessé ? Voire tué ? Non surtout ne pas penser à la dernière option. Certes la première n'était pas mieux mais nous savions tous qu'il pouvait y avoir des blessures plus ou moins grave. Tandis que nous étions toutes silencieuses, certainement à se poser les mêmes questions, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée sur Seth qui me demanda de le rejoindre dehors. Sur le pas de la porte je vis Sam, Alice et Emmet. J'eus tous de suite un mauvais, très mauvais, pressentiment.

-Bella, Jacob a été mordu par un vampire. Comme tu le sais, leur venin est dangereusement mortel pour nous...

Je sentais mes joues inonder de larmes au fur et à mesures de ses paroles. Je ne le laissais même pas terminer sa phrase.

-S'il te plaît Sam, ne me dis pas que Jake est m...

Je n'eus même pas le courage de finir ma phrase et tombai à genoux.

* * *

><p><strong>Un peu de sadisme pour une fois.^^ Des avis à exprimer ? <strong>

**Tout s'expliquera dans le prochain chapitre (sauf si changement)**

**Vous voulez une suite ? J'aimerais des review ! Alors à vous de faire le nécessaire pour avoir une suite ;)**

**Merci d'avance.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Merci beaucoup à Galswinthe pour sa review.**

**Merci à smilepika pour la correction.**

**J'ai décider de ne pas détailler la bataille contre Victoria parce que tous le monde vois à peu prés à quoi elle ressemble. J'ai quand même changer quelques détailles puisque Bella est rester à La Push et que Jacob n'a pas été blesser exactement de la même façon.**

**Je vous laisse donc découvrir dans ce chapitre ce que Jacob à subi durant cette bataille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 22 : Trop longue attente.**

PDV Bella

-Non Bella, Jacob ne s'est pas fait tuer durant la bataille. Il est dans le coma, c'est la réaction habituelle de notre corps de loup face au venin des vampires. Simplement je ne peux pas te dire combien de temps il restera ainsi ni les répercussions que cela aura sur son corps. Pour savoir tout cela il faudra que tu t'adresses au docteur Cullen. Il est chez Jake.

Alors que j'étais toujours à genoux par terre, Sam vînt m'aider à me relever puis Emmet me prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Hé petite sœur, ne t'inquiète pas. Jacob est fort, il s'en sortira plus vite que tu ne peux le penser. Nous serons là pour toi dès que tu auras besoin.

Sam rentra dans la maison pour expliquer aux filles ce qu'il s'était passé et Emmet m'amena jusqu'à sa voiture. Je grimpai à l'arrière suivit d'Alice. Malgré le léger soulagement que m'avaient procuré les paroles de Sam et d'Emmet, je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler. La voiture d'Emmet stoppa et il vînt m'ouvrir la porte. Je descendis de la voiture et me dirigeai vers la maison. En entrant, je vis toute la meute présente ainsi que Billy qui s'emblait confiant. Je m'en voulais énormément de ce qu'il était arrivé à Jacob. Si je n'avais pas jouer au baseball avec les Cullen tout cela ne se serait jamais passer. Embry vînt immédiatement me prendre dans ses bras. Quand il me relâcha, je partis m'asseoir sur le canapé et Jared m'apprit que tous les vampires avaient été tués et Alice me dit avant de partir qu'Edward passerait me parler. Je demandais à Embry où se trouvait Jacob et il me montra la chambre. Avant que je ne me lève du canapé, Billy m'informa qu'il appellerait mon père vers 8 heures et qu'il lui expliquerait que Jacob avait fait une chute durant une patrouille. Je partis vers la chambre et, alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte, Carlisle en sortit.

-Bella, ne t'en fais pas, Jacob va s'en sortir. Je ne peux pas te dire combien de temps il mettra avant de se réveiller mais je peux te dire qu'il n'y aura absolument aucune répercussion sur son organisme. Et surtout parle beaucoup à Jacob, même s'il ne peut pas te répondre, je peux te certifier qu'il t'entend.

-Merci beaucoup Carlisle. C'est vraiment très gentil de t'occuper ainsi de lui.

-Non c'est tout à fait normal. Je passerais revoir Jacob la semaine prochaine. Si tu as un souci, tu sais que tu peux appeler à toutes heures du jour comme de la nuit à la maison.

Je remerciais encore Carlisle puis rentrais dans la chambre et m'agenouillai prés du lit.

-Mon amour, je suis tellement désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, je suis tout de même un peu responsable dans cette histoire. Je t'en supplie, revient moi vite.

J'étais toujours en train de lui parler quand Billy vint ouvrir la porte en me disant qu'Edward m'attendait dehors. En passant par le salon, je vis qu'il y avait encore Quill, Embry, Léah et Claire de présent. Je sortis de la maison et alla rejoindre Edward. J'étais à peine arrivée prés de lui qu'il prit la parole.

-Bella je veux que tu saches que si Jacob est dans cet état, c'est en partie de ma faute.

-Explique-toi.

-J'avais vu le vampire qui arrivait dans son dos mais par pure jalousie et par envie de vengeance, je ne l'ai pas prévenu. Quand les autres loups s'en sont rendu compte, Jacob avait déjà étais mordu et avait repris forme humaine à cause de la douleur.

Je ne pus retenir main qui s'écrasa contre sa joue. Même s'il n'avait rien ressenti, pour moi, le geste était le reflet de toute la haine que j'avais envers Edward à ce moment.

-Edward, pars immédiatement et ne revient que quand je t'aurais pardonné, si un jour je te pardonne.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de parler et partit sans rien dire. Je retournais à la maison encore très en colère. Dans le salon se trouvaient encore les deux amis de Jacob ainsi que leurs petites amies. Quill avait apparemment vu toute la scène et me demanda la raison de cette gifle.

-Je n'ai pas tellement apprécié la révélation d'Edward.

-Tu m'étonnes, quand il nous a expliqué, Carlisle nous à demandé de ne rien te dire et que c'était à Edward de tout révéler lui-même.

-En parlant de Carlisle, est-ce qu'un de vous deux pourrait m'emmener chez les Cullen, je crois que je me suis cassé le poignet en giflant Edward.

Je venais de bouger le poignet et je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler face à la douleur que je venais de ressentir.

Embry me pria d'appeler Carlisle avant de mettre un pied sur le territoire des vampires. Carlisle accepta sans aucun souci quand je lui avais expliqué pour mon poignet. Suite à cet appel, Embry emprunta les clés de voitures de Jacob et nous partîmes chez les Cullen. Quand Embry toqua à la porte, Emmet vînt ouvrir la porte et fit quelques remarques sur mon poignet.

-Alors Bella, t'as descendu les escaliers trop vite.

-Pas cette fois ci Emmet. Aujourd'hui j'ai mis une gifle à ton imbécile de frère mais j'avais oublié que vous étiez insensible à la douleur.

-Parce qu'en plus d'être maladroite, t'es tête en l'air ? Bah ça promet dis moi. Me dit-il en s'esclaffant.

-Parce que tu te crois drôle ? Lui dis-je pour le taquiner.

Il me dit ensuite que Carlisle m'attendait dans son bureau. Je montais suivi d'Embry qui avait apparemment décider de jouer le garde du corps. La porte du bureau était déjà ouverte et Carlisle me dit d'entrer. Il me salua ainsi qu'Embry puis examina mon poignet.

-Bella, tu t'es effectivement cassé le poignet. C'est une petite fracture donc je vais te mettre une attelle que tu garderas 1 mois. Et surtout ne bouge pas trop le poignet.

-Merci beaucoup. Au faite, je ne sais pas où est parti Edward, mais pour le moment ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est assez grand pour ce débrouiller tout seul et de toute façon, il finira bien par revenir.

Je remerciais encore Carlisle puis Embry et moi reprîmes la route la Push. Embry remis la voiture à sa place et me rendis les clés. En rentrant dans la maison, je croisai Billy qui était installé devant la télé. Il me dit qu'il expliquerait à mon père que je suis tombée dans les escaliers quand j'ai appris pour Jacob puis je partis me coucher. Il était déjà 5 heures et quand je posai la tête sur l'oreiller, je m'endormis tout de suite. En me réveillant, je cherchais instinctivement Jacob dans le lit avant de me rappeler que j'avais emprunté la chambre de Rachel. En ouvrant les yeux je regardai le réveil et remarquai qu'il était 13h30. Je sortis du lit à regret et partis dans la cuisine où je me servis une tasse de café et un grand bol de céréales. Quand je m'installais à la table de la cuisine, Billy entra et se dirigea vers le frigo.

-Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ?

-Mieux que rien mais je dors beaucoup mieux avec Jacob.

-J'imagine que se doit être un peu une bouillote non ?

-Oui mais c'est vraiment agréable.

-J'ai appelé ton père, il a dit qu'il voulait que tu le rappelles quand tu serais réveillé. Et il viendra ce soir certainement après le travail.

-Ok merci Billy.

Après avoir avalé mon petit déjeuner, j'appelai mon père.

-Allô ?

-Salut papa, c'est Bella.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bah on fait aller. Sachant que Jacob, va s'en sortir, ça aide à garder le moral mais ce n'est quand même pas terrible.

-Je suis désolé. Et ton poignet ?

-Ca fait assez mal mais Carlisle m'a mis une attelle que je dois garder pendant un mois.

-Et comment t'es tu fais ça ?

-Quand Billy m'a appelé pour me dire ce qu'avait eu Jacob, j'étais chez Emily. J'ai voulu descendre les escaliers rapidement mais ma maladresse légendaire a repris ses droits. Au faite, est ce que ça te dérange si Alice passe à la maison prendre quelques affaires dont j'ai besoin ?

-Non pas de soucies. Bon Bella, faut que je me remette au boulot. A ce soir.

-Ok, à ce soir.

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, j'appelais Alice en lui demandant de passer chez moi et de prendre les affaires que je lui avais demandé et qu'elle me les ramène à la Push ensuite. Puis je partis sous la douche et lança une machine à laver. Je venais à peine de sortir de la douche qu'Alice toqua à la porte. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette et allai lui ouvrir la porte. Alice rentra dans la maison avec sa joie naturelle et contagieuse. Je lui pris le sac, partis dans la chambre et m'habilla. Quand je retournai dans le salon, Alice et moi parlâmes pendant prés de trois heures. Quand elle repartit, j'allais dans la chambre de Jacob et m'installai sur sa chaise de bureau et commençai à lire un livre. Alors que j'étais plongé dans ma lecture, la tête de Seth passa par la porte.

-Je ne te dérange pas Bella ?

-Hein ? Non.

-Billy m'a dit que je te trouverais très certainement ici. Ils m'ont demandé de venir te dire qu'on allait manger.

-Ok merci Seth.

Il sortit de la chambre et je le suivis pour rejoindre le salon où étaient attablés Embry, Léah, Sue, Billy et mon père. Je les saluai tous puis m'installai à table sur laquelle étaient disposés différent plats tous préparés par Sue. Le repas étais délicieux et une fois celui-ci terminer, j'entrainai mon père à part car j'avais besoin de lui parler.

-Papa, je pense que l'année prochaine je ne m'inscrirai pas dans une université. Je pense demander à Sue et à Billy de m'enseigner l'histoire Quileute pour travailler à la bibliothèque ou au lycée de La Push.

-Sincèrement Bella, je ne pense pas que se soit une excellente idée mais si c'est ce que tu veux alors je ne m'y opposerais pas.

-Merci papa.

Quand mon père partit, j'allai dans la chambre de Jacob lui parler de la décision que j'avais prise puis je saluai Billy et allai me coucher.

Les journées passèrent toutes plus ou moins ainsi pendant tous le temps où Jacob était dans le coma.

Un matin, j'étais entrain de lire dans la chambre de Jacob quand je sentis une main chaude se poser sur mon bras. Je tournais instinctivement la tête vers Jacob et le vis les yeux ouvert mais un peu fatiguer et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser tomber mon livre et de sauter dans les bras de mon amour.

-Jake, enfin tu es réveillé. Je t'aime mon cœur.

-Heu... Oui moi aussi Bella. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé parce que la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est la morsure du vampire et ensuite plus rien.

-Quand tu as été mordu, la réaction de ton loup a été immédiate et t'a fait plonger dans un profond sommeil, presque comme le coma mais c'était pour que ton sang se renouvèle et que tu n'es plus de venin dans le corps.

-Ca fait combien de temps exactement ? Parce que je n'ai aucune notion du temps.

- 3 semaines et 2 jours.

-A oui, quand même. Je suis désolé ma chérie de t'avoir causé tant de soucie.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce serais même à moi de me faire pardonner parce que sans moi, Victoria n'aurait pas attaqué et tu ne te serais pas retrouver dans cette état.

-Bella, tu n'y es pour rien. Je propose qu'on arrête de s'excuser sinon on n'a pas terminer.

-Pas de problème. Au faite, j'ai faillit oublier, on a eu nos examens.

-C'est génial ça !

-Il faut que j'appelle Carlisle et Sam.

-Va-y, je ne bouge pas.

-Ha mais non, maintenant que tu es réveillé, je ne te lâche plus.

Je pris mon portable et composai le numéro de Carlisle puis celui de Sam. A peine un quart d'heure après mon appel, Carlisle entra dans la chambre. Il ausculta Jacob et lui dit de beaucoup se reposer et de ne pas trop manger au début car son organisme devait se réhabituer à la nourriture. Il le prévient également qu'il ne pourrait muter qu'une fois qu'il en aurait eu l'accord. Carlisle regarda ensuite mon poignet et me dit que quand il reviendrait voir Jacob, il me retirerait mon attelle.

Quand Carlisle quitta la maison, Jacob me demanda de lui expliquer tout ce qui c'était passé pendant 3 semaines. Je lui parlai donc de la gifle à Edward, d'où mon poignet cassé mais que rien de très important ne s'étais déroulé. Je finis par le prévenir que nous étions samedi 29 mai, que dans une semaine aurait lieu sa remise des diplômes et deux jours plus tard aurait lieu la mienne.

Quelques minutes après que j'eus fini de raconter tout à Jake, l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et Sam apparut dans la chambre. S'ensuivit le défiler de toute la meute puis Jacob se leva, alla manger un peu, prit une douche et revînt se coucher pour une longue nuit de sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, le dénouement vous plait-il ? Je pense que vous aurez pu remarquer qu'Edward n'est pas le personnages que j'apprécie le plus et il est donc légèrement "persécuter" dans mon histoire. <strong>

**Plein de belle choses sont à venir dans les prochains chapitres. Des idées ?**

**Vous voulez une suite ? J'aimerais des review ! Alors à vous de faire le nécessaire pour avoir une suite ;)**

**Merci d'avance.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Je tiens sincèrement à remercier Galswinthe pour toutes ses reviewes.  
><strong>

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le long retard de ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 23 : Anniversaire.**

**A écouter (si vous voulez) : Pyramid de Charice**

PDV Jacob

Un mois c'était écoulé depuis mon réveil et en se laps de temps, bon nombre de choses s'étaient déroulés. Nous avions d'abord eu droit à la remise des diplômes, Emily et Sam attendaient leur premier enfant, Angela s'était installée chez Paul ce qui n'avait pas tellement plût à ses parents, mais surtout, Sam avait insisté pour que je prenne mon rôle d'Alpha chose que j'avais fini par accepter légèrement à contrecœur. Et j'avais pris Embry comme second. Aujourd'hui avait lieux mon anniversaire, le 27 juin et j'allais fêter mes 19 ans. J'avais décidé de ne fêter mon anniversaire qu'avec Bell et c'est donc pour cela que nous allions à Port Angeles, pour un diner en tête-à-tête. Quelques jours auparavant, Bella m'avait parlé de ses projets d'apprendre les légendes Quileutes et d'enseigner celle-ci au lycée de la réserve. Quant à moi, je voulais monter mon propre garage à la Push avec Quill et Embry qui rêvaient eux aussi de devenir mécaniciens. J'arrêtais la voiture devant le restaurant et alla ouvrir la porte à Bella. Elle avait mis des chaussures à talons (1) qu'Alice lui avait offert deux semaine auparavant et une petite robe chocolats (2) car elle savait que c'était la couleur que je préférais sur elle. Nous rentrâmes dans le restaurant et le serveur nous installa à une table au fond, près d'une fenêtre. Bella commanda uniquement une salade de chèvre tandis que j'avais commandé eu steak et une assiette de frites.

-Bella, tu devrais manger plus, ça fait pratiquement cinq jours que tu ne manges presque plus rien !

-Jake, je ne peux pas trop manger, sinon je deviens nauséeuse.

-Il faudrait que tu ailles voir un médecin.

-Ok, j'irais voir Carlisle demain.

Une fois le diner terminer et la note payée, nous partîmes nous balader sur la plage de Port Angeles. Bella enleva ses chaussures et nous nous promenâmes main dans la main sur la plage avec un magnifique couchée de soleil. Quand les premières étoiles apparurent, je me tournais vers Bella et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime et comme je suis heureux de passer chaque instant auprès de toi. -Je m'agenouiller devant elle avant de terminer ma déclaration.- Isabella Marie Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ?

J'avais choisi un bagues très simple avec un diamant (3) qui, pour mon peuple, signifier l'innocence et l'amour éternel.*

Une fois la surprise passée, Bella lâcha ses chaussures et se jeta à mon cou.

-Oui je veux t'épouser mon cœur, oui, mille fois oui.

Je l'embrassais passionnément puis elle me demanda.

-Mais comment t'es-tu souvenu de ce que je t'avais dit après tant de temps ?

Quand nous avions 15 ans, Bella était venue à La Push tandis qu'elle était en vacances chez son père et elle m'avait expliqué que le jour où son futur mari la demanderait en mariage, elle rêvait que ce soit sur une plage à la lueur des premières étoiles. J'avais fait mine de ne pas m'y intéresser mais j'avais été très attentif.

-A vrai dire, je t'aimais déjà à cette époque et j'espérais que ça soit moi qui te fasse la demande en mariage dont tu rêvais. En réalité je pense que je t'aime depuis que nous avons cinq ans, peut-être déjà avant, mais je ne saurais te le dire. Je me rappelle quand j'étais petit et que tu avais déménagé avec ta mère, ton père venait parfois à la maison et dans ces moments-là, je lui disais que je me marierais avec toi un jour. Comme quoi les rêves d'enfants aboutissent parfois à quelque chose. C'est vrai également que ça puisse paraître flippant.

-Non, moi je trouve cela vraiment romantique. Et dire que je n'avais rien remarqué et que j'ai failli tous gâcher en me jetant dans les bras d'Edward. Mais maintenant, je suis sûr d'une chose, je n'aime plus que toi et rien ni personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

-Bella, Kwop Kilawtley.

-C'est du Quileute ?

-Oui, ça signifie reste avec moi pour toujours.

-C'est magnifique. Mon chéri, est-ce que tu accepterais d'apprendre le Quileute à nos enfants plus tard ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir.

Bella m'embrassa chastement puis nous repartîmes en direction de la voiture. Une fois arrivée à la Push, alors que j'allais rentrer dans la maison, Bella me tendis une clé et me dit de la suivre. Elle m'emmena jusqu'au vieux hangar qui me servait de garage et me dit d'ouvrir la porte. Elle alluma la lumière et je pus constater que tous était parfaitement propre et bien rangé.

-Joyeux anniversaire monsieur le loup. Comme tu veux monter ton propre garage, on a tous mis la main à la pâte pour tous remettre en état. On a renouvelés tous ton vieux matériel et on a repeint les murs extérieurs. Paul et Jared ont également remplacé les deux vieilles fenêtres casser.

-Wahou, fait moi pensé à remercier tout le monde parce que c'est vraiment un super cadeau. Mais avant tous, merci ma chérie. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je la prie ensuite dans mes bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. Là, j'entrepris de lui faire des remerciements dignes de ce nom.

Le lendemain matin, je me décidais à préparer le petit déjeuner, car avec le peu qu'elle mange ces derniers temps, elle devait avoir vraiment faim.

Elle me rejoignit dans la cuisine 40 minutes après que je me sois levé. Quand je lui servis des œufs, elle eut une moue écœuré et partie dans la salle de bain en courant.

-Ma puce, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-C'était pas une bonne idée les œufs Jake.

-Bon Bella, j'appelle Carlisle et je t'emmène à son cabinet.

-Non Jake, tu dois aller patrouiller. Je vais demander à Angela de m'accompagner.

-Ok, mais dès que je rentre, tu me dis ce que tu as.

-Pas de soucis. Allez, va patrouiller, je suis sûr que Seth et Embry t'attendent déjà.

Je sortis donc de la maison et partis rejoindre mes deux amis pour la patrouille hebdomadaire.

* * *

><p>1-.frimgres?um=1&hl=fr&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=RmvSd1sDcIa-mM:&imgrefurl=.com/catalogue/chaussures/chaussures-ouvertes/yves-saint-laurent/152744-sandales-noires&docid=NEK5HNj0XFQI_M&imgurl=.fr/image/chaussures/chaussures-a-talons/chaussures-ouvertes/yves-saint

2-.fr/imgres?um=1&hl=fr&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=kTdD8Br5dtq_5M:&imgrefurl=.&docid=bB4nJZhQxr0U1M&imgurl=.com/image

3-.fr/imgres?hl=fr&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=_Vo7oHuu8B1MSM:&imgrefurl=.com/solitaire-diamant/bague-solitaire-or-blanc-ondine,1157,&docid=v5EDE1zW4N8BiM&imgurl=.com/img/diamant/4353331_&w=360&h=360&ei

*Le diamant signifie réellement l'innocence, et ce dans tout les peuples.

**Les choses commencent à s'accélérer pour nos deux tourteaux, et ce n'est que le début.**

**Vous voulez une suite ? J'aimerais des review ! Alors à vous de faire le nécessaire pour avoir une suite ;)**

**Merci d'avance.**

**Bonne semaine.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour, Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comment ça va ?**

**Un grand merci à Belice Black, Loulou77 et Galswinthe pour vos review.**

**Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui lisent sans laisser de review. Enfin bref, merci tout le monde ! :)**

**Merci à smilepika pour la correction.**

**Maintenant laissons place au chapitre.**

**Chapitre 24 : Événement surprise.**

Pdv Bella

Quand Jacob sortit de la maison, j'appelais tout d'abord la villa Cullen où Rosalie me dit que Carlisle était à l'hôpital. J'appelais ensuite ce dernier qui me dit qu'il pouvait me prendre sans souci à 10 heures. Et j'appelais en dernier Angela pour lui demander si elle acceptait de me conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital. J'enfilais rapidement un short et un sweat et partis chez Paul chercher Angela.

-Alors Bella, tu me prends ma chérie. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop longue. Me charia Paul.

- Excuse-moi d'être malade Paul. Et je pense que ça ne sera pas trop long. Tu sais très bien que Carlisle est toujours à l'heure.

-Ha parce que tu vas voir monsieur Vampire ?

-C'est le meilleur médecin que je connaisse et le fait que ce soit un vampire ne me gène pas. Bon Angie, faudrait qu'on y aille si monsieur Paul veut te revoir rapidement.

-Bisous mon cœur, pas trop de bêtises. Je t'aime. Lui dit Angela en l'embrassant.

Après cette petite discussion avec Paul, nous montâmes dans la voiture et partîmes pour l'hôpital. Quand nous arrivâmes dans le service de Carlisle, il nous dit de le suivre et me demanda ce que j'avais.

-En fait, je supporte de plus en plus mal l'odeur des aliments le matin. Ce matin Jake a fait des œufs et je n'ai pas pu y toucher sans être malade.

-Tu as des douleurs quelque part ?

-Non aucune.

-Bon je vais te faire une prise de sang. Si tu peux patienter environ 20 minutes, je pourrais te donner les résultats.

-Oui, je peux attendre sans problème.

Carlisle appela une infirmière qui me fit la prise de sang et quand elle repartit, après que Carlisle lui est précisé que c'était prioritaire, il me reposa quelques questions.

-Je serais partis sur la piste d'une gastro mais comme tu n'as aucune douleur, ma piste est fausse. Alors j'ai bien une autre piste que les quelques questions que je vais te poser plus les résultats confirmeront ou pas. Est-ce que tu as l'impression d'avoir la poitrine plus douloureuse que d'habitude ?

-Oui, légèrement et j'ai tendance à avoir des vertiges.

-Question que tu va certainement trouver un peu indiscrète mais elle est essentielle. Avec Jacob, est-ce que vous vous protégez ?

-Non. En réalité, on n'y a pas tellement songé comme il est le premier garçon avec qui je passe ce stade et inversement.

-Et tu prends la pilule ?

-Oui. Carlisle, qu'est ce que tu sous-entends avec toutes ces questions ?

-Avec tous les renseignements que tu m'as donnés, je pense que tu es enceinte. Mais je ne peux rien certifier sans les résultats de la prise de sang.

Si j'étais réellement enceinte, est-ce que Jacob me soutiendrait ? N'était ce pas trop tôt ? Même si nous étions imprégnés, que l'amour que nous nous portions était extrêmement fort et qu'il m'avait demandé en mariage, nous n'avions que 19 ans. Et que diraient Charlie et Renée ? Elle qui n'aimait pas l'institution du mariage et qui, m'ayant eu très jeune, m'avait toujours dit de patienter.

Angela me sortit de mes pensées en m'appelant.

-Bella, les résultats viennent d'arriver.

-Bella, tu va être maman.

-Félicitation Bell's.

-Hum, Carlisle peut-on savoir depuis combien de temps je suis enceinte ?

-D'après le résultat, tu es enceinte de 3 semaines.

-Bella, ça va ? Me demanda Angela.

-Heu... oui. Oui bien sûr. Je suis heureuse de cette nouvelle mais je suis encore sous le choc.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, c'est tout à fait normal. Me rassura Carlisle. Mais je pense que Jacob va être heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle. Si tu acceptes que je suive ta grossesse, je te donne rendez-vous dans un mois sinon je peux te conseiller un de mes confrères très expérimentés.

-Bien sûr que j'accepte que tu suives ma grossesse, je ne vois pas quel autre médecin pourrait le faire aussi bien que toi. Et puis, s'il s'avère que le bébé a les gênes lupines de Jacob, il vaut mieux que tu sois son médecin.

-C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Donc rendez-vous dans un mois pour ta première échographie.

- Merci Carlisle. A bientôt.

Angela et moi remontâmes en voiture, et je demandais à mon amie de nous amener au centre commercial de Forks.

-J'aimerais apprendre la nouvelle à Jake de manière originale donc je pensais acheter une paire de chaussons de bébé et lui donner.

-Oui, c'est une super idée. Me confirma Angie.

Elle nous conduisit donc jusqu'au seul centre commercial de Forks (et encore, centre commercial est un bien grand mot).

J'y trouvais une toute petite paire de chaussons de bébé et nous rentrâmes ensuite à la Push. Quand je rentrais dans la maison, Jacob était dans le salon en train de discuter avec Seth. Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi quand je fermai la porte d'entrée.

-Alors ma chérie, comment te sens-tu depuis ce matin ?

-Je me sens un peu mieux et Carlisle m'a dit que ça passerait. Par contre j'ai fait un petit détour par le centre ville de Forks et j'ai trouvé ça trop chou.

Je sortis la petite paire de chaussons de mon sac et les tendis à Jacob.

Jacob me regarda bizarrement puis détailla les chaussons.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse avec des chaussons de... bébé ?

Je ne lui répondis pas car je voulais qu'il devine seule. Seth me regarda avec un petit sourire et baissa les yeux vers mon ventre. Je lui fis un signe de tête positif en réponse à sa question muette.

-Bella, est-ce que c'est ce à quoi je pense ? Me demanda Jacob.

-Je ne sais pas Jacob. Je ne suis pas dans tes pensées.

-Bella, tu es enceinte ? Me dit-il avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, c'était à la fois de la peur et de la joie.

-Oui Jacob, tu vas être papa. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Un magnifique sourire illumina son visage et il vînt me prendre dans ses bras.

-Ma puce, peux tu savoir combien je t'aime ? Ainsi que toi petit bébé. Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

-Nous aussi on t'aime monsieur Black. Mais j'ai un peu peur de la réaction de mes parents. Enfin surtout de ma mère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je suis avec toi. Mon père est chez Charlie. Tu veux qu'on aille les voir pour leur annoncer ?

-Oui si tu veux bien m'emmener en moto.

-Ok alors on y va. Seth pas un mot avant ce soir, on passera chez Sam tout à l'heure. Demanda Jake à Seth qui acquiesça.

Puis nous allâmes dans le garage, Jake me passa un casque et nous partîmes chez mon père. La sensation que je ressentais sur la moto était paradisiaque. Une sensation de liberté infinie et la chaleur de Jake était plus qu'appréciable.

En arrivant chez mon père, Jacob m'aida à descendre de moto et me regarda avec attention.

-Bella, arrête de stresser ainsi. Ton père n'est pas un monstre.

-Oui je sais bien mais j'ai tout de même peur de sa réaction.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Aller en avant.

Il me prit tendrement la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison. Nous rentrâmes et mon père tourna la tête vers nous. Il était installé devant la télé avec Billy.

-Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
>-Merci pour l'accueil. Si j'ai même plus le droit de venir dire bonjour à mon papa de temps en temps. Mais sérieusement est ce que tu pourrais couper la télé et t'asseoir bien confortablement dans ton fauteuil.<p>

-Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda-il après avoir éteint la télé.

-Jacob et moi sommes fiancés.

-Fiancés ? Tu es sérieuse Bella ? Vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis 7 mois, tu ne pense pas que c'est encore un peu tôt pour penser au mariage ?

-Je sais que ça peut paraitre fou mais je suis majeure et n'oublie pas que Jacob et moi sommes destinés à être ensemble d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je me doute que laisser partir sa fille unique peut être compliqué mais je ne pars pas à l'autre bout du monde. Je serais à une demi-heure de voiture à peine. Et puis tu sais très bien que tu seras toujours l'homme le plus important de ma vie.

-Bella, ne crois pas m'amadouer avec tes belles paroles. Certes tu es majeure et tu fais tes propres choix mais le mariage est une lourde responsabilité qui n'est pas toujours parfait et même si l'imprégnation joue en votre faveur je doute que les responsabilités soient moins lourdes.

-Avant de finir ta leçon de morale je peux finir mon annonce.

-Quoi donc Bella ?

-Je suis enceinte.

Pour le coup, mon père resta bouche bée et n'avait pas fait un seul geste.

-Papa, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Ca allait très bien jusqu'à il y a environ 2 minutes. Donc vous allez vous marier et en plus fonder une famille. Bella, vous n'avez que 19 ans, là je crois qu'il faut vraiment que tu réfléchisses. Il ne me semble pas que ta mère t'ait élevé ainsi. Si elle l'apprend, je ne pense pas qu'elle va apprécier.

-Papa, que tu le veuilles ou non, Jacob et moi avons pris une décision à laquelle nous avons beaucoup réfléchi et nous ne reviendront pas sur cette décision. Je pense que nous sommes assez responsables et réfléchis pour élever ce bébé. Tu le sais toi aussi.

-Responsable je le pensais avant mais maintenant je ne sais plus. Par contre effectivement, vous êtes réfléchis. Et encore, j'en doute toute fois un peu. Ecoute Bella, je peux comprendre que tu veuilles une belle vie avec des enfants et un homme qui t'aime et que tu aimes également. Mais vous n'avez que 19 ans, c'est sûr que pour vous ça ne changera pas parce que vous êtes imprégnés mais j'aurais aimé que vous preniez un peu plus votre temps. Après si c'est votre choix, je pense que j'aurais beau te donner mon avis, rien ne te fera changer d'avis car tu es une vraie tête de mule. Je ne peux pas m'opposer à votre mariage et encore moins à la naissance de votre enfant. Je serais toujours présent pour toi car tu es ma seule fille mais sache que je trouve que vous êtes bien trop jeunes et que vous gâchez un peu votre jeunesse.

-Merci papa, c'est déjà beaucoup, le principal pour moi c'est que tu l'acceptes, apparemment pas super bien mais c'est suffisant pour moi.

Après avoir remercié mon père, nous repartîmes à la Push et passâmes par chez Emily pour annoncer nos deux grandes nouvelles. Après cette grande annonce, toute la meute nous félicita et nous rentrâmes enfin chez Jake après une après-midi assez prise de tête.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu. <strong>

**Vous voulez une suite ? J'aimerais des review ! Alors à vous de faire le nécessaire pour avoir une suite ;)**

**Merci d'avance.**

**Bonne semaine.**

**P.S : N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Un rand merci à Galswinthe et Belice Black pour vos review.**

**Je viens de remarquer qu'il y avait un décalage dans les chapitres et je m'en excuse.**

**Et ensuite, je tiens à vous prévenir que je pense poster toute les deux semaines pour cette fiction et je m'en excuse également.**

**Maintenant, place à la lecture ^^**

**Chapitre 25 : Réminiscence et double nouvelle. **

PDV Jacob

Quand Bella m'avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, j'avais étais sous le choc. J'avais certes envie d'avoir des enfants avec elle, mais à 19, c'était peut-être encore un peu jeune. J'étais toutefois très heureux, car en plus de devenir ma femme, ma Bella allait m'offrir le plaisir d'être papa. J'allais devoir me mettre au plus vite à la construction de la maison car avec les préparatifs du mariage, les prochains mois risquent d'être mouvementer.

Aujourd'hui j'avais prévu d'appeler la mère de Bella pour lui annoncer le mariage, car c'était apparemment la chose que ma princesse redoutait le plus.

Il était 11 heures et Bella dormait toujours. Je décidais de me lever, de faire le repas et d'appeler ma future belle-mère. Je sortis du poisson du congélateur et des pommes de terre pour faire un hachis parmentier au poisson. Une fois la préparation terminée, je mis le tout à cuire puis je pris le portable de Bella qu'elle avait laissé sur la table de la cuisine et je composai le numéro de sa mère. Après trois sonneries, une voix féminine apparemment pleine d'énergie répondis.

-Allô ?

-Mme Dwyer ?

-Oui c'est moi. Qui est à l'appareil ?

-C'est Jacob Black, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi. Je suis le fils de Sarah et le petit ami de votre fille.

-Mais bien sûr que je me souviens de toi. Quand je vivais encore à Forks, je passais beaucoup de temps à la Push avec Bella. De plus Bella ne cesse de me parler de toi depuis que vous êtes ensemble. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais très bien je vous remercie. En fait si je vous appelle c'est en partis de la part de Bella.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Rien de grave j'espère ?

-Non, ne vous inquiéter pas, tout va très bien. Nous voulions simplement vous annoncer que nous allions nous marier

-Vous mariez ? A 19 ans ?

-Oui, effectivement, ça peu paraitre jeune pour songer à un mariage mais j'aime votre fille plus que ma propre vie. Je ne me vois plus vivre loin d'elle. Mais sachez que ma demande en mariage a été murement réfléchis, ce n'est pas un simple coup de tête.

Pendant mon cours monologue, Bella s'était levée et était venu se blottir dans mes bras.

-Est-ce que je pourrais parler à ma fille ?

Je tendis le téléphone à Bella tout en lui précisant que c'était sa mère.

-Bonjour maman. Comment vas-tu ?

-...

-Oui moi je vais très bien. Tu m'as l'air légèrement énervé ou je rêve ?

-...

-Oui je sais très bien ce que tu penses du mariage si jeune mais j'aime énormément Jacob et je me vois vivre avec lui.

Pendant que Bella parlait à sa mère, je me perdis dans mes souvenirs. Le fait que la mère de Bella m'ait parlé de ma mère raviva quelque souvenir. Je revoyais ma mère assise sur le banc devant la maison avec Renée. Elles étaient toutes les deux très proche jusqu'à ce que Bella et Renée ne déménage. C'était encore l'époque où nous faisions des pâtes de boue. Nous devions avoir maximum 3 ou 4 ans. Puis un autre souvenir refit surface. Je devais avoir 5 ans et je jouais avec mes soeurs qui en avaient 9. Ma mère nous regardait jouer paisiblement tandis qu'elle faisait des cookies dans la cuisine. Puis le dernier souvenir que j'avais d'elle, celui que je redoutais le plus, arriva à son tour. Ma mère était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. J'avais 9 ans et ma mère venait d'avoir un accident de voiture. Elle avait été dans le coma pendant près de 4 mois, mais ne s'en été pas sortis. Mon père était également dans la voiture et c'est depuis ce jour qu'il est en fauteuil roulant. Ma mère n'avait pas eu la chance de survivre et j'avais assisté à son enterrement, soutenue par Charlie. Et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai réussi à reprendre le cours de ma vie à peu près normalement. Je lui dois beaucoup pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et ma famille. Bella me sortis de ses souvenirs douloureux en posant ses mains douces sur mon visage.

-Jack, pourquoi pleure tu ?

-Je pleure ?

-Oui mon chéri.

-C'est parce que je me rappelais quelques souvenirs avec ma mère.

-Je suis désolé mon coeur.

-C'est pas grave. Comment ta mère a-t-elle pris la nouvelle du mariage ?

-Pas particulièrement bien au départ, mais quand je lui ai dit que j'étais sûr de ma décision, que j'étais très heureuse d'avoir accepté et que je ne regrettais rien, elle a un peu baissé les armes. Je pense que le fait qu'elle t'adore à également jouer en notre faveur. Par contre, je ne lui ai pas dit pour le bébé, je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre un peu.

-Et bien maintenant que les principaux concernés sont au courant, il va falloir se mettre aux préparatifs du mariage et à la construction de la maison. Je pense avoir trouvé un terrain qui te conviendrait parfaitement. C'est en bordure de la plage et entourer de forêt.

-Oui je pense que ce serait parfait mais j'aimerais beaucoup le voir. Et pour les préparatifs du mariage, j'aimerais demander son aide à Alice. Je pense qu'elle pourrait nous apporter de bonne idée tout en respectant les choix que nous ferons. Quand penses-tu ?

-Je pense que ça pourrais effectivement être une bonne idée. De toute façon nous savons déjà les éléments principaux.

-Oui, un mariage sur la plage, dans les traditions Quileute et au mois d'octobre. Donc j'appellerais Alice dans l'après-midi.

-Et après manger, on ira voir le terrain.

Mon père nous rejoint et nous passâmes à table.

Après le repas, nous partîmes voir le terrain que j'avais trouvé et Bella tomba sous le charme. Nous rentrâmes ensuite chez mon père où nous commençâmes les plans. Bella désirait une cuisine adjacente au salon tandis que moi je voulais que la maison soit sur deux étages, pour éviter que le bruit de la pièce à vivre n'atteigne trop les chambres et que nous ayons un salon assez grand pour que toute la meute puisse y tenir. Bella appela Alice dans l'après-midi pour lui apprendre pour le bébé et pour lui demander de l'aide pour le mariage. Chose qu'Alice accepta automatiquement sans condition et avec un grand plaisir. Pendant environ 4 jours nous nous occupâmes des plans et une fois ceux-ci terminés, Bella commença les préparatifs du mariage avec Alice.

Les jours défilés les uns après les autres avec les travaux et depuis que Bella avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, 3 mois et demi était passé. Nous étions le 4 octobre c'est-à-dire 3 petites semaines avant le mariage et jours de sa troisième échographie. Lors de la première échographie, Carlisle nous avait dit que le bébé allait bien, même si sur l'écho on ne voyait pas grand-choses, mais Bella était trop fatiguée pour un premier mois de grossesse. Carlisle lui avait donc fait faire une prises de sang et nous avait expliqué que vu les résultats, il y avait de grandes chances que Bella soit enceinte de jumeaux. Lors de la deuxième échographie, il nous avait confirmé son hypothèse. Aujourd'hui nous allions enfin voir nos bébés et normalement, c'était également la fin de la construction de la maison. Nous étions en route pour l'hôpital et quand nous arrivâmes, Carlislenous attendait. Il nous salua et nous fit entrer dans son bureau.

-Alors, Bella, comment te sens tu ?

-Très bien mais également assez fatiguer.

-C'est normal avec une grossesse gémellaire. Et comme en plus tu es sur les préparatifs du mariage, la fatigue se fera d'autant plus ressentir.

-Comme la maison est pratiquement terminée, je m'occuperais des derniers préparatifs pour que Bella puisse se reposer. Dis-je au docteur Cullen.

-C'est très bien Jacob. Surtout Bella, repose-toi beaucoup. Je dirais à Alice de te ménager. Et surtout, que je n'ai pas à te le redire.

-Oui Carlisle.

-J'y veillerais moi-même. Dis-je à Bella.

Carlisle nous mena ensuite dans la pièce adjacente et Bella s'installa sur la table d'observation.

Après seulement trois mois et demi de grossesse, son ventre était déjà bien rond.

Carlisle mis du gel sur le ventre de Bella et après quelques instants, nous vîmes les deux loustiques remués un peu.

Carlisle nous montra les membres et les deux petites têtes, il nous dit ensuite que les bébés se portaient bien. Nous reprîmes ensuite le chemin de La Push. En rentrant, elle s'installa dans le canapé tandis que je repartais sur le chantier. La plomberie avait été faite par un ami de mon père qui m'avait ait un prix. J'appelais Alice pour la prévenir que la maison était fini et qu'elle pouvait venir meubler la maison. Dès qu'elle avait su que nous allions avoir notre maison elle nous avait directement demandée si elle pouvait faire la décoration. Nous avions accepté à la condition qu'elle suive ce que nous lui avions demandé. Je retournais chez mon père après qu'Alice m'ait dit qu'elle en avait pour maximum une semaine. Nous passâmes 5 jourstranquilles, à profiter du calme ambiant.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu.<strong>

**Vous voulez une suite ? J'aimerais des review ! Alors à vous de faire le nécessaire pour avoir une suite ;)**

**Merci d'avance.**

**Bonne semaine.**

**P.S : N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Un super géant Merci à Galswinthe pour ta review !**

**Egalement merci à smilepika pour sa correction. **

**Place à la lecture !**

**Chapitre 26 : Nouvelle maison**

PDV Jacob

Le mercredi matin, alors que je prenais mon petit déjeuner, Alice vint frapper à la porte et me dit que la maison était terminée, que nous n'avions plus qu'à nous y installer. Je la remerciais et allai ranger la cuisine en attendant que Bella ce lève. Quand elle se leva, je lui dis simplement de s'habiller et de me rejoindre dans la voiture. Quand elle fut dans la voiture, je nous conduisis jusqu'à notre nouvelle maison. Alice nous y entendait et elle nous la fit visiter. Elle avait suivi nos choix et tout était parfait. Bella pris sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter.

-Excuse-moi de pleurer mais les hormones sont en grande partie responsable. Le travail que tu as fait est simplement magnifique.

-Bella, je sais que tu vas râler mais je me suis permit de rajouter un petit quelques chose.

-Je me disais aussi. Marmonnais-je.

Elle nous amena dans notre chambre et ouvrit les placards qui se trouvaient de chaque côté du lit.

-Je me suis permit de vous faire une nouvelle garde-robe. Bella, je t'y ai mise des vêtements de grossesse d'un côté et de l'autre des vêtements normaux, si je puis dire. Jacob toi pas de vêtements particulier. Juste tout en bas, des baskets, au-dessus les pantalons et encore au-dessus, les tee-shirts. Du côté penderies, quelques chemises et deux costumes. J'ai également acheté des habits pour les bébés.

- Mais Alice, on ne connait pas leur sexe.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi des couleurs mixtes.

-Alice, tu n'es vraiment pas possible mais bon, merci beaucoup. Maintenant que tu es là, il faut que nous réglions les derniers gros détails du mariage.

-Ah non, toi tu te reposes. Carlisle m'a dit que tu devais te reposer alors je vais régler tout ça avec Jacob. Surtout que c'est particulièrement de lui dont j'ai besoin.

Bella grommela mais finit par aller se promener sur la plage en ce beau jour.

-Alors je pense que Bella t'a tenu au courant de toutes les décisions que nous avons prises. Donc tu n'auras besoin de t'occuper que de ton costume et de tes témoins. Je te dirais au dernier moment quel avion vous devrez prendre pour votre voyage de noce.

-Parce qu'en plus, tu t'es aussi occupée de notre voyage de noce ? Tu ne m'as donc laissé aucun boulot.

-Tu t'es occuper de la maison, c'est déjà beaucoup. Pour finir, je pense que Bella te l'a déjà dit, mais ta sœur Rachel, arrive dans 5 jours, Rebecca, 2 jours avant le mariage, en même temps que la mère de Bella.

-Merci du petit rappel.

Après cela, Alice repartit et je rejoignis Bella sur la plage.

-Alors, ma chérie, comment trouves tu la maison ?

-Elle est magnifique, exactement comme je l'imaginais et la déco est vraiment parfaite sans trop d'excentricité.

C'est vrai qu'Alice avait fait du très bon boulot. Au rez-de-chaussée, on trouvait le salon qui était la pièce la plus grande, avec un parquet en bois clair, des murs blancs et un canapé gris et un grand tapis couleur crème étaient au centre de la pièce, face à une belle télé. Le mur du fond était une grande baie vitrée qui ouvrait sur la plage. La salle à manger avait une grande table en bois, le même parquet que dans le salon et les murs était également blanc. Juste à coté de la salle à manger était installé la cuisine, juste séparée de la pièce à vivre par le plan de travail. Elle était tout en bois pour s'accorder avec la salle à manger. Le sol et les murs étaient les mêmes que le reste de l'étage. On trouvait également la salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée, elle était dans les tons violine, la baignoire était placée au centre de la pièce et lavabo ornait le mur du fond. Puis au deuxième étage, il y avait les chambres, pour le moment, il y'en avait 5. Notre chambre avait du béton ciré gris et les murs étaient vert et blanc, nous avions notre salle de bain « privée ». La chambre des jumeaux était adjacente à la nôtre, simple et dans les tons bleu et blanc avec des meubles en bois. Nous avions décidé de coller les berceaux lors de leurs premiers mois puis nous les séparerions. Quand il serait plus grand il aurait chacun leur chambre. Nous avions donc déjà une chambre pour chacun des jumeaux, deux chambres d'amis et notre chambre.

-Je pense que les jumeaux se plairont dans leur chambre.

-Oui, je le pense aussi. Jake, est ce que ça te dérangerais si Léah et Alice étaient les marraines ?

-Non, absolument aucun problème. Je pense qu'elles les chouchouteront beaucoup. Et pour les parrains, je pensais à Quill et Embry.

-Oui, ils seront parfaits. Et tu as pensé à tes témoins ?

-Dans la tradition Quileute, tous les loups sont les témoins, alors à moins que ça ne te pose un problème, les 6 seront mes témoins.

-Sans aucun problème. C'est la tradition et nous avons pris ensemble la décision de la suivre.

-Bella, je dois aller patrouiller avec Embry et Quill. Est-ce qu'ils pourraient passer à la maison après ? A moins que tu ne sois trop fatiguée.

-Non, j'ai même l'impression de ne rien faire de mes journées. Mais, si possible, qu'ils ne restent pas trop longtemps parce que j'ai envie de profiter le plus de toi avant que tu ne commences à travailler.

-Très bien miss Bella. Je dois y aller, les garçons m'attendent devant chez mon père. Je t'aime ma puce. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Jake, fit vite.

Je partis donc rejoindre mes deux amis qui furent surpris que je ne sois pas sorti de chez mon père. Je leur expliquais donc que les travaux étaient terminés et qu'ils pourraient venir après la patrouille.

Comme depuis maintenant deux mois, nous ne découvrîmes pas d'odeur de vampire mis à part celle des Cullen. Avant d'aller retrouver Bella, je passai chez Sam pour proposer à tout le monde de passer à la maison. Bella était dans la cuisine en train de faire cuire des brioches.

-Bébé, ça fait même pas une journée qu'on est installé et tu es déjà dans la cuisine. En plus, Carlisle t'a dit de ne pas te fatiguer.

-Je ne me fatigue pas, je tente simplement de nourrir une meute de ventre sur pattes plus deux petits loups qui font que j'ai aussi faim que leur papa.

Je rejoignis Bella dans la cuisine, entoura sa taille de mes bras en posant mes mains sur son ventre rond et lui murmura «Et si le papa de ces deux amours te proposait un resto et un ciné ce soir, que dirais-tu ?

-Je dirais que ce papa est un amour lui aussi et bien sûr j'accepterais.

-Ok alors, ce soir, petite soirée que toi et moi.

Bella m'embrassa puis sortit les brioches du four. Les garçons mangèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

-J'aurais voulu savoir si, comme le veut la tradition, vous accepteriez tous d'être mes témoins ?

-Bien sûr frangin, ce serait super et un honneur d'être les témoins de l'Alpha.

-Non, mais sincèrement, oubliez que je suis l'alpha. Surtout que je ne l'ai pas réellement voulu.

Après la réponse de mes amis, nous demandâmes à Quill et Embry s'ils acceptaient d'être les parrains des jumeaux. Ils nous répondirent tout deux positivement avec le sourire. Toute la meute repartit ensuite et je pus profiter de notre nouvelle maison avec ma princesse.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu.<strong>

**Vous voulez une suite ? J'aimerais des review ! Alors à vous de faire le nécessaire pour avoir une suite ;)**

**Merci d'avance.**

**Bonne semaine.**

**P.S : N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je suis extrêmement désolée du retard, mais comme je suis en vacances, je prévois plein de choses au jour le jour et je suis donc rarement devant mon ordi.**

**Quand même un super merci Galswinthe et Belice Black pour vos review. Ainsi Qu'à la personne anonyme. **

**Chapitre 27 : Petite soirée et jalousie.**

PDV Bella

Les garçons venaient de sortir de la maison et Jacob rangeait un peu le salon. Je m'assois dans le canapé et admirais mon bel apollon.

-Tu te rends compte qu'on vit désormais dans la maison où on élèvera nos enfants.

-Oui, je trouve ça magnifique. Tu es la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé et pour rien au monde je ne changerais ma vie. Même si l'imprégnation nous permet d'être ensemble en ce moment, mon amour pour toi est présent depuis que je te connais.

-Jacob, tu es un homme merveilleux. Je pense sincèrement que j'avais un petit faible pour toi avant l'imprégnation. Et cette spécificité lupine m'a réellement ouvert les yeux. Moi non plus je ne veux pas changer de vie. Tu es tout pour moi. Mon meilleur ami, mon confident et bientôt mon mari. De plus le fait de porter tes enfants est merveilleux.

Après ce petit instant sentimental, Jacob pris le volant de sa veille golf et nous conduisit jusqu'à un petit restaurant italien dans le centre-ville. Le serveur qui nous accueillit était assez sympa et même si nous n'avions pas réservé, il nous proposa une belle table dans un coin tranquille du restaurant. Pendant tout le repas, Jacob semblait très heureux de notre soirée en tête-à-tête. Après le restaurant, nous allâmes au cinéma et nous optâmes pour Pirates des Caraïbes 4. La salle était déjà bien pleine, mais nous trouvâmes tout de même deux places au fond de la salle. Je pense que le fait que je sois enceinte à un peu joué. Le film était vraiment captivant et une fois terminé, alors que nous sortions de la salle, une fille accosta Jacob.

-Jacob, ça fait super longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Comment vas-tu ?

-Anna ? Je vais très bien et toi ?

-Je me porte très bien également. J'ai fini le lycée et je suis maintenant à la fac de psychologie de Seattle. Et toi, que deviens-tu ?

-J'ai également ouvert terminé le lycée et je vais ouvrir mon garage, mais le plus...

-Mais c'est super. C'est vrai que la méca, ça a toujours été ta passion.

Étant légèrement jalouse que cette blondasse accapare mon chéri, je m'immisçais mine de rien dans la conversation.

-Jake, mon coeur, je suis assez fatiguée. Tu penses qu'on pourra bientôt rentrer ?

-Anna, avant que tu ne me coupes la parole, je voulais te présenter ma fiancée Bella. Bella, voici Anna, une amie d'enfance.

-Enchanté, me dit la demoiselle en m'offrant un magnifique sourire forcer. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous fiancer ?

Jacob me devança.

-Depuis quatre mois et le mariage et dans deux semaines.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en rajouter un peu.

-Et nos deux loustiques sont prévues pour dans cinq mois. Lui dis-je en posant tendrement ma main sur mon ventre.

Elle fit la navette entre mon ventre et Jacob.

-Ta vie m'a l'air bien remplit. Alors, je vais vous laisser et j'espère bientôt vous revoir.

Nous la saluâmes puis nous repartîmes jusqu'à la voiture.

Tu sais que tu es vraiment très mignonne quand tu commences à être jalouse.

-Rho Jacob, c'est bon. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me présentes avant que je n'intervienne.

-Bella, j'allais le faire avant qu'elle ne me coupe la parole. Et puis, on ne va quand même pas se disputer pour si peu. Tu sais que tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.

-Oui, je sais, mais je n'aime pas que des filles te tournent autour, parce que je t'aime. Mais je n'aurais pas dû te prendre la tête avec ça. On peut rentrer à la maison maintenant ? Je commence à être vraiment fatiguée.

-A vos ordres miss Bella.

Le retour se déroula sans autres explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Même si je sais qu'il ne me quittera pas, je ne peux empêcher ma jalousie de revenir au grand galop.

Une fois rentrée, j'enfile un vieux short de basket de Jacob avec un de ses tee-shirt qui me fait normalement une robe, mais avec mon gros ventre, je rentre plutôt bien dedans. Je me glisse ensuite sous les draps de notre nouveau lit et attend qu'il me rejoigne. Une fois qu'il est dans le lit avec moi, je me laisse sombrer dans le sommeil entre ses bras chauds, musclé et rassurant.

PDV Jacob

La première nuit dans notre nouvelle maison avait été tranquille. Toutefois, j'avais été légèrement dépaysé lors du réveil, d'autant plus que c'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui m'avait sortis du doux pays des rêves.

-Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je te laisse dix minutes pour te préparer.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Alice. Tu ne veux pas renter ? Je suis sûr que Bella serais heureuse de voir Emmet. Et j'aimerais pouvoir prendre un vrai bon petit-déjeuner pour espérer tenir avec toi.

-Ok, mais alors pas plus de vingt minutes, parce qu'on a du pain sur la planche.

-J'arrive mais laisse-moi le temps de réveiller Bella.

Je sortis à regret du lit, embrassa la nuque de Bella en lui murmurant : « Chérie, je sais qu'il est encore très tôt, mais Alice et Emmet sont en bas, ils attendent devant la porte et si tu ne te lèves pas, il n'y a pas moyen pour que je puisse prendre mon petit-déjeuner tranquillement. » J'ai le droit à un magnifique grognement, typique de Bella au réveil depuis qu'elle est enceinte. Je vais ensuite ouvrir la porte aux deux vampires. Depuis la bataille, le traité avait été modifié. Les Cullen ont le droit de venir sur notre territoire s'ils nous préviennent à l'avance. J'avais à peine ouvert la porte que la tornade Alice rentra dans la maison. Bella arriva dans le salon, à peu près au même moment. Quand Alice vit le pyjama de ma princesse, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

Et si elle avait pu pleurer, je suis sûr que nous aurions vus des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-Bella, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans un pyjama pareil ?

-Bonjour Alice, Oui je vais bien et toi ? Non, je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir réveillé si tôt. Ce pyjama est très confortable pour répondre à ta question.

-Mais ce n'est même pas un pyjama, c'est simplement deux choses difformes alors que je me suis cassé la tête à te trouver des beaux et vrais pyjamas.

-Bon, Alice. Que ce soit clair. Je t'aime réellement, mais il est huit heures du matin. Ok, tu ne dors peut être pas, mais moi je suis enceinte et constamment fatiguer. Alors, merci de me laisser me réveiller tranquillement sinon tu ne mets plus les pieds chez moi le matin.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. Et maintenant, Jake, va prendre ton petit déjeuner. Je t'ai accordé vingt minutes, il ne t'en reste plus que treize.

Bella me précède dans la cuisine et me sert une grande tasse de café ainsi qu'une assiette de bacon et de pan-cakes. Je mange le tout rapidement avant d'embrasser Bella et de partir rejoindre Alice et Emmet dans la voiture.

PDV Bella

Jacob venait de partir avec mes deux amis et la maison me semble vide. Je m'accorde un long bain puis m'installe devant la télé avec un pot de beurre de cacahuète. Vers 14 heures, mon père m'appelle pour me demander s'il pouvait passer ce soir avec Billy à la maison. Je lui réponds bien sûr par la positive. Puis, pendant une bonne demi-heure, je zappe avant de tomber sur Les 4 fantastiques et le surfeur d'argent. Je me suis certainement endormis pendant le film, car quand j'ouvre les yeux, le film est terminé et Jacob est rentré. Ses chaussures sont posés à coter du canapé et du bruit vient de la cuisine. Je me lève donc et le rejoint dans la cuisine.

-Coucou ma chérie, bien dormis.

-Plutôt bien, le canapé est vraiment confortable. Ça fait longtemps que tu es rentré ?

-Environ un quart d'heure.

-Au fait, mon père à appeler dans l'après-midi, il passera ce soir avec ton père. Alors, est-ce que ce serais possible que tu fasses un gratin de pâtes ou un truc de ce genre pendant que je vais me changer.

J'étais restée en jogging toute la journée avec un sweat.

-Ok, pas de soucis.

Je pars dans la chambre et trouve rapidement un jean et un tee-shirt. Je viens à peine de sortir de la chambre que mon père frappe à la porte.

J'allais ouvrir et accueillit mon père et Billy.

- Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais très bien et toi papa ?

-Moi aussi, alors, tu t'es bien habituée à ta nouvelle maison ?

-On est installés que depuis hier midi alors je suis encore perdu.

Je fais visiter la maison à mon père et mon futur beau-père puis on s'installe table et mangeons le gros plat de tagliatelle au saumon qu'avait préparé Jake.

-Mais dit donc Bella, tu vas finir par manger autant que mon fils.

-Billy, je te rappelle que je suis justement enceinte de ton fils donc, ils ont des gênes lupins. Alors, s'il te plaît, pas de commentaire.

-Non, mais c'était juste une constatation.

-Oui, bah alors pas de constatation non plus.

Mon père est en train de rire avec Jacob, tandis que Billy arbore un magnifique sourire.

Après le repas, quand nos pères sont partis, nous faisons la vaisselle puis nous nous installons dans le salon. Il me raconte sa longue journée avec Alice. Le nombre incalculable d'essayage, les exigences d'Alice, mais apparemment, il avait passé une bonne journée avec Emmet, qui d'ailleurs avait été d'un grand secours, car il sait comment gérer Alice.

Nous allons ensuite nous coucher tout en sachant que nous ne serons pas réveillés par une quelconque personne.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu.<strong>

**Vous voulez une suite ? J'aimerais des review ! Alors à vous de faire le nécessaire pour avoir une suite ;)**

**Merci d'avance.**

**P.S : N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

**Salut tout le monde, **

**Je m'excuse encore de ma longue absence.**

**oliverinica cullen massen : j'ai toujours adorer la complicité entre Bella et Alice. Et comme Alice à un petit (énorme ^^) faible pour la mode, la confrontation du pyjamas était obligatoire ;)**

**Galswinthe : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, depuis le début de cette fiction, tu me soutient alors un énorme merci pour ça. J'avais envie de mettre un peu d'humour dans ce chapitre. Les prochains chapitres ne sont pas encore écrit mais tout va passer assez vite, les évènements vont s'enchaîner les uns après les autres. **

**Luja : Je suis très flattée que tu ai lu 3 fois ma fiction. Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise. Comme tu peux le voir, ce chapitre va être assez grand et les prochains aussi certainement. **

**Chapitre 28 : Retrouvaille avant mariage**

PDV Rachel

Aujourd'hui, après presque trois ans d'absence, je retourne à La Push pour le mariage de mon petit frère. Mon père m'avait dit que c'était Jacob qui viendrait me chercher à l'aéroport. Je suis donc à sa recherche et je le vois enfin adosser au mur, près de la porte. Quand il me voit, un grand sourire illumine son visage et il vient me prendre dans ses bras.

-Jake, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué. Et tu as énormément grandit.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué soeurette. Et pour le fait que je sois grand, adresse-toi aux gênes. Bon aller, en voiture, tout le monde t'attend à la maison.

-Rebecca aussi est ici ?

-Non, pas encore, elle doit arriver 2 jours avant le mariage. Mais je ne sais pas si elle logera chez papa, elle vient avec Josh.

-C'est vrai, je n'y pensais plus. Elle vient souvent vous voir à La Push ?

-On ne l'a pas vu depuis son mariage, il y a trois ans. Mais apparemment, tout ce passe bien pour elle à Hawaï.

Je suis vraiment extrêmement proche de ma soeur jumelle et je lui téléphone une à deux fois par semaine.

-Je dois avouer que j'ai été très surprise de recevoir ton faire-part de mariage. Mon petit frère qui se marie à 19 ans, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, mais tu sais ce que tu fais.

-En fait, je ne pensais pas non plus me marier si tôt mais l'imprégnation à changer pas mal de choses. Mais j'en suis très heureux, car je me suis imprégné de la femme que j'aime depuis toujours.

Mon père m'avait appelé un an et demi auparavant pour me prévenir que mon frère avait subi sa mutation. Chose qui devait de toute façon ce passais puisque nous sommes la descendance d'Ephraïm Black, la lignée la plus pure. Et sachant qu'il est le seul homme de la famille, ça ne pouvais être que son destin de devenir un loup.

J'étais donc très heureuse que mon frère ce soit imprégné de Bella, que nous connaissons depuis toujours. Pendant le reste de la route jusqu'à La Push, Jake me parla des différentes imprégnations, de qui était loups et des changements à La Push. Après une petite heure de route, je retrouvais enfin la terre de mon enfance. Quand je rentrais chez mon père, il m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Rachel, ma chérie, comment-va tu ?

-Je vais très bien papa. Et toi ?

-Je suis heureux de revoir ma petite fille, il ne manque plus que Becca et tout sera parfait.

-Papa, j'amène Rachel à la maison, on reviendra vers 20 heures.

-Ok les enfants, bonne soirée.

Nous partîmes à pied et je lui posais la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne vis plus chez papa ?

-Cinq jours. J'ai construit ma maison le long de la plage. Tu verras, je pense que tu aimeras beaucoup.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant chez lui, je pus admirer la maison. Elle est faite de bois et semble assez haute.

Je rentre à la suite de Jacob dans la maison, on est directement dans un grand salon, très moderne. Jake alla vers l'étage et redescendis suivi de Bella. Elle vînt me saluer d'une étreinte amicale et je vis son ventre rond.

-Jacob, tu vas être papa et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ?

-J'attendais que tu arrives pour te l'annoncer. Et en même temps, tu ne m'as rien demandé.

-Mouais et c'est pour quand ?

-Pour dans 5 mois. Me dit Bella.

-Et ce sont des jumeaux. Ajouta mon frère.

Jacob me fit ensuite visiter la maison puis nous nous installâmes dans le canapé pour discuter. Bella nous rejoignit, s'installa à coter de mon frère et ce blottis contre lui.

-Alors, c'est comment la vie à Los Angeles ? Me demanda Bella.

-C'est beaucoup plus rapide et stressant qu'ici, mais c'est également très enrichissant. Il ne me reste plus qu'un an d'étude là-bas et après, je pourrais tenter de trouver un poste ici.

-Et tu fais quoi comme étude déjà ?

-Des études de biologie. A la fin de mes quatre ans d'études, j'aurais la capacité de travailler dans un laboratoire médicale.

Nous passâmes deux heures de discutions, Jacob me ramena chez Billy. Mon père était installé devant la télé et me prévint qu'il avait laissé à manger dans le frigo. Je mangeais donc le reste de pâtes qui s'y trouvait avec un peu de poisson puis alla me coucher après avoir embrassé mon père.

PDV Renée

Il ne reste que trois jours avant le mariage de ma petite chérie. Phil et moi venons de sortir de l'aéroport et nous sommes dans une voiture que nous avons louée quelques jours auparavant. Belle m'avait prévenu qu'elle n'habitait plus chez Charlie. Donc nous étions en route pour La Push. Quand nous y arrivâmes, Jacob nous attendais chez Billy et il nous conduisit jusque chez eux. Bella vint nous ouvrir la porte et je pus voir son ventre rond. Elle m'avait annoncé deux mois auparavant qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux. J'avais été déçu de ma fille quand elle me l'avait annoncée, elle qui été si réfléchie m'avait paru bien naïve à ce moment, mais après réflexions, je me suis dit qu'elle devait avoir longuement réfléchis aux conséquences.

-Ma petite chérie, commet va tu ?

-Bien maman et toi ?

-Fatiguer du voyage, mais très heureuse de te voir.

-Moi aussi je suis très contente de te voir maman. Tu m'as énormément manqué. Que dirais tu d'une balade sur la plage, pour discuter tranquillement entre filles ?

-Avec plaisir.

Bella enfila des chaussures et un manteau et sortis sur la plage par la baie vitrée

-Comment se passe ta grossesse Bella ?

-C'est vraiment très fatigant, mais je trouve quand même un aspect plutôt agréable. Le fait de savoir que deux petits êtres grandissent en moi, je trouve cela magique. Et puis Jacob est toujours là pour moi, c'est un amour.

-C'est vrai qu'avec tous les mails que tu m'as envoyés en me décrivant petit à petit ta vie avec lui, quand tu me téléphone et que je vous entends rire pour des bêtises derrière, vous avez l'air lier. Par contre, c'est vrai que tu m'as l'air fatiguer et aussi stresser.

-Oui, le mariage me stresse beaucoup mais j'essaie de me détendre le plus possible pour les bébés.

-Tu as raison. Tu sais, je pense toujours que le mariage si jeune est une erreur. Mais comme je viens de le dire, vous avez l'air lié, amoureux. Alors, je peux bien pour un fois mettre de coter mon opinion. Les bébés sont prévus pour quand ?

-Pour le mois de mars, environ le 27. Mais Carlisle m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que j'accouche avant.

-Carlisle ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que c'est le père d'Edward ?

-Si exactement, mais c'est surtout le meilleur médecin que je connaisse.

-Et Edward à réagit comment quand tu lui as annoncé que tu étais avec Jacob ?

-Il ne pouvait pas vraiment mal réagir, car il en est la raison principale. S'il n'était pas parti en me laissant seule et en me disant de l'oublier, qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, pour mon bien, je n'aurais pas souffert autant et je n'aurais pas cherché un moyen de m'en sortir. Jacob a été ma bouée de sauvetage le temps que je retrouve goût à la vie. Au final, ça m'a ouvert les yeux et je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurais pas pu passer le reste de ma vie avec un homme qui m'avait déjà quitté.De plus, il était distant déjà quand nous étions ensemble. Quand je venais voir Jacob, c'était parfait, même avant que nous ne soyons ensemble. Il était à mon écoute, il me faisait vivre et survivre et surtout, j'avais le droit à ses magnifiques sourires. Maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, il est encore plus parfait. Nous sommes ensemble depuis moins d'un an, mais je sais que je ne regretterais pas ce mariage. Quelque part, j'ai le pressentiment qu'il est mon âme soeur. Donc pour finir, Edward en veux beaucoup à Jacob, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis 5 ou 6 mois, mais je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

-Eh bien, ma fille, tu m'as l'ai vraiment heureuse avec Jacob, alors je ne peux qu'approuver ce mariage, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais être grand-mère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tu seras aussi parfaite dans ce rôle que dans celui de ma mère.

-Tu pense sincèrement que j'ai été parfaite en tant que mère ?

-Peut être un peu extravagante parfois, mais parfaite quand même.

-Merci beaucoup ma chérie, c'est vraiment très touchant. Me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Nous continuons de nous promener pendant encore une bonne demi-heure puis nous rentrâmes retrouver nos deux hommes. Ils étaient assis devant un match de base-ball avec une bière.

-Maman, vous rester manger ce midi ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas, demande à Phil.

-Phil ? Tu m'écoute ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se mit devant la télé et les garçons émirent un grognement typiquement masculin.

-Bella tu ne veux pas te décaler un peu ? Ton ventre est un peu gênant.

-Alors, dit-moi si tu veux rester manger ici.

-Oui, avec plaisir, ce sera toujours meilleur que ce que fait ta mère.

-Merci Phil. C'est très gentil à toi.

-De rien ma chérie.

Puis il retourne à son match et Belle revient dans la cuisine où elle sort un poulet et toutes sortes de légumes (courgettes, carottes, petits pois...).

Pendant qu'elle fait la cuisine, nous papotons de choses et d'autre, tout en évitant le sujet du mariage pour ne pas la stresser plus.

Nous continuâmes de parler à table avec les garçons et je peux remarquer que Jacob est parfait avec ma fille. Chaque fois qu'elle se lève il la force à rester assise et fait ce qu'elle devait faire à sa place. J'avais eu du mal à croire Bella quelques heures auparavant quand elle m'avait dit que leur couple était si fusionnel, mais maintenant que je peux le voir de mes propres yeux, je peux affirmer qu'ils sont la plus simple définition du bonheur.

PDV Rebecca

Enfin de retour à La Push. Je n'y ai pas remis les pieds depuis mon mariage avec Josh, il y as 3 ans. Et là, on y retourne pour un autre mariage. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de Bella, mais si mon frère l'aime, c'est le principal. Et même si cela vient de l'imprégnation, il me semble que déjà étant petit il voulait se marier avec elle. Nous sommes à 5 minutes de la maison de mon père et j'ai hâte de revoir toute la famille. Surtout ma soeur Rachel avec qui je partage tout. A la mort de maman, nous avions décidé toutes les deux que dès que nous serions assez âgées, nous partirions de La Push. Rachel est partie à Los Angeles pour faire ses études tandis que j'étais partie à Hawai, profité du sable blanc, de la mer bleue etj'avais finie barman dans une boite de nuit, un métier vraiment très bien payé. J'ai rencontré Josh là-bas, il est dj la nuit, mais son véritable métier, c'est prof de surf. Nous étions tombés sous le charme l'un de l'autre et un an plus tard il me demandait en mariage. C'est pour cela que Jack me fait penser à Josh. Nous arrivons enfin chez mon père. La voiture est à peine arrêter que j'en saute et je rentre directement dans la maison.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

-Becca !

Ma soeur vient me prendre dans ses bras et nous nous faisons un long câlin. Je vais ensuite prendre mon père dans mes bras et ne voyant pas mon frère, je leur demande :

-Jake n'est pas là ?

-Non, il ne vit plus ici. Il a construit sa maison le long de la plage.

-Ok, je pose nos affaires dans la chambre et on va aller le voir.

-Becca, il est à peine 11h, alors je te conseille de l'appeler avant d'y aller. Surtout que Bella doit encore dormir

-Merci du conseil.

Je rentre dans mon ancienne chambre et retrouve l'atmosphère de mon enfance. Le grand lit deux places est située au milieu de la pièce. La petite armoire et le bureau sont positionner contre le mur. Même si nous avons une petite maison, nous avons tous notre chambre. Elles sont toutes les 4 située au fond de la maison, positionner de façon à déboucher dans le couloir au bout duquel se trouve la salle de bain. En tournant à gauche, on arrive dans le salon qui, lui-même débouche sur la cuisine. L'ambiance qui règne dans la maison me détend à chaque fois que j'y rentre. Une fois nos valises déposées dans la chambre je décide d'appeler Jake. Après trois sonneries, Jake répond enfin d'une fois endormis.

-Allo ?

-Jake, c'est Rebecca, Josh et moi venons d'arriver et on voudrait passer vous voir. Ce serais possible ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Pas de problème.

-Bon alors on part de chez papa tout de suite.

-Ok, à tout de suite.

Après avoir raccrochée et 10 petites minutes de marche, nous arrivons devant une magnifique maison faite de bois. Je sonne à la porte et mon frère géant un plus que musclé m'ouvre la porte. Je lui saute littéralement dessus.

-Hey petit frère qu'est-ce que tu as grandi. Tu es devenu un vrai homme, c'est dingue comme en trois ans tu as changé. Tu es beau comme un ange.

-Merci Becca. Tu es vraiment belle toi aussi. On dirais que l'air d'Hawai te fais un bien fou. Tu es resplendissante. Allez venez dans le salon, Bella devrait descendre d'une minutes à l'autre.

Effectivement deux minutes plus tard, Bella et son magnifique ventre rond nous rejoignirent.

-Jake petit cachottier. Tu vas être papa et tu ne m'as même pas prévenu.

-Mais je n'avais rien dit à Rachel non plus. Je voulais vous en faire la surprise.

-Bah alors là, tu ne pouvais pas faire une surprise plus spectaculaire. Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps monsieur Black.

-Donc voilà Becca et Josh vous allez avoir des neveux.

-Des ?

-Oui, ce sont des jumeaux. Nous répondis Bella avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

J'étais très heureux pour eux mais je leur souhaite bonne chance, ils ont beau être jeune et plein d'énergie mais éléver des jumeaux ne va pas être de la tarte tout les jours.

Après une petite heure passer ensemble, nous devons repartir pour aller déjeuner avec papa et Rachel.

PDV Billy

Depuis que Bella et Jake nous on annoncer le mariage et les jumeaux, beaucoup de choses on changer. Tout d'abord Jake à dût construire leur maison donc je me suis retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain mais mon fils à fait du bon travail. Le jour où ils nous on annoncer ces deux nouvelles, j'ai bien crû que Charlie allais nous faire une attaque. Le pauvre, il voit sa fille grandir si vite mais il fallait s'attendre à ce que tout ce passe si vite car il s'agit d'une imprégnation accepter. Même si Jacob ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite, j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il s'étais imprégné. C'est quelques chose qu'un père remarque obligatoirement. Son comportement à soudainement changer, il ne jurai plus que par Bella, ne parlais, ne pensais qu'à Bella. Et je suis heureux que ce soit de la femme que j'ai toujours concidérer comme faisant partie de la famille que mon fils ce soit imprégner. Elle as le potentiel et tout le savoir pour faire partie de notre tribut, pour pouvoir élever ses enfants dans notre tradition.

Le plus dur pour moi à accepter et le mariage de mon fils demain. C'est moi qui vais le célebrer en tant que chef de notre tribut, mais cela me fais plus que bizarre. Il est mon dernier enfant, celui qui ressemblais le plus à sa mère. Mais surtout il est mon seul et unique fils. Me séparer de lui aussi vite, je dois avouer que je ne l'espérais pas. Qu'il attendrai au moins c'est 22 ans pour partir de la maison famillial. Mais je suis heureux tout de même pour eux car ils vont vivre une vie pleine de magnifique moment avec leur enfants.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu.<strong>

**Vous voulez une suite ? J'aimerais des review ! Alors à vous de faire le nécessaire pour avoir une suite ;)**

**Merci d'avance.**

**P.S : N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^**

**Et pour les lectrices de mon autres fiction, le chapitres est sur le point d'être terminé donc je vais faire tout mon possible pour le poster avant la fin de la semaine.**


	29. Chapter 29 partie 1

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Pour une fois je publie sur mes 2 fictions en même temps ^^ **

**Alors voici la première partie du mariage de nos deux amoureux :)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 : Mariage<strong>

PDV Jacob

Dans moins de vingt minutes le mariage aura lieux. Je suis dans le salon de la maison, en train de tourner comme un lion en cage, je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Quill et Embry ne cesse de faire les imbéciles, Sam et Paul tente de me calmer mais rien n'y fais, je suis toujours aussi impatient de pouvoir dire qu'Isabella est ma femme. J'ai tellement attendue ce jour qu'il me paraît maintenant irréaliste. De la baie vitrée, je vois les invités s'installer peu à peu dans le décor idyllique que nous a fait Alice. Tout de bleu, de rouge et de blanc sur la plage et je peux remercier son don de voyance car nous avons un temps magnifique en ce jour merveilleux. Le soleil se couche sur la mer et le sable parait chaud. Mon père est au bout de l'allée faite de pétale de rose rouge, rose et blanche. De chaque coter sont disposer des ranger de chaises et devant mon père se trouve une arche avec des fleurs de toutes les sortes et de toutes les couleurs, il ne manque que Bella et le paysage sera définitivement parfait. La mer n'est pas agitée, on dirait qu'elle a décidé d'être calme pour nous, pour rendre cet instant encore plus magique.

-Jake, il est temps d'y aller. Me prévient Paul.

J'enfile ma veste qui est posé sur le canapé, jette un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir et ouvre la porte fenêtre. Un léger vent rentre dans la maison et je prends une forte inspiration de cet air que j'aime temps, l'air qui a bercé mon enfance et qui bercera celle de mes enfants. Je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire de se former sur mes lèvres car ce soir je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, la fille que j'aime plus que tout, ma raison de vivre, celle qui est mon avenir, mon monde, celle pour qui je donnerais ma vie, mon éternité, va devenir ma femme. Je m'avance vers mon père et attend avec impatience de voir Bella arriver, je ne tiens pas en place, j'aimerais pouvoir être déjà avec elle. Mais je dois attendre. Encore. Les minutes me paraissent des siècles et quand enfin la musique retenti, le temps semble ralentir encore plus. Comme s'il ne voulait pas que je vois Bella, comme s'il voulait que cette attente horrible ne cesse jamais. Cette instant est à la fois horrible car je sais que Bella est tout près de moi, mais il est magnifique car il marque un tournant décisif dans ma vie. Pendant que la musique continue, les gens se lèvent et je vois Bella.

PDV Externe

Jacob vit sa fiancée avancer, les cheveux justes attachés pour qu'ils ne lui viennent pas dans les yeux mais de telles façons qu'il vole tout de même au vent. Sa robe blanche faite de satin épousait parfaitement chacune de ses formes. Une robe avec un bustier perlée et une longue jupe faite de froufrou, qui lui tombe tout en bas des pieds. Elle est au bras de son père qui semble ému. Quand il tend la main de sa fille à Jacob, il ne peut s'empêcher de glisser quelques mots à l'oreille puis de lui déposer un baiser sur le front comme il le faisait quand elle était petite. Bella irradie de bonheur. Sa main droite dans celle de son futur mari et son autre main posé sur son ventre. Elle a un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres peu maquillée, tout comme le reste de son maquillage, il est resté très naturel. Elle ne peut cesser de fixer Jacob dans les yeux. Léah, Angela et Alice, ses trois demoiselles d'honneur son derrière elle, face au garçon d'honneur. Soudain Billy lève les mains vers les futurs époux et de sa voix grave et puissante, commence le discours.

« Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir Jacob et Bella, qui souhaite témoigner leur amours devant cette assemblé par l'acte du mariage.

Jacob Ephraïm Black, tu déclares devant cette assemblée prendre Isabella Marie Swan pour épouse. Promet tu de l'aimer et de la chérir, de rester auprès d'elle dans la santé comme dans la maladie, de lui rester fidèle comme c'est le rôle d'un mari pour sa femme ?

-Je le jure.

-Isabella Marie Swan, tu déclares devant cette assemblée prendre Jacob Ephraïm Black pour époux. Promet tu de l'aime et de le chérir, de rester auprès de lui dans la santé comme dans la maladie, de lui rester fidèle comme c'est le rôle d'une femme pour son mari ?

-Je le jure.

-Alors sous la bénédiction de Lupus et Créos, dieux des dieux et créateur de notre vie, je vous déclare mari et femme. Jacob tu peux embrasser la mariée »


	30. Chapter 29 partie 2

Coucou tout le monde :)

Me revoilà avec la seconde partie du mariage de nos deux tourtereaux, cette fois ci, uniquement du point de vue de Bella.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 (2) : Mariage <strong>

PDV Bella

Une fois que Billy eu fini son discours, Jacob me prit tendrement dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes pour un baiser au gout d'éternité. Tous les invités applaudissent et les clapotis de la mer se joignent aux applaudissements. Mais pour moi, à cette instants précis, plus rien ne compte mis à part les lèvres de Jacob contre les miennes, ses mains autours de mes hanches et sa chaleurs m'englobant. Quand Jake arrête le baisser, mon esprits ce reconnecte à la réalité. Je vois ma mère me sourire avec une larme au coin de l'œil, mon père me sourit gentiment mais semble un peu triste et la famille Cullen me regarde avec tendresse et joie. Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers le grand feu qui a été allumé un grand feu autour duquel sont disposé un petit nombre de table et un magnifique décor une fois encore fait de bleu, de rouge et de rose. Les tables ont une nappe rouge et les chaises sont drapées de bleu. Les fleurs sont roses et blanche et l'ensemble est vraiment resplendissant. Je dois absolument remercier mon petit lutin préféré pour la magnifique œuvre qu'elle a effectué. Nous nous dirigeons vers la table qui nous est destinée, avec mes parents, Phil et Billy. Sur la table à notre gauche se trouve les imprégnés et leur moitié. A notre droite se trouve les sœurs de Jake, ainsi que Josh, Seth et Maria la sœur d'Angela qui a 16 ans. Sur le reste des tables se trouve le reste des Quilleutes invités ainsi que leur famille et quelques amis à moi de Forks et de Jackson Ville. Nous nous installons donc à table et après quelques plats servis, Angela monte sur la petite estrade de bois qu'à installer Alice. Elle qui as une toute petite voix habituellement essaye du mieux qu'elle peut de s'adresser à tout le monde.

-Bonsoir, je crois ne pas trop m'avancer en disant que je comprends absolument l'amour de nos deux jeunes mariés. Pour certaine personne ici, ce n'est qu'un simple amour et pour d'autre un coup de foudre. Mais je peux certifier que c'est bien plus que ça. C'est un sentiment que seules les personnes qui l'ont vécu peuvent décrire. Et en tant qu'amie proche de Bella, je peux jurer que je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Elle est arrivée à Forks il y'as à peu près deux ans. Elle était nouvelle et donc forcément dans une ville aussi petite que Forks, elle a du ce sentir fixe comme une bête de foire mais elle s'est vite fait quelques amis sur qui elle peut compter à tout moment et elle s'est également trouver une nouvelle famille : les Quilleutes. Vous lui avez redonné une joie de vivre que je n'avais vu que rarement chez elle et bien plus encore. Vous lui avez offert une nouvelle vie, un futur parfait. Et vous avez fait de même pour moi. Bella, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi. Portons un toast à nos deux jeunes mariés. Une vie pleine de joie et de surprise.

Tous lèves leurs verres et je ne peux empêcher un grand sourire et quelques larmes m'échapper après son beau discours.

Après Angela, Jacob souhaite prendre la parole et prend donc sa place.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, sinon, si vous ne me connaissais pas c'est que vous vous êtes trompé de mariage. -Tous les invités rient puis Jacob reprend la parole.- Je suis heureux de voir toutes les personnes que j'aime, tous mes amis présent aujourd'hui pour le plus beau jour de ma vie. Bella, tu es parfaite, je t'aime plus que tout ce qui est possible et je crois que certaines personnes ici seront d'accord avec moi pour dire que rien de plus fort n'existe. Comme l'as dit Angela avant moi, tu as retrouvé le sourire quand tu as commencé à passer du temps avec nous. Nous t'avons d'abord vu souffrante à cause de certain événements puis nous t'avons vu peu à peu reprendre gout à la vie. Maintenant tu es resplendissante, tout le temps souriantes, et je crois que le fait que tu sois enceinte te rend heureuse, joyeuse et te fait prendre conscience de certaine choses. Je suis donc le plus heureux des hommes e déclarant qu'à partir de maintenant, tu es ma femme et que dans quelques mois, nous serons une famille qui s'agrandira. Je porte donc un toast à ma merveilleuse épouse. Je t'aime Isabella Marie Black.

Quand Jake à terminer, tout le monde applaudis et je me lève pour aller l'embrasser. Il m'a fait ici la plus magnifique des déclarations, je crois que mon cœur lui appartiens un peu plus à chaque instant. Je désire à mon tour prendre la parole et vais donc me placer là ou Jacob l'étais avant moi.

-Jacob, tu viens de décrire parfaitement notre histoire mais je veux toutefois y rajouter quelques détails. Quand je venais te voir au départ, après le départ d'Edward, j'avais l'impression de revivre, juste un petit peu, mais dès que j'étais seule, je sombrais de nouveau, je n'étais plus qu'une carapace, je ne survivais que parce que je savais que chaque semaine je te verrais. J'étais en quelques sortes dépendantes de toi. Sam m'as expliqué récemment tous les détails de l'amour que tu as pour moi et je crois que je commencer à en sentir les premiers effets. Quand ensuite tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, c'est comme si mon âme avait repris l'entière possession de mon corps, je pouvais à nouveau ressentir les choses, j'étais de nouveau humaine. Et puis ensuite, tu m'as demandé de t'épouser, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte et j'ai su que c'était ça mon avenir, que rien ni personne ne pourrais te remplacer toi, ainsi que les enfants, et vous tous, mes amis. Paul, je dois avouer qu'au début je ne t'apprécier pas tellement mais maintenant que je te connais, tu es un peu comme mon grand frère. Tu es celui qui m'a le plus secoué. Et je t'en suis reconnaissante car sinon je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui. Léah, tu es une super amie, je sais que notre relation amicale à étais dur à mettre en place, mais je suis heureuse maintenant, car je sais que je peux compter sur toi, que tu es là pour moi car tu sais ce que je vis avec Jake, tu vis la même chose avec Embry. D'ailleurs toi Embry ainsi que Quill, vous m'avez tous les deux distraits pendants ces longs mois de douleurs, puis quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Jacob, vous vous êtes bien amuser à me charrier tout le temps. Et vous je vous considère comme mes petits frères parce que vous en avez l'attitude. Sam, que dire de toi mis à part que tu es le grand manitou de notre grandes familles. Tu es un ami absolument génial et puis derrière tout homme, il y'as une femme, alors je dois également remercier Emily de m'avoir appris à faire tous ces bons petits plats pour mon chéris. Quant à Seth et Jared, je ne vous connais pas vraiment personnellement mais vous faites parties de notre famille un peu bizarre mais que je suis heureuse d'avoir rejoint en épousant ce soir Jacob.

Je vais finir en disant que toi, mon amour, ma vie, tu as su me faire comprendre que ce dont j'avais besoin, c'est la chaleur, le soleil qui représente la vie et l'espoir. Je ne peux pas t'exprimer tout mon amour dans de simples mots, une seule vie éternelle ne me suffirais pas à te montrer combien j'ai besoin de toi. Alors commençons aujourd'hui par ces simples mots, Jacob Ephraïm Black, je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais. Dis-je en me rapprochant de lui et en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Bien qu'il ne dise rien, qu'il ne montre pas ses émotions, je pouvais les ressentir, et en ce moment même il était heureux et ému. Et d'après les dire de Sam, nous arriverions un jour à communiquer par la pensée juste lui et moi. Mais pour le moment, nous étions tous deux heureux et profitons à fond de ce beau mariage que tous nos amis nous avaient aidés à préparer. Nous passions la soirée à rire en se rappelant beaucoup de beau souvenir et Angela, en grande passionnée qu'elle est, nous ressortie des tonnes de vieille photos. Les garçons jouant au foot, nos grandes veillées sur la falaise. Embry et Quill faisant les pitres sous le regard blaser de leur imprégné. Après les avoirs toutes regarder, Angela me tendis un gros livre.

-Voilà, ça c'est ton album photo d'avant mariage. Me dit-elle. Il y a toutes les photos que nous venons de voir et mêmes quelques autres. Et Paul et moi tenions à vous offrir cette album, encore vide, que nous remplirons de photos à partir de maintenant, en commençant par ce jour si important.

-Oui, c'est une idée merveilleuse. Nous dit Emily en nous attirant près du feu pour une photo de couple.

S'ensuivit des photos de toute la meute, de Jake entouré de tous les loups, moi entourée des filles, bien que nous ayons eu du mal à faire lâcher l'appareil photo à Angela. Et enfin, une très belle photo de tous prise grâce au trépied qu'Angie avait eu la bonne idée d'apporter.


	31. Chapter 30

Coucou tout le monde :D

Nous voilà dans un moment important de la vie de nos 2 jeunes mariés, un chapitre fort en émotions :)

Mais je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler ici, alors bonne lecture, et bonne chances pour toutes les personnes passant le bac ou autres exam' ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 : Naissance<strong>

PDV Jacob

Les semaines se suivaient toutes plus rapidement les unes que les autres depuis notre mariage. Notre vie n'avait pas beaucoup changé en soi. Bella en étais maintenant à 7 mois et demi de grossesse et étais de plus en plus fatiguée. J'essayais de la soutenir au quotidien, en l'aidant le plus possible dans la maison, surtout que Carlisle l'avais obligé à prendre le plus de repos possible mais Bella étais têtu comme une mule. Elle continuait à nous faire ses bons petits plats dès que nous rentrions de patrouille. Ces dernières se faisais moins fréquente mais nous étions obligé de continuer à roder un peu chaque jour afin d'être sûr qu'aucun danger ne menaçais La Push. J'étais d'ailleurs à cet instant entrain de patrouiller avec les deux parrains, Quill et Embry qui n'arrêtaient pas de me demander des nouvelles des bébés. Bella avait récemment fais une échographie qui nous montrait que nos deux petits loustiques étais de bons vivants. Ils gigotaient dans tous les sens et Bella sentais bien quand ils étaient réveillé. Nous avions aussi remarqué qu'ils réagissaient beaucoup quand je parler. Nous avions quelques fois pu voir la forme de leur pied sur le ventre de Bella. Elle était d'ailleurs si fière de son ventre tout rond.

Alice avait fini d'aménager leur chambre, qui aller être la même pour leur premières années. Bella avait beaucoup tenu à les mettre ensembles afin qu'ils gardent leur lien. Ils ne nous manquaient désormais qu'à changer la voiture et à faire quelques aménagements dans la maison pour que nos bébés ne courent aucuns dangers. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me dire que ma voiture aller devoir rester au garage mais je ne pouvais pas non plus me résigner à la vendre. Je l'avais refaite de toutes pièces, je voulais la garder pour le jour où nos enfants seraient assez grands pour pouvoir la conduire. J'avais dût également ouvrir mon garage plus vite que prévu car nous ne pouvions décemment pas vivre sur l'argent qu'avait économisé Bella pour ses études. Certes, elle ne voulait plus aller à l'université maintenant mais nous voulions donner le meilleur à nos enfants.

Quand la patrouille fût terminé, je retournais à la maison et vit Bella endormis sur le canapé. Elle avait un réel besoin de sommeil. Je vins donc la couvrir d'une couverture et je parti ranger un peu pour que Bella n'est plus rien à faire quand elle se réveillerait. Je venais à peine de commencer à ranger la cuisine que je l'entendis se lever. J'allais la rejoindre et à peine passant le pas de la porte je la vis faire une mine douloureuse. Je la rejoins immédiatement et vient placer une main dans son dos.

-Bella, ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je crois que j'ai des contractions Jack. Me dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Je la fis s'asseoir immédiatement et je pris le téléphone pour appeler Carlisle afin de le prévenir de notre arrivés imminente. Il nous avait dit qu'il serait prêt à nous accueillir à l'hôpital dès que le travail commencerait. Il entendit ma voix paniqué et me demanda de lui passer Bella.

-Oui ? Dit-elle de sa petite voix qui me faisait tant craquer

-…

-J'ai eu quelques douleurs légère pendant que Jack patrouiller, je suis donc allé m'allonger mais là en me levant j'ai eu une très forte contraction. Lui répondit-elle.

Le fait que je n'ai pas étais là quand elle avait commencé à avoir mal me culpabilisa. Je la vis refaire une grimace de douleur.

-Ça recommence Carlisle. Dit-elle d'un on douloureux.

Sans qu'elle ne me dise quoi que ce soit, je montais chercher les affaires que nous avions déjà préparé et quand je redescends, Bella avait déjà sa veste et ses chaussures et m'attendais devant la porte. Je la prit dans mes bras et lui embrassa doucement le front en posant ma main sur son ventre.

-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, tout va bien aller. Lui dis-je d'un sourire rassurant alors que moi-même j'appréhendais un peu

Elle me fit un petit sourire pour essayer de me rassurer mais je vis bien dans ses yeux qu'elle avait un peu peur. Nous allons donc dans la voiture et je la conduit assez rapidement à l'hôpital ou Carlisle nous attend déjà et nous tend des papiers d'admissions. Bella les remplis rapidement avant de suivre Carlise. Je les suivais de prêt avec le sac de Bella et les affaires des bébés. Le docteur Croc avait réservé à Bella une grande chambre individuelle et commença par passer ses mains sur le ventre de Bella qui sursauta à cause de la froideur de son ami vampirique. Il nous dit ensuite que son col de l'utérus était dilaté de 2 cm et que Bella avait déjà perdu les eaux. Il aller maintenant falloir que nous attendions. Carlisle installa un monitoring sur le ventre de Bella pour pouvoir voir les battements des cœurs de nos enfants et il précisa qu'il reviendrait d'ici une heure. Je viens m'asseoir juste à coter du lit et prit la main de mon épouse. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me demanda.

-Jack, on n'a pas encore choisit les prénoms, et si un des 2 n'allais pas bien ? Et Charlie ne sais pas que je suis ici, personne ne le sais, comment on va faire ?

-Bella, ne t'en fais pas, dès que nous verrons leur petites bouille, nous trouveront leur prénoms. Et si ça peut te rassurer, tu veux que j'appelle Charlie et Sam ?

Elle me fit oui de la tête avec un petit sourire soulagé.

Quand je sortis de l'hôpital, je croisais Emmet et Alice qui avait sans doute étais prévenu de l'arrivé de Bella par leur père. Je leur demandais d'aller prendre soin de ma Bella le temps que je passe mes coups de fils, ce qu'ils acceptèrent sans souci.

Je commençais tout d'abord par Charlie qui décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

-Chef Swan ?

-Charlie, c'est Jacob, je souhaitais juste vous prévenir que Bella est à la maternité, elle as au ses premières contraction.

-Alors, je vais bientôt être papy ? Me demanda-il ému.

-Hé oui Charlie. Je vous rappelle dès que les petits pucerons auront pointé le bout de leur nez ou souhaitez-vous que je vous tienne au courant au fur et à mesure ?

-Je dois finir mon service dans 2 heures, je vous rejoint directement en sortant mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as du nouveau d'ici là. Me dit-il avec une voix teinté d'impatience.

A peine eu-je raccrocher que j'appelais mon père puis Sam qui, sans aucun doute, aller prévenir le reste de la meute.

Je rejoignis Bella qui étais en compagnie d'Emmet qui essayais de la faire rire, tandis qu'Alice avais disparu je ne sais où. Je refermais la porte doucement et m'approcha de Bella qui me dit qu'elle avait eu d'autres contraction mais que c'était supportable pour le moment. Cela faisait déjà 4h que nous étions arrivés et Carlisle passé toutes les heures, le col de Bella était désormais à 4.5cm et elle commençait à supporter de moins en moins bien la douleur. Son père étais passé la voir et étais ensuite rentrée en lui demandant de le tenir au courant et surtout d'être le premier au courant de la naissance. Carlisle lui avait conseillé de bouger un peu dans la chambre mais de ne pas aller trop loin non plus. Comme je l'avais prévu, Sam avait prévenu la meute et j'avais reçu pas mal de messages afin de savoir si tout aller bien.

Les heures passer lentement, trop lentement et Bella avait des contractions de plus en plus forte. Il était 3h du matin, et ça faisais 8h que nous étions là, quand Carlisle vient la voir pour lui dire que son col étais assez dilater pour qu'elle puisse commencer le travail. Il l'emmena en salle de travail et me fit mettre une blouse, une charlotte et des sur-chaussures avant que je puisse rentrer à mon tour. Je viens me placer à coter de Bella qui prend ma main et une sage-femme commence à l'encourager et à lui dire quand pousser et quand souffler. Et c'est après quelques minutes que le premier bébé vit le jour, une petite fille mais à peine l'avions-nous vu qu'il fallait que Bella reprenne le travail pour que le deuxième puisse voir le jour également. Et ce second petit être, qui était un petit garçon, vint vite rejoindre sa sœur.


	32. Mise à jour

Coucou à tous, je sais que je ne suis pas revenu depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, et pourtant j'avais quelques chapitres d'avances. J'avoue que je n'ai pas eu de réel raison de ne rien vous offrir durant cet été. Mais voilà aujourd'hui un nouveau problème ce pose, c'est que mon ordinateur vient de rendre l'âme et quelques jours avant qu'il décide de ne plus redémarrer, Word ne fonctionner plus. J'ai donc continué d'écrire sur Open Office, mais ma clé USB avait décidée que je ne pouvais enregistrer que des dossiers Word. J'ai donc perdu tout mes anciens chapitres que j'avais commencé à ré-écrire puisque les premiers ont maintenant plus de deux ans et que les idées et mon français ainsi que ma manière d'écrire on quelque peut évoluer. Je ne vais donc pas pouvoir vous publier ce que j'avais écrit de nouveau ni pouvoir vous re-uploder les anciens chapitres dans leurs nouvelles versions. Tout en sachant que cette fanfiction est pratiquement terminée, mais qu'il y avait tout de même quelques éléments importants qui restaient à venir. J'ai donc, aujourd'hui, besoin de vous poser une question et j'ai surtout besoin qu'un maximum de vous me réponde :)

Est-ce que vous préféreriez que je vous publie la suite, autant que faire ce peux ; ou bien est-ce que vous souhaitez que je re-uplode les anciens chapitres sous leurs nouvelles formes, en sachant que mis à part une lecture peut être plus fluide, l'histoire en elle-même ne va pas changer ?

Je vous remercie d'avance pour toutes vos potentielles réponses et m'excuse une fois de plus de ne pas vous avoir été plus fidèle durant tout ce temps.

Je vous souhaite bien sûr de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et suis tout de même toujours aussi heureuse que de nouvelles personnes continuent de lire ma fanfiction :)

P.S : Comme vous pourrez sans doute le remarquer, j'ai changé mon pseudo, il s'agit donc toujours de moi (Moimoi51) ne vous inquiétez pas ^^


End file.
